Demons
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: The war against Tartarus raises the stakes and, even with Oracion Seis and other allies joining the battle, they face death like never before. While the Strauss siblings face a forgotten enemy, Erza and Meredy fear losing the one they love, Gray finally learns the truth about Silver and Juvia is easily captured by Zeref. Will the future be as Carla predicted? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Wait A Little Longer

**Hello, dearest readers! I hope everyone's having a nice day, which is about to get even better because I am finally posting my new story!** **I thought that I'd need longer to get started, but I've been so inspired for the past few weeks that I've been writing nonstop. So updates will be frequent for the first few chapters.**

 **First I want to once again thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited Connections. That story was, in my opinion, the most complex and difficult one that I've ever written, so I am glad that people enjoyed it. **

**This one will be significantly different. It will be darker, more intense and the focus will be different. Even though this is still mainly a Gruvia story, there will be less scenes with them for reasons you'll find out in chapter 3. That doesn't mean that their relationship won't be developed through this story, though.**

 **If you're a fan of Jerza, Lyredy,** **ElfEver,** **GaLe and Miraxus, you've chosen the right story. All of these couples will have a chance to shine, mostly the first three.**

 **Before we begin with the chapter here are a few IMPORTANT WARNINGS:**

 **1- I initially rated this story M, but then changed my mind. I decided it's best if I just warn that this may include scenes with extreme VIOLENCE, as well as topics such as ****MURDER and ****SUICIDE. So don't read if you're sensitive to either these topics.**

 **2- Despite the fact that I'm using the Tartarus Arc as base for this story, it's turning out to be a lot different from the anime/manga. So don't be surprised if events happen in a different order, with different characters or don't happen at all.**

 **3-This time I decided to do the shouts via PM instead of in the chapters. I'll still mention everyone who leaves a review, but the comments** **won't be replied to in the chapters. It takes too much space and makes the chapters unnecessarily longer.**

 **Happy reading! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

Down- Vampire Diaries

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try?  
I know I'm gonna fall down.  
I thought I could fly,  
So why did I drown?  
You never know why  
It's coming down, down, down.

* * *

 _June of X681…_

 _"_ _Lord Zeref?" The dark wizard barely moved._

 _"_ _Something's not right." Mard Geer, leader of Tartarus, told Seilah, the first of the nine demon gates._

 _"_ _What should we do?" She asked in return, eyeing the unconscious mage who lay in the middle of the forest._

 _"I'm not sure." The underworld king replied, looking worried for his creator._

 _"Do you think he had an encounter with him?" There was no need for her to specify, Mard Geer knew exactly who she was referring to._

 _"Perhaps." He replied, lost in thought._

 _"_ _It wasn't Acnologia." A whisper. Their eyes widened._

 _"_ _Lord Zeref?" Seilah tried again._

 _"_ _Yes." Slowly, dark eyes opened and a groan of pain left his lips._

 _"_ _Are you injured, master?" Mard Geer asked, concerned._

 _"_ _Not exactly." The dark wizard replied before attempting to sit up. He looked like he was dying, which made no sense. "I simply made the mistake of trusting the wrong person."_

 _"_ _Who?" Seilah asked, interested. Zeref wasn't exactly known for going around making friends and trusting people. How could he, when he was known as the infamous and hated dark wizard?_

 _"No one important." He shrugged it off. "What is, though, is the fact that she tried to poison me."_

 _"_ _Poison you? Doesn't she know who you are?" The underworld king asked._

 _"_ _She did. As it turns out, her family lived in one of the villages where I resided a few years ago." Understanding crossed their faces. Many villages had been wiped out because of Zeref's inability to control his deadly powers. It's not as if he aimed to kill so many people, but it happened anyways._

 _"_ _So she wanted revenge, huh?" Mard Geer said, a smirk appearing upon his face."Let me give it to her."_

 _"_ _That won't be necessary." The dark wizard shook his head almost instantly. "I have no desire to have her blood in my hands." There was a pause before a small smile appeared on his face. "Besides, if she hadn't poisoned me, I wouldn't have found the solution to all my problems."_

 _"_ _What solution?" Seilah asked, confused. They were aware of Zeref's ultimate desire to die since they had been the first two demons he ever created and the ones he trusted most._

 _"_ _Poison." He replied, confusing them. "It surprised me too, but it seems as if even I'm affected by it."_

 _"_ _Perhaps, but it's clearly not enough to break the curse." Mard Geer pointed out._

 _"_ _Maybe not a regular poison." Zeref said, his smile growing. "However, if I can create a more potent one, I'm sure no curse will stop me from achieving my final goal."_

 _"_ _How do you plan on doing that, master?" Seilah asked and he stood up, groaning in the process._

 _"_ _That's simple." He replied, looking at them intensely. "All I need to do is create an Etherion that can turn water into poison."_

 _"_ _It's a brilliant idea." Mard Greer praised, though he didn't look so impressed._

 _"_ _It's better than waiting. I can't do that any longer." Zeref sighed, looking away for a moment as a faraway look came upon his face._

 _"_ _I understand." Seilah told him, eyes just as cold as always._

 _"How may we help you, my lord?" The other man asked._

 _"_ _Start looking for mages that use water magic. I need to find the most powerful one to be used." Their eyes widened._

 _"_ _A human? Are you sure?" Mard Geer asked and he smiled._

 _"_ _Yes. I have no doubt we'll find one strong enough to endure the transformation." It might've taken nearly 100 years, but he did._

* * *

 _Present day…_

Juvia Lockser woke up to the sound of people chatting. For a few moments, she was confused because she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. The strange people talking made her nervous, so the water mage slowly opened her eyes in order to see her captors. Her confusion only increased when she realized that she was in what seemed to be a hospital room and the strangers were actually two doctors and the mayor of the city.

"What's going on?" She sat up before asking them and the three looked at her.

"Miss. Lockser, you're finally awake." The mayor greeted her cheerfully.

"It was about time." One of the doctors said.

"Where am I?" She looked around the strange room suspiciously.

"In the main hospital of Oak Town. I brought you here after you were found unconscious in the main park two days ago." Juvia took a few minutes to comprehend what he was saying. Oak Town. The main park. The job. The strange man.

"Wait, two days ago?" This wasn't good. If two days had passed, then it was already September 22nd. Her birthday.

"Yes, miss. We were concerned when it took you so long to recover, but after finally stopping this eternal rain, I assume your magic powers were significantly reduced." One of the doctors explained. She knew it wasn't true, but didn't say anything. Her mind focused on what she needed to do: return to Fairy Tail.

"Well, thank you for looking after me." She stood up, ignoring their worried looks. "But I must be going now."

"I don't believe that's a good idea. You should stay a few more days until you've fully recovered." One of the doctors advised, but she shook her head.

"No, I've rested enough. I'm perfectly okay." It wasn't a lie, she felt fine, except maybe for the horrible feeling that something wasn't right with her friends. Same feeling she had gotten when Gray had left for his own mission.

Her eyes widened. Gray. He would be back by now and worrying about her. The last thing she wanted was for him to come looking for her, so she needed to go back soon.

"Alright, then." The mayor didn't put up much of a fight, knowing better than to argue with a Fairy Tail member. "I ask that you please accept this reward for completing your mission." He handed her the jewels and Juvia accepted them and shook his hand before asking for her clothes. The doctors handed them to her, still eyeing her worriedly and she ignored them before going to the bathroom and getting dressed.

She arrived at the train station about half an hour later and quickly bought a ticket to Magnolia. The thought of going home scared her, because she had no idea what she'd find there.

* * *

 _At Fairy Tail…_ **(** **10 AM)**

"We're done here!" Lisanna Strauss called from her spot on the ceiling of the guild hall, Bixlow by her side.

"Wonderful, Lisanna. The balloons look great!" Mirajane praised, a large smile on her face. A fake one too, though only her siblings would be able to tell.

"We're done too." Kinnana and Laki said as they showed Mira the perfectly wrapped presents.

"So many presents. Juvia sure is one lucky girl." Warren said as him and Max worked on wrapping the few ones left.

"She deserves it after so many years without even celebrating her birthday." Kinnana reminded them and they nodded.

"Of course!" Mira said, excited.

"Where are Evergreen and Freed with the food? I'm starving!" Gajeel complained as him and Levy approached the others.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked, exasperated.

"You're supposed to be guarding the door." Cana reminded them and he shrugged.

"Sabertooth arrived, so Gajeel told them to keep watch." The petit bluenette explained, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You're so lazy." Cana complained and he looked offended.

"Hey, nobody said I couldn't pass on the job." He protested before turning to Mira. "But seriously, the food…"

"They're still helping Yajima prepare it." She told him, making him frown.

"They're taking too long. This way Juvia will arrive and it still won't be ready." Before anyone could say anything else, there was a collective shout coming from the front door.

"We're back!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the group of 5 (7, if you count the exceeds).

"Wow, this place looks awesome!" Natsu said as he took a look around.

"Yeah, you guys did a great job." Lucy praised, smiling at everyone.

"So did you, apparently." Master Makarov said, jumping from the second floor where he had previously been talking to Laxus. "I'm proud of you for completing that emergency request so quickly."

"It was nothing." Gray shrugged it off before his expression turned to worried. "Where is Juvia?"

"She's not back yet." Gajeel replied, crossing his arms.

"Why not? I thought her mission was rather simple." Erza questioned.

"Not that simple. The rain in Oak Town wasn't natural, I'm sure of it." A new voice was heard and everyone turned to Rogue, who entered the guild.

"What do you mean it wasn't natural?" Levy asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.

"I went there a few days ago to get some forms from the orphanage." He explained, pain crossing his face at the last word. "I could feel a strong presence, probably a mage. They must've caused the rain." Their eyes widened.

"If there was someone behind it, that changes everything." Gray said and Gajeel nodded.

"I've been telling you that something about this mission didn't feel right." He gave a pointed look towards his girlfriend.

"What should we do, master? Should we go there and help her?" Erza asked and Makarov shook his head.

"No. You just returned from a hard mission of your own, you should rest." He turned to the iron dragon slayer before he could say anything. "It's been two days since she left. I have no doubt that she'll arrive in time for her birthday, so why don't we wait until 1 PM and if she's not here you can go?"

"Fine." Gajeel sighed and Levy placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"She'll be fine." She whispered reassuringly.

"You've said that many times for the past two days." A pause. "I won't believe until I see it with my own eyes." He looked at Gray, knowing the ice mage was the only one who felt the way he did.

"Now, here's what we're going to do." Master Makarov spoke, calling everyone's attention. "We'll finish getting this party ready before Juvia comes here. Once it's over, you can tell me everything about your mission."

"I don't think we should wait, master." Erza told him while sharing worried looks with her comrades.

"The information we achieved in Sun Village is very important." Carla added, giving the master a pointed look.

"I'm sure it is, but it can wait. You've been working so hard for the past few weeks, my children. You deserve to have a break today." They nodded in agreement. After all, there was no harm in waiting a little longer to tell master about their discovery regarding Tartarus. It's not as if the dark guild had made their move yet. Or at least, that's what they thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Antartica..._

"This place sucks." Cobra commented while staring at the empty village.

"It's not that bad." Midnight shrugged while using his magic to reinforce the fire he had created.

"It's too cold. Couldn't we move somewhere that didn't have eternal winter?" Angel complained.

"Sorry, but this was the only place I knew they'd never find us." Jellal apologised.

"How did you even know about it, anyways?" Cobra asked, curious.

"You said you knew someone who lived here. Who was it?" They had been wondering that ever since they had arrived at the snowy village two days before. Seeing the ruins that represented the once blooming town reminded them of their own home towns that were destroyed when they were captured before becoming slaves in the Tower Of Heaven.

"Gray Fullbuster." Jellal replied after a few moments. He didn't see any harm in revealing that piece of information.

"I remember that guy. He was the one I fought many years ago." Racer said, having returned from his morning run around the village.

"So he lived here, huh?" Cobra said, looking around interestedly.

"No wonder he became an ice mage. This place is freezing." Angel said, adjusting the cape that covered her body.

"It's not freezing, you're just not adequately dressed." Midnight pointed out.

"There's no way I'm going to put on those horrible clothes you picked for me." She shook her head while glaring and he simply shrugged.

"It's your loss." The others watched, unsurely. These two had never been close, Angel took more liking to Cobra while Midnight spent time with his father. However, ever since their escape, they were all forced to spend time together and something changed. They didn't know what it was, but the dynamic between these two was definitely different.

"Next time ask me before picking them." Angel continued their argument.

"It's not as if I had time for that, we are on the run in case you've forgotten." Midnight remarked and she sighed.

"How could I ever forget?" That caused silence to fall over the group as each thought about their situation.

"I'm really getting sick of this." Racer said after a few minutes.

"Me too. How long will we have to keep hiding?" Cobra put in.

"I don't know." Jellal replied with a sigh as everyone turned to him. "But at least the Council's not looking for us now, they're too busy with Dorenbolt's trial." The mention of the agent who had helped them escape, risking his own life, brought more uncomfortable silence.

"I wonder how that went." Cobra curiously said after a few moments.

If only they knew.

* * *

 _Back at Fairy Tail…_ **(** **11 AM)**

While Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy joined the rest of the guild in getting everything ready for Juvia's birthday party, Master Makarov went back to the second floor. After finishing his conversation with Laxus and allowing the young man to join the others, he went to his office.

"You should've told them." The white exceed who sat on his table told him while he was closing the door.

"I know." The older man sighed before walking towards the desk and sitting down.

"Why didn't you? Aren't you worried about Juvia?" Carla asked.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't. But I think it's best not to alarm them yet." She shook her head.

"Of course it is!" Her stare was hard when she looked at him. "We agreed to do it after the wedding, yet it's been 5 days and nothing."

"I'm sorry that I've forced you to lie, Carla." Makarov apologized sincerely. "But you've seen how stressed they were with the situation regarding Juvia and Lucy's parents, then this mission they just took. They deserve to have some time to rest."

"I know they do. I'm just really worried that if we don't tell them it will be too late." Carla said, shivering at the thought of the two horrible visions regarding Juvia's fate.

"It won't." He affirmed. "I would never let one of my children get hurt."

"So why did you stop Gajeel from looking for Juvia?" Makarov sighed.

"I'm not sure. But I know a way for us to make sure that she's alright before sending anyone." She raised eyebrows in confusion.

"How?" He smiled.

"Follow me to the infirmary and you'll see." He began walking towards the door and the flying cat followed him as asked. They both couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping her visions a secret for so long, but they knew that the last thing that Gray and Juvia needed was to learn about it after all that they had been through.

* * *

 _At the infirmary…_

"Can we listen to it again? Please?" Lyon asked as he sat on a chair by Meredy's side. The pinkette sat on the bed, dressed in a short midnight blue dress that had become her new attire since finding out about her pregnancy.

"Really?" She almost laughed at his excitement. It was incredible how interested he was in anything regarding her pregnancy, she would've never expected it.

"It's amazing." He replied, shrugging and Porlyusica smiled.

"It truly is." She agreed before using her magic once again. Within seconds they could hear the sounds of their child's heartbeats and Lyon's smile enlarged. It wasn't the first time they heard it, that had been two weeks before, but it amazed him every time.

"Tell me, grandma, how long do you think it will be before I start showing?" Meredy asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're at 11 weeks, so I'd say in about 4 to 5 weeks." Lyon was amazed.

"So we'll be able to feel her by then?" The pinkette smiled. She had always suspected that they were having a girl and a few days before Lyon had told her that he agreed.

"Perhaps." Porlyusica replied before looking between them curiously. "Have you two discussed the living arrangements like I suggested?"

"We have, but there is no agreement." The ice mage replied after sharing a look with Meredy.

"There would be if you weren't so stubborn." She whispered and his eyes widened.

"I'm stubborn?" Lyon asked in disbelief. "You're the one who refused to move in with me."

"Wait, you asked her to move in with you?" Porlyusica asked, nearly glaring at him.

"He thinks that just because we're having this baby together, we should live together." Meredy replied before crossing her arms.

"I just want to be closer to her. She's my daughter too." He argued and she shook her head.

"That doesn't mean we have to live together." The healer nodded in agreement.

"I don't believe that's the best option. Living in the same house will only be confusing for everyone, considering that you two aren't together." Silence followed that statement as both considered their decision.

"That's true." Lyon agreed. "But you can't stay with Juvia forever either."

"I know. But I just…I don't have any money, so it's not as if I can afford an apartment of my own." Meredy sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"We can talk to Makarov, see if he can help." Porlyusica suggested.

"In any case, you could stay with me until you figure it out." Lyon pushed. "I don't mind the company and my house's too big anyways." He added before she could protest.

"I don't know." Meredy bit her lip, unsure. Moving in with him, even if for only a few weeks, could be disastrous.

Taking out the fact that it would make things even weirder between them, being around him for so long might reveal growing feelings she had tried very hard to suppress since she knew that he was still working on moving on from Juvia. The last thing she wanted was to make their lives even more complicated by falling in love with him. Because no matter how much she had been denying it over the past few weeks, that wasn't the most unlikely possibility.

"May I come in?" A knock on the door interrupted Meredy's response.

"Of course." She quickly told the Fairy Tail master, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"What brings you here, Makarov?" Porlyusica asked.

"I came to see Meredy." The older man replied, turning to the surprised pinkette while Carla stayed by the door. "I need your help with something important."

"Of course." She replied, eager to help.

"What is it, master Makarov?" Lyon asked, worried.

"It's Juvia." Carla was the one who answered. "We fear she might be in danger."

"What kind of danger?" The ice mage asked, standing up, ready to help as well.

"And how can I help?" Meredy was confused.

"You can help us track her down to make sure she's okay." He replied and Porlyusica's face was firm.

"No. She can't use magic, you know that." She warned and Makarov sighed.

"I do. And I wouldn't ask her to do it if it wasn't absolutely necessary." While the healer looked unsure, the young girl stood up from the bed with Lyon's help. She knew that using magic could put her child's life at risk, but Juvia had been there for her when she needed her most and Meredy wasn't about to let her down.

"I know the risks, but I'm ready to do what it takes to save Juvia." The master smiled upon seeing her determination.

"Spoken like a true Fairy Tail member." Seeing Porlyusica's worried look, he quickly explained his plan. "All I need is for you to form a link between Juvia and someone who cares about her. Can she do that?"

"Yes. That shouldn't take too much magic energy." The healer reluctantly agreed.

"You can link me to her, then." Lyon suggested.

"Wonderful. Shall we do this?" Makarov stared between the two mages, easily sensing the tension between them.

"Of course." Meredy replied before turning to the ice mage. "This might hurt." He nodded.

"I can take it." She smiled, though there was pain behind it.

"Okay. Now, you have to think about her so that I can link you." Meredy sighed as she tried to ignore the hurt. She couldn't focus on it, not when Juvia's life was on the line.

* * *

Juvia was sitting on the train, on her way to Magnolia, when she felt pain in her arm. Her eyes widened once she spot the familiar pink bracelet. A sensory link? To whom?

"Strange." She tried to ignore it as worry filled her. Had her friends realized that something wasn't right when she didn't contact them? Could they be looking for her?

"I might as well tell them that I'm alright." She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself so that whoever was linked to her (probably Gray) would feel it.

* * *

 _At Yajima's restaurant…_ **(** **11:20 AM)**

"So, is it true?" Freed asked his comrade as she worked on the birthday cake while he took care of the snacks.

"What's true?" Evergreen asked, confused.

"Come on, Ever. You know what I'm talking about." Her expression didn't change.

"You'll have to be more specific." He sighed.

"Fine." Before he could ask, Yajima appeared on the kitchen.

"Less talking, kids. We still have a lot of work to do." He told them and both frowned.

"We've been working all morning. Can't we take a break?" The brunette complained.

"I wish we could, but we need to have this done by 12:00." The party was supposed to start then, which meant they had less than an hour.

"It's not fair, why did Bixlow manage to get out of this?" She asked.

"He's probably hanging around with Lisanna." Freed replied, shrugging.

"You know, these two have become very close lately. Too close." Evergreen commented.

"Less talking, more working." Yajima repeated, making her frown. Before she could come up with a snarky reply, the door to the restaurant was opened and in came a figure wearing a hood.

"Laxus?" Freed asked, confused to why the blonde man would be there when he had been assigned by Mira as the entertainment manager. (Yeah, right.) The stranger said nothing, but the next thing they knew a hurricane was tearing down the restaurant and they were all thrown back.

"What on earth?" Freed asked once it was over and he found himself knocked on the ground, Evergreen and Yajima on each side of him.

"What is this guy?" The older man yelled just before the attacker went for him.

"Yajima, no!" The fairy woman yelled. Thankfully Freed was quick enough to defend him, but with only a single push he was sent flying away.

Evergreen stood up slowly, getting ready to attack him. Just before she could do so, though, she remembered that she couldn't use magic. Not anymore. "Damn it!" Her terrified eyes faced the hooded man, who smirked.

"You're helpless." An attack was sent her way as he decided to get rid of her before going after his true target. The brunette watched the hurricane fearfully, knowing she couldn't block it. Couldn't do anything except avoiding it, but something was gluing her to that place. She couldn't move.

"Elfman, I'm sorry." She whispered as tears began streaming down her face. She closed her eyes, trying to picture her boyfriend.

This was it. She would never see him again and they would never have the life they had been planning. It was over. Or at least that's what she thought.

Sometimes, even in the darkest of times, light can be found and fate can be changed.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Lisanna Strauss asked her older brother as they stood on a corner of the guild.

"Sorry, I just got a bad feeling." Elfman replied, looking worried.

"About Ever?" He nodded.

"I feel like…she's in danger." The young girl frowned.

"She's at Yajima's restaurant now, right? What could possibly happen to her there?" His eyes darkened.

"I don't want to think about it." He replied before his gaze went towards the previous subject of their conversation, Mirajane.

"Mira's definitely not okay." Lisanna nodded.

"I recognize that fake smile too." They were the only ones to notice something wasn't quite right with their older sister.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"That's what I was telling you. We should talk to Laxus. Maybe he can help." She replied.

"I doubt he'd talk about it." Elfman disagreed, remembering Laxus' expression once he was leaving the supply closet two days before. Whatever happened there he would surely not want to discuss.

"I just don't get it. Why would Mira be so harsh with him?" The youngest Strauss wondered.

"You didn't see how much she was crying, Lis. She obviously didn't mean it." Another sigh.

"Then why did she do it?" He shrugged, unsure.

"I don't know. But she's been acting weird for the past few days." He pointed out and Lisanna nodded.

"Yes, ever since that last appointment with Porlyusica after we returned from our latest mission." He frowned upon remembering it.

"That's right. I noticed that before, why didn't we talk to her again?" Her response was interrupted by a loud scream as Sting and Yukino entered the guild.

"Guys, you have to see this!" Their faces were filled with horror as the dragon slayer held onto the newspaper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel asked, glaring at the blonde.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but Rufus just gave it to us and you have to see it." Yukino told everyone. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza, who had been talking, approached the door.

"What's in it?" Gray asked, curious.

"There was an attack on the council two days ago." Sting revealed while showing them the front page of the newspaper where there was an image of the destroyed ERA building.

"Oh My God!" Lucy's hands jumped to her mouth as she stared at it in shock. Everyone gasped.

"That's not even the worse part." The dragon slayer continued.

"The council members….they're all dead." Yukino said and everyone gasped. Dead? The Council members? Not possible!

"Let me see this!" Natsu yelled, taking the newspaper from Sting's hands.

"Shit!" Gray's face paled once he read it.

"Do they know who's behind it?" Erza asked, already having a guess.

"They said it was a member of Tartarus." Sting revealed and the 5 members of Team Natsu shared a look.

"Just as we feared." The red head said.

"What do you mean, Erza?" Mira asked. The guild hall was silent as everyone payed attention to the conversation.

"On our mission, we found out some things about Tartarus." Lucy told them, still in shock.

"Like what?" Gajeel asked.

"Apparently, those jerks were responsible for what happened in the Sun Village" Gray replied and many people raised their brows in confusion.

"That's not important." Natsu said. "But anyways, we talked to my uncle because he was there and…"

"Wait, who?" Gajeel interrupted.

"Atlas Flame; he's one of the dragons we fought during the Games." Lucy quickly explained.

"But anyways, he said that…" Natsu was interrupted once again.

"You're safe. Safe." A relieved whisper.

"Juvia?" Gray asked, eyes widening.

"You're okay." Gajeel whispered, relief crossing his face. Levy and Lucy smiled.

"What's happening here?" The bluenette asked, looking around the decorated room in confusion.

"Oh, that's right." Mira put on a bright smile. "Happy birthday!" Many people yelled the same and Juvia couldn't help but to smile.

"You didn't have to do all of this. Thank you!" For a moment she forgot about the terrible secrets she had uncovered, she forgot all about Zeref, Tartarus and E.N.D. Instead, her mind focused on the amazing friends who had worked hard to make this day a special one for her.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Cana asked, a smirk on her face.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright." Gray told her while taking a few steps. As soon as he was close enough, the water mage threw her arms around him, not caring who saw. He was caught off guard by the force behind the hug, but wrapped his arms around her anyways.

For a few moments they just held each other, content to be together again.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Natsu joked.

"Shut up, flame breath!" Gajeel told him while glaring.

"You want to pick a fight with me?" The pink haired boy asked.

"Seriously?" Levy asked, eyeing the two with raised brows.

"Can't you two ever behave?" Lucy added, rolling her eyes.

"I was worried." Their attention was caught by Juvia's confession once she pulled apart from the hug.

"So was I." Gray told her while holding tightly onto her hands. "At least everything turned out okay in the end."

"Yes. I missed you." A pale hand touched his face and he smiled.

"I missed you too." They leaned in for a passionate kiss as her hands held onto his face and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Now I'm really going to throw up." Natsu whispered, ignoring the glare coming from his girlfriend.

"Do you have to do this here?" Gajeel asked and the couple pulled apart.

"If you can do it all the time, why can't they?" Cana teased, making him and Levy blush.

"Now that's interesting." Lucy smirked at her best friend.

"I recall that someone promised to give me details once I returned from my mission." Juvia said, eyeing Gajeel pointedly while Gray kept his arms around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been wondering what possibly caused Levy to decide to be with you." He remarked, earning a glare from the iron dragon slayer.

"Are you looking for a fight, stripper?" He warned, already getting into an offensive stance.

"Can't you leave that for later?" Macao said, approaching the group with a drink in hand.

"Yeah, wasn't there supposed to be a party?" Wabaka added.

"Before we can get to that, we need to discuss what we found out during our mission." Erza reminded everyone.

"Is that okay with you?" Lucy turned to her cousin.

"Of course. I can tell that's more important than a party." She told them, deciding to tell everyone about her own discovery once they were done.

"Okay, so as I was saying…" Natsu and Lucy began telling everyone of their mission in Sun Village while Gray filled his girlfriend in what happened to the council. Once he revealed that Tartarus was behind the attack, Juvia could feel her heart stopping as overwhelming fear filled her.

"So it seems like they might be in possession of one of Zeref's books." Erza said after Natsu began explaining their conversation with Atlas Flame. In respect to Gray, they left out the part when it was explained that an ice demon slayer had frozen the village since the ice mage wanted to ask Silver about it first.

"The book of E.N.D?" Rogue asked, face filled with horror.

"If they have the book for summoning E.N.D then we don't stand a chance." Levy remarked, terrified.

"Wait, what did you say? E.N.D?" Juvia asked, removing Gray's arms from around her waist as she took a step towards the group by the door.

 _"I suppose I don't really have a choice. I'll have to use her."_

 _"I believe she can be strong enough. After all, she has more than showed us how unbelievably strong she is."_

 _"But to become the new E.N.D? She's not ready."_

"Yeah. According to uncle, he's supposed to be the most powerful demon." Natsu explained and her face paled. The room began spinning as the memories she had uncovered joined together.

 _"Whatever happens, she will not be killed." The dark wizard gave his creations warning looks._

 _"I'll allow her to live a normal life, away from here, in case she fails to become the new E.N.D."_

"No. No." She whispered, trying to stop the flow of memories. She was barely aware of the strange looks her friends were giving her.

 _I'm sure you'll be of much help in destroying Fairy Tail. After all, seeing you unlock your second origin has made me finally understand why you were chosen._

It was suddenly hard to breathe and she coughed. "Juvia?" Gray asked, concerned. She didn't hear him, all she could hear was their voices. Zeref. Seilah. The nine demons.

"She's having a panic attack." Lucy quickly realized once Juvia coughed once more, attempting to breathe. Why was it suddenly so hard?

"But why?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Juvia, listen to me. You're alright, you're safe." Gray tried to call her attention, but she wasn't listening. She stumbled a bit as she attempted to breathe, to no avail. Her body temperature dropped significantly and her face became even paler.

"Juvia, come on." Gajeel pleaded and dark blue eyes met his for a moment. He was surprised by the pain reflected on her face.

"Please, no." A final shaky whisper before her eyes closed as her body went limp.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Do you understand now why Zeref chose to use Juvia? Do you think that he will succeed in turning her into an Etherion?**

 **Gruvia fans, did you enjoy their reunion?**

 **What about Lyredy's scene? I warned you that his journey to move on from Juvia wouldn't be easy.**

 **On another topic, are you excited to see what part that Oracion Seis will take in this war? They'll be pretty important.**

 **Lastly, what do you think will happen next with Juvia? Will she tell them about Zeref's plan?**

 **Chapter 2 will be called One Truth, Many Lies. **

**Here's the summary: While Jellal figures out Tartarus' next target, Fairy Tail decides to declare** **war against the demons. However, the stakes are raised because of Silver's disappearance and the reveal of Elfman and Evergreen's huge secret. Will they manage to protect the ones they love?**

 **That's it. Think we can make it to 4 reviews by the 10th of March?**


	2. One Truth, Many Lies

**Hey, people. I am so glad that you've already began to enjoy this story. The response to the first chapter was very encouraging, so a big thank you for Silvix, Jessbae, Waffels and Guest. **

**Let me reply to the latter two comments since you didn't use your accounts.**

 **Waffels : Glad to know this hasn't disappointed you. I hope the rest of the story won't either, it will be much different from what happens in the anime/manga. **

**Guest : It's no problem, I can understand how the last chapter of Connections might've been unsatisfying since it pretty much skipped all the intenseness of the war against Tartarus. Here you'll see everything that went down before the time jump. **

**Just a little WARNING before the chapter begins: there is ****MATURE CONTENT** **at the end of this chapter.**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

Believe-Christina Perri

Cause I have been where you are before

And I have felt the pain of losing who you are

And I have died so many times

But I am still alive

I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday

I believe that your head is the only thing in your way

I wish that you could see your scars turn in to beauty

I believe that today it's ok to be not ok

* * *

"Elfman, I'm sorry." Evergreen whispered before closing her eyes. There was nothing she could do now, the spell making her unable to move was too strong and she couldn't use magic to undo it.

"Humans are such cowards." Tempester shook his head while watching her. He didn't understand why she wasn't attempting to escape so the attack wouldn't hit her, but he didn't care either. As long as she was eliminated, it didn't matter.

Time passed and Evergreen stood in place, eyes closed and heart beating fast. Fear consumed her, fear of death, fear for her friends, for Elfman. How would he react to her death? Would he ever find a way to move on? She felt tears streaming down her face at the thought that she'd never see him again.

Her train of thought was broken when she suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around her and suddenly she was falling. Her eyes opened just as the attack passed a few centimetres above her head.

"Why the hell were you just standing there?" She looked down and was shocked to find Laxus.

"Laxus?" Evergreen whispered, confused.

"Idiot, you almost got yourself killed." He scolded before removing her from him and sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't... I can't use magic." More tears streamed down her face and he sighed.

"We'll talk about this later. Now stay here while I take care of this." He stood up and she watched him walk away, a small smile appearing on her face.

Whoever her attacker was, he didn't stand a chance now.

* * *

 _Later, at Fairy Tail..._

"No!" Gray screamed as he watched Juvia fall. Thankfully, Rogue, who was closest to her, had quick reflexes and was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel was confused.

"I don't know." Lucy worriedly stared at her cousin. Something wasn't right.

"She's cold." Rogue said as he touched Juvia's face.

"Wendy, can you heal her?" Erza turned to the young dragon slayer, who nodded.

"I can try." She approached the unconscious mage and knelt by her side while Gray did the same.

"I don't understand why this happened." He whispered while taking Juvia's pale hand.

"She was probably shocked by the attack on the council." Lucy suggested, though unsurely.

"I don't think that was it." Erza shook her head.

"Come on, Juvia. Just wake up." Gray pleaded while Wendy used her magic on her. Since the water mage was merely unconscious, there wasn't much she could do, but she tried her best nonetheless.

"What's going on?" A loud voice brought their attention to Master Makarov, followed by Carla, Lyon and Meredy. They had just come out of the infirmary after hearing Gray's scream.

"Master, we need to speak with you." Erza called him and even from afar he could tell there was an urgent look on her face.

"Oh, My God. Is she okay?" Meredy asked once she and Lyon rushed to the group, having seen Juvia's unconscious form, now in Gray's arms.

"What happened?" Lyon gave the him a worried look.

"I don't know." The other ice mage answered, frustrated. Before anyone could ask more questions, big blue eyes opened and the water mage slowly sat up, a hand pressed against her head while she let out a groan.

"Juvia?" Rogue called and she removed it, letting them see the horrified look on her face.

"It was them." The words echoed through the silent hall.

"What?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Tartarus. It was them." Everyone felt chills down their spines.

"What about them?" Gray asked and she turned to him. He knew that horrified look, had seen it many times when she talked about the strangers who had kidnapped her long ago. His stomach dropped as he realized it just before she voiced his thoughts.

"They were the ones… they kidnapped me." Silence followed as looks of disbelief came to everyone's faces.

"What?" Natsu repeated, face suddenly pale and eyes widened.

"It couldn't be." Lyon denied it.

"This is insane!" Levy screamed, holding onto Gajeel's arm because the world suddenly started to spin.

"What are you even talking about?" Sting asked, confused, while he glanced at Yukino and Rogue.

"It's a long story." Lucy replied, eyes still focused on Juvia.

"Are you sure it was them?" Gray asked while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes. I remember now." Another round of silence.

"So your memories have returned?" Erza wanted to confirm.

"Most of them, yes." Juvia closed her eyes as more flashes crossed her mind. Tartarus. Zeref's demons. For years she had wondered who they were, but the truth seemed so absurd that she couldn't believe it.

"Do you remember where they took you?" Natsu asked, hoping that she'd know where their hideout was.

"No, I have no idea where their base was." She replied, eyes opening briefly.

"Maybe you shouldn't push her now." Lucy warned, eyeing the bluenette with worry.

"I know we shouldn't." Erza replied before sighing. "However, with what happened to the council, we need all the information that we can get."

"I understand." Juvia said while standing up with Gray's help. "I can't let anyone else get hurt when I can help you catch them."

"I think you should be more worried about yourself." Gajeel said, making her look at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" She knew why she should be worried. Tartarus was dangerous. They had managed to wipe out the Magic Council with ease, not to mention Antartica and many villages that were destroyed by Deliora. And they surely would try to eliminate her, seeing as she now knew exactly who they were.

"If they find out that you remember them…" Gray was unable to finish the sentence.

"I have no doubt that they will." Juvia replied, crossing her arms. "But there's no way I'm going to hide away like a coward. If you're going after them, I am too."

"Don't be stupid." Gajeel shook his head.

"It's not the best idea." Erza agreed.

"I'm not saying it's a good idea." The water mage told them as her face changed from scared to angry. "But they ruined my life. I won't let them get away with it." There was a fire burning in her eyes that Gray hadn't seen in a while. He knew it then, there was no changing her mind.

"You'll only get yourself killed." Lucy tried to reason.

"So will you. Going after them is a stupid plan, but I know that we have to do something to stop them." Juvia argued.

"It's not stupid." Natsu protested.

"Trust me, I wish I could believe that we can handle this threat. However, I'm afraid that we may be way out of our league here." Erza gave her a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" The answer not only shocked them, but it shook their confidence about fighting against Tartarus.

"They're not human." Juvia paused before taking a deep breath. "They're all demons… from the books of Zeref."

"Say what?" Natsu's jaw was on the floor.

"We are so screwed." Sting added.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight them?" Even Gajeel found his confidence fading.

"What do we do, master?" Erza turned to their leader.

"Nothing." His reply shocked them.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu yelled.

"There is nothing we can do now." Makarov continued as if he hadn't spoken. "We don't know Tartarus' location or what they're planning. It's no use going after them."

"So we just do nothing to stop them?" Erza asked, disbelieving.

"I know you don't like this, but our best plan is to wait until they make their move again." The older man looked around the room.

"What if they do that here?" Gray asked. Many worried glances were shared.

"Then we'll be ready." Fairy Tail's master replied confidently. "We'll place protective barriers around the guild and keep our guard up."

"I don't know if that will be enough." Juvia said.

"I'm sure we can hold them off." Lyon reassured her.

"You don't understand." She shook her head as more unwanted memories came rushing back. "They're not like the other enemies we faced."

"Because they're demons, we got that." Gajeel told her.

"How powerful can they be?" Natsu wondered.

"Powerful enough to wipe out entire villages." She replied, looking between the two ice mages. "Deliora was sent by them. They were testing his strength to see if he could become one of the nine demon gates."

"So they're the reason why…" Gray didn't finish his sentence. She nodded.

"They are going to pay." Lyon said, face filled with fury.

"You can bet on that." Gajeel said.

"Juvia, is there anything else we need to know before we begin securing the guild hall and warning our allies?" Makarov asked the water mage. She knew that she should tell them about Zeref's plan back then and E.N.D. But she also knew that they would never look at her the same if they knew what she was supposed to be. Besides, the plan had failed and Zeref didn't need her anymore, so what was the point of mentioning it anyway?

"No, I think that's all." If only she knew how much that lie would cost.

* * *

After their plan was settled, Master Makarov was filled in on everything regarding Tartarus while everyone rushed to protect the guild as best as possible. Lyon, Rogue, Sting and Yukino went back to their guilds to warn them about what was going on.

At Fairy Tail, Levy worked on putting enchantments around the guild, since Freed was still missing, though Laxus had been sent to fetch him and Evergreen a while before. Lucy, with Loki's help; Natsu, Gray and Erza all placed defenses around the guild. Whether it was a gate made of ice, a firewall or multiple swords that would be fired at Erza's command; everyone in the guild helped protect their home.

Juvia wanted to help out, but after her panic attack Porlyusica advised her not to use magic for a while. She was taken back to the infirmary, Meredy following her. After a quick check out with the healer, she was discharged after being advised to rest and try not to think about what happened years before.

That would've been easier if the memories didn't keep flashing in her mind, but Meredy was able to distract her while everyone worked on protecting the guild. The pinkette had been living with her for enough time to know how to get her mind off things and Juvia was grateful for her help. She knew Meredy was going through a hard time herself, what with everything regarding Lyon and the baby, so perhaps taking care of Juvia was helping her escape her problems as well.

In the end, everyone decided to keep the party going while they waited for Tartarus to make their move. It might not have been the best idea, considering the dangerous situation that they were facing, but Master told them that was precisely why they should take this opportunity to have fun and rest before the big battle came. After all, it was no use wasting all of their energies waiting for Tartarus to attack.

So they let go of their worries for a few moments and just enjoyed themselves. First everyone gave Juvia her presents and she was filled with happiness upon seeing how much they all cared. Each gift was unique and consistent with the person who gave them. For example, Gajeel made a mixtape with all of his songs; Levy gave her a book about water magic; Lucy chose a bracelet that had once belonged to Juvia's own mother and a beautiful notebook with flowers on the cover; Natsu gave a blue scarf similar to his own and Meredy provided her with a copy of Romeo and Juliet that Ultear had given her for her 16th birthday.

When it came to Mirajane's turn, Juvia's eyes widened upon seeing the beautiful dark blue gown.

"You remembered?" She asked and the she-devil gave a genuine smile.

"Of course. I didn't know if you still wanted it, but I thought it would be a nice gift." The bluenette smiled back while holding onto the princess dress as the memory of the first time she had thought of Fairy Tail as her home came to mind.

 _"A prince costume? Are you kidding me?" Gray complained as Mira handed him the costume. It was the day of the Harvest Festival and, after a long day in which Laxus had forced many members of the guild to fight each other during what he called "The Battle Of Fairy Tail", everyone was getting ready to have some fun at the Fantasia Parade._

 _"I'm sure it will look good on you." Juvia told him and he slightly blushed, still frowning._

 _"Why do I have to wear it?" The ice mage questioned and Mira smiled._

 _"Because Erza assigned you to it. Do you want to argue with her?" She raised an eyebrow and Gray gulped as he eyed the red head who was currently talking to Lucy._

 _"No." He gave a defeated sigh before accepting the piece of clothing and walking away._

 _"Now it's your turn, Juvia." Mira happily told the bluenette before turning around and grabbing a piece of fabric. As soon as Juvia saw the beautiful dress, her eyes widened._

 _"It's… for me?" She asked, dumbfounded._

 _"Of course. Erza made sure to leave the princess costume for you. Pretty clever, huh?" The white haired woman gave a wink and Juvia found herself smiling as well._

 _"I should thank her. It's been years since I had the opportunity to wear such a beautiful gown." She said, fingers softly tracing the blue fabric._

 _"Really? Then I guess I know what I should give you for your birthday, when it comes." Juvia smiled towards her kind friend before taking the dress._

 _"Thank you so much, Mira." She hugged the older woman, who quickly embraced her._

 _"No problem." Mira replied, smiling. "Now go get ready. I can't wait to see just how amazing you'll look. I bet Gray won't be able to take his eyes off you." Juvia blushed at the mention of her crush before shaking her head and walking away, smiling._

 _That was a good day, despite the fact she had spent half of it trapped as a stone statue and then forced to fight Cana. At least she managed to get third place on the Miss Fairy Tail contest. She didn't know how she had managed to overtop Bisca and Cana, who were both amazing and popular, but it was a good sign that perhaps she had found her home._

"Thank you." Juvia hugged her friend enthusiastically.

"No problem." Mira stepped away once she saw the ice mage approaching them.

"Happy Birthday, Juvia." The water mage wasted no time in hugging him tightly and the couple kissed, ignoring everyone's reactions.

"So, what have you got?" The bluenette asked, eyeing the two small packages that he held.

"This one's from me." He handed the gift wrapped in light blue paper and she opened it slowly, careful not to tear the wrapping. Inside it was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"It's beautiful." She gently touched the pendant. "Did you make this?" She asked upon realizing that it was made of ice.

"Yeah, after you told me how the one your mother gave you broke during a mission, I thought about it." He replied, looking at her unsurely.

"How thoughtful." She gave him the brightest smile. "Thank you, my love. I truly adore it." His expression relaxed, being replaced by a smile of his own.

"I'm glad to hear it." Many people awed and they ignored them as she turned around and lifted her hair so that he could tie the necklace around her neck.

"It really is beautiful." Lucy said as she inspected the necklace along with Levy.

"What about the other one?" The petit woman curiously asked, pointing towards the other small gift.

"This one's from my father." Gray answered and Juvia's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered.

"Silver! I'm so sorry, I had completely forgotten." She turned around to face him and his face fell as he realized it.

"Do you think that Tartarus might have…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm afraid so." She replied.

"If they have him, then he's probably dead." Natsu said without thinking.

"Natsu!" Lucy gave him a warning look.

"No, he's not dead. I would know if he was." Gray replied confidently. "But I don't even want to think about what they'll do to him."

"He'll be alright, he knows how to handle them. " Juvia reassured him. Another lie that she wished that she didn't have to tell. But she didn't want him to keep worrying when there was nothing they could do.

"There's nothing we can do for him now, so just try to keep your mind off it, okay?" Erza suggested and he nodded.

"Now that the presents are over, who wants to have some cake?" Lisanna called while coming out of the kitchen with the cake she had prepared.

"Hell, yeah!" Natsu yelled while racing towards the table where she was placing it.

"Since the food's not here, I guess I'll have to settle for cake." Gajeel said, frustration clear on his face. Levy laughed at her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking his hand as they followed Natsu.

"Will you be okay?" Juvia whispered in Gray's ears once she noticed that he was lost in thought.

"I think so. Will you?" He looked at her, concerned.

"Yes. But I need a distraction." A smirk came upon her face. "Can you meet me in the supply closet after we're finished with the cake?" She whispered so no one would hear it.

"Are you sure?" God knew he needed a distraction more than anything.

"Yes." She grabbed his head and kissed him firmly, taking the ice mage by surprise. "I promised to show you how much I love you and I intend to follow it." With that said she left towards the cake and he stood there for a moment, stunned, until Erza called his attention.

As Gray stood by Juvia's side while she blew out the candles and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday', he cherished the happy moments, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everything fell apart.

* * *

 _At Tartarus hideout…_ **(12:35 AM)**

"Why isn't Jackal back yet?" Kyoka complained as she arrived at the main room where all the other demons were.

"His job isn't done." Torafusa replied calmly.

"What about Tempester?" She then asked.

"He should be done by now." Seilah replied, a smile upon her face.

"Hopefully he'll be able to eliminate Fairy Tail's strongest so that we can work on the weaklings." Franmalth said, smirking.

"You shouldn't underestimate them, Franmalth." Keyes warned, showing up from no where. "They are stronger than we've taken them for."

"Are you concerned?" Seilah asked and he shook his head while laughing.

"Not at all, I know their stories are destined to end in tragedy." All of them smirked.

"And it won't be long now." Kyoka said.

"Lord Zeref said we should keep an eye on them and see which council members they'll choose to protect." Torafusa revealed. "He also made it clear that he'll take care of the girl."

"I already have the perfect plan to ensure that they're all eliminated." Seilah told them and Kyoka smirked.

"I'm guessing it has to do with the Strauss siblings." The other woman nodded.

"Of course. They are, after all, the reason why I've decided to target Fairy Tail." She replied calmly.

"You know, Seilah, seeking revenge is something only humans do." Her eyes suddenly narrowed in danger.

"Don't you dare compare me to them." The skeleton smirked.

"So she hates them. So do I." Kyoka shrugged.

"I don't hate them." Seilah quickly said. "Hate is a human emotion, which I don't have any interest in."

"Agreed." Torafusa nodded. "Speaking of hate, how is Silver?" He turned to Kyoka, who smirked.

"He's ready." They raised their brows.

"Are you sure?" Keyes asked.

"I still remember the last time she told us that." Franmalth whispered and she glared.

"He's unconscious now, but as soon as he wakes up, he'll be one of us." Kyoka told them, the smirk back on her face.

"Very well." Keyes said.

"I'm surprised he could withhold the transformation." Seilah commented.

"Whose powers did you give him?" Torafusa asked and Kyoka's reply brought a large smirk to Keyes' face.

"Deliora. I figured it would make things interesting." The skeleton laughed in delight and many of the demons joined him. Fairy Tail might be aware of what they were, but not even Juvia knew the extent of their power and desire to kill.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Antartica…_

"This is unbelievable!" Cobra yelled while staring at the paper.

"Can't believe they took out the Council that easily." Angel added, looking at it from behind his shoulder.

"How did you manage to escape?" Jellal turned to the former agent who had delivered the news to them a few minutes before.

Dorenbolt looked like he had been through hell, which was true. His cape was torn and many scratches could be seen through the holes in his outfit. But his state of mind was even worse. From the moment he had arrived at Antartica after contacting Jellal, he had only murmured inaudible things before handling them the newspaper. His pale face and shaking hands added to the sickly look and Jellal couldn't deny that he was worried.

"I don't know." Dorenbolt replied, voice shaky and eyes still terrified. The blue haired man was sure that he was replaying the explosion constantly in his mind.

"You need to pull yourself together, man." Racer told the agent.

"Just give him time." Richard said while continuing to treat a large gash on Dorenbolt's shoulder.

"We don't have time." Angel said, turning around and facing them. "For all we know they could have attacked again."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Midnight said, crossing his arms. "They sure work fast."

"I guess now it's time for us to strike back." Cobra said, leaving the newspaper on the ground as he approached them.

"How? We still don't know where they are." Angel asked, frustrated.

"We can't just sit around and wait anymore." Racer firmly said and Jellal nodded.

"I agree. It's time to take action." They gave him surprised looks.

"Alright." Cobra cheered. "So, shall we go hunt some demons?" He turned to his comrades, who smiled.

"I'm ready." Midnight said, determination upon his face.

"So am I." Racer added.

"I didn't say that we were going after Tartarus." Jellal said, catching their attention.

"What the hell did you mean, then?" Cobra asked, confused.

"Our best shot is to find the location of their next intended attack." The blue haired man replied.

"How are we supposed to figure that out?" Angel asked while covering her arms to protect herself from the cold.

"I think… I know." Dorenbolt spoke, making them stare at him.

"Easy there, agent." Richard said when he tried to move, placing a firm hand on his uninjured shoulder to keep him still.

"Where is it?" Jellal asked the agent. After taking a deep breath, the latter replied.

"They're going after figures of power in order to destabilize our world. First the Council, then..." He started coughing, leaving the 5 former members of Oracion Seis confused and curious.

Only Jellal finured out what he was about to say and his eyes widened. This was bad. Really bad. If Tartarus succeeded, the entire political system that humans had tried so hard to create would fall apart completely.

* * *

 _Back at Fairy Tail..._ **(12:50 AM)**

As soon as the cake was distributed and everyone began chatting, Juvia excused herself, telling them she had to go to the bathroom. As much as she loved the party and her friends for making this birthday the best one in years, the need to get away was overwhelming.

The longer she spent with them, the more she'd feel guilty for lying and it was becoming unbearable. Her conscience wouldn't let her forget about Tartarus and E.N.D, as much as she tried. Why couldn't her mind focus on something else?

 _"She's almost ready." Kyoka said, watching the child that lay on the ground._

 _"Are you sure?" Seilah asked._

 _"Yes. Her resistance has increased, it shouldn't be long until she can be transformed." Juvia shivered as she stared at them, half conscious._

 _"You've been testing her for only two years, Kyoka. Maybe she needs more time." Torafusa said._

 _"She doesn't have more time." Keyes replied._

 _"Yes, I can tell that soon she'll be nothing more than another soul to my collection." Franmalth crackled._

 _"She won't die, I'm sure of it." Kyoka confidently told them._

 _"Maybe not. After all, no human has lasted more than a few months, yet she's managed to stay alive after two years." Seilah reminded them._

 _"She will make an excellent replacement for E.N.D." Kyoka said before she took a few steps towards the young girl. Within seconds a scream left her mouth as the torture restarted._

"Juvia?" She almost jumped at the sound of his voice before turning around.

"Hey." He could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Don't." Gray nodded in understanding before approaching her.

"So, what now?" He leaned casually against the door leading to the supply closet, a curious look on his face.

"Now you'll kiss me." She replied, face relaxing as he smirked before doing as she asked. Her hands pressed against his chest while his arms went towards her shoulders as he removed her dark blue jacket. Once he was done, it was her turn as she unbuttoned his shirt while keeping their lips locked.

"Wow. That was…" Gray said once they were forced to pull apart, both breathless.

"Yeah." Juvia finished, placing a hand on the door to hold herself up.

"Maybe we should go to my place." He suggested, but she shook her head.

"No, it's not safe there." She reminded him before closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun here."

"I like that." His arms wrapped around he waist as he brought her even closer before they kissed again. It wasn't long before it became more intense as he lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. Upon hearing the loud sounds of the party, they decided to go inside the supply closet as planned and Gray closed the door behind them before pressing her against the wall.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly when he buried his head on her neck while showering it with kisses while his hands worked on unzipping her dress. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and she closed her eyes, getting lost in the moment. Unfortunately, it ended too soon.

"Oh My God!" Lucy pretty much screamed, making Juvia's eyes open while Gray removed his head from her neck and quickly zipped up her dress.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He glared at Natsu, who stood by the blonde's side.

"You forgot to lock the door." The dragon slayer replied while raising a brow. The water mage buried her head on Gray's shoulder, feeling embarrassed.

"Go mind your own business." Gray snapped at the couple, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"We can't. Master sent us to fetch you, he said that we need to come to the infirmary. Now." Lucy told them. The urgency in her tone let them know this was bad news, so Juvia removed her legs from around Gray's waist and stood by his side, a hand pressed against his chest to keep standing while his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked and Lucy sighed.

"There was an attack." Her blood went cold.

"No." A broken whisper.

"Come on." Natsu called and the couple followed him and his girlfriend outside. Upon spotting their clothes, Gray and Juvia quickly dressed themselves while blushing furiously under their friends' stares. This was a really awkward and embarrassing situation, but surely couldn't be worse than what they'd face at the infirmary.

* * *

 _At the infirmary…_

"I'lll do what I can." Porlyusica's voice could be heard as the two couples entered the crowded place. After pushing through a few of their guild mates, they were able to see the four occupied beds and their eyes widened. Freed, Evergreen, Yajima and Laxus lay in each bed. Their faces were pale, their eyes had dark circles under them and they were all whimpering in pain despite being unconscious.

"But far smaller exposures than theirs have been proven lethal. Recovery is possible, but not guaranteed or even likely." The healer continued explaining and Juvia shook her head.

"No." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Excuse me, get out of the way!" A loud voice was heard over Porlyusica's explanations and everyone grew silent as they let Elfman and Lisanna pass. As soon as he saw his girlfriend, his face paled.

"No! Ever!" Many people gave him pitiful looks.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked, looking around worriedly.

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked, faced filled with anger.

"Tartarus." Juvia whispered.

"We were waiting for them to make their move, now they have. It's time to fight back." Gray turned to Fairy Tail's master, who stood in front of them while watching Laxus.

"They have to pay for what they did." Elfman agreed, while glancing at Evergreen's unconscious form.

"And they will." Erza said, a plan already forming in her mind. "But first we need to come up with a way to locate them."

"That isn't our priority." Makarov said, turning their attention back to him. "Don't you see what's happening here?" He pointed at Yajima and the red head's eyes widened.

"They're targeting all members of the Council, current and former." He nodded.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Makarov looked between all of the guild members that were gathered around the infirmary. "Now our primary job is to keep all the former members of the council safe from Tartarus, so we'll begin researching for their homes immediately."

"How are we going to do that?" Gray asked, knowing that the addresses were kept secret since the Council had imprisoned a great deal of people who'd surely want revenge.

"I think I can help." Loke said, appearing after a bright orange light. While he explained how he had gotten a few addresses, Porlyusica turned to Makarov, desperation clear on her face.

"You need to be fast, I don't know how much longer they'll last." He nodded in understanding.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make them well." Her worried eyes surveyed the beds before stopping on Evergreen.

"Specially her, she won't be able to hold on much longer." Hearing this, Elfman took a few steps forward.

"Why do you say that?" She sighed.

"Her condition makes her vulnerable, so she doesn't have the strength to stay alive for long." Many strange looks were shared.

"What condition are you talking about, Miss. Porlyusica?" Mirajane asked, stepping forward. No one noticed, but she also looked rather sickly.

"She's pregnant." It was Elfman who replied and he looked even more broken than when Lisanna was thought to be dead.

"Wait, what?" Gray screamed in surprise. There were many surprised gaps coming from everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mira asked him.

"We were going to, after the party." He replied, lowering his head so no one could see the devastated look on his face.

"This just gives us one more reason to get back at Tartarus." Natsu determinately said and many people nodded.

"Let's get going, then." Gray said and Juvia smiled at him.

"Yes, let's show them the power of our love!" While he raised a brow, Makarov spoke once again.

"I don't think you should go, Juvia." Her smile was replaced by a determined look.

"I knew you'd say that, but I'm not backing down." She crossed her arms over her chest. "No one wants to destroy Tartarus more than I do."

"But they surely want to destroy you, so if you go there you'll just make it easier for them." Lucy argued, but it was no use.

"If I stay here I'll just put everyone else in danger." She turned to Makarov. "I'm going."

"Fine." He sighed, knowing best than to argue any further. They were in the middle of a crisis and there were more important matters to be handled.

The memory of Carla's visions reminded him of why she shouldn't go, but he ignored it. Tartarus, Zeref or whoever that mysterious man was wouldn't be able to touch her. "But at least take a team with you."

"I'll go." Gajeel quickly volunteered.

"Me too." Gray added even though it was obvious.

"Maybe I'll join you." Erza suggested, but Juvia shook her head.

"No, I think that'll be enough, Erza. I'm not a damsel in distress and we need someone to stay here and protect the guild." Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose that's enough. Be very careful, please." After the three of them nodded, he turned to the other members in order to form other groups. They had four addresses, so three more groups were formed: Natsu, Lucy and Wendy; Levy, Jet and Troy and Max, Alzack and Bisca- Asuka stayed in Mirajane's care.

While they were being formed, Porlyusica called for Juvia. "Be careful, you're not out of the woods yet."

"Do you think I might have another attack?" The water mage asked and she nodded.

"It's possible." Porlyusica eyed her worriedly. "I'd advise you not to go, but I understand why you have to."

"I'll be okay." Juvia confidently told her before her eyes found the familiar pinkette who sat on a chair, going almost unnoticed. "Can you make sure she's okay? Now that she can't use magic I worry about what'll happen when the battle begins."

"I'm worried too. I'll keep an eye on her until Lyon returns." The bluenette stared at her curiously.

"Returns? So he'll be back here?" She had expected him to stay at Lamia Scale.

"Yes. He told me that he'd only go back to Lamia Scale in order to warn them about Tartarus." A small smile came to the healer's face. "He even said that Meredy and the child are more important." Juvia was shocked, to say the least. Lyon Vastia was so proud of his guild that she'd never imagine something could be more important.

"Now that's new." Upon hearing her voice, she turned around only to spot her boyfriend and best friend walking in her direction.

"We got the address from Loke. Can we go?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Before they left, they said their goodbyes to everyone. When it came to Lucy's turn, the blonde hugged her tighter than normal.

"Stay alive, okay?" Juvia nodded once they pulled apart.

"You too." The celestial spirit also nodded. They understood perfectly what the other was thinking now: they were family. The last family each had, so they couldn't lose each other.

"Come on, Luce." Natsu called and, after giving Juvia another worried look, she turned around and joined her boyfriend.

As Juvia also turned around so that she could say her final goodbyes to Meredy, she had a bad feeling. The same one she did before leaving for that mission two days before. Trying to ignore it, she focused on the memory of the blue haired man who returned her memories as she wondered who he was and if maybe he was involved somehow with Tartarus.

She was unaware of his dark green eyes watching her through a familiar book as he smiled to himself. "It's finally here. The beginning…of her end."

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **The cat's finally out of the bag, now! I thought if they knew what Tartarus were, not only would it make the story more interesting, but Fairy Tail could be better prepared for the battle.**

 **What did you think of Juvia's decision to go after them even knowing that they'd try to kill her?**

 **On another topic, did you enjoy the scenes at her birthday party, with the presents and the flashback to the Fantasia Parade? What about Gruvia's sexy scene with NaLu catching them? The next few chapters will be all business, so I'm afraid there won't be many fun scenes from now on.**

 **About Tartarus, did you catch my hint about Seilah's true motive for targeting Fairy Tail? That will be important in the future.**

 **Lastly, I told you that Oracion Seis would be important. Where do you think they'll go now?**

 **Next chapter: Broken Promises.**

 **Summary: Fairy Tail's mission to stop Tartarus and protect the former members of the Council doesn't go as planned. While Elfman and Lisanna face a forgotten enemy, Mirajane struggles with Laxus' confessions, Erza worries about Jellal and** **Juvia is forced to make a decision that could change everything** **. Are all promises truly meant to be broken?**

 **Can we try 5 reviews by the 17th of March?**


	3. Broken Promises

**Hello, dear readers. I was a little disappointed at the lack of response for the last chapter, but the one wonderful review I got was enough to keep me excited about this story. So a big thank you, Silvx, and Happy Birthday! I wish you have an amazing day today!**

 **To be honest, I haven't written anymore chapter of demons in the past 10 days, but that's because I've been working on the prompts for Gruvia Week. Since I only joined the FT fandom in August last year, I didn't have the opportunity to participate, so I'm really excited for this year!**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last Kiss-Pearl Jam

I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss

I found the love that I knew I had miss

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight

I lost my love, my life that night

* * *

 _November 15th, X374…_

 _It was a warm, sunny day. Supposedly just another beautiful summer day, but not for him. He walked along the beautiful grass field, looking towards the blue sky with the saddest expression on his face. He hated it. From a very young age he had always preferred the rain, it brought him comfort and reminded him of the most important person in his life. Or at least she had been, so long ago._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to come." He turned around to face the man with blue hair and dark green eyes. His appearance was very different from the last time they had met and a new name accompanied him now: Acnologia._

 _"Neither was I." The other man replied, shrugging. A pale hand removed the large coat he wore, it was too hot for it. "But I knew that I had to see it for myself."_

 _"Is that the only reason why you're here, Zeref?" Acnologia asked, looking curious._

 _"I want to know where she is." Zeref got right to the point._

 _"Of course you do." The other man sighed and shook his head._

 _"So?" The dark wizard raised a brow, waiting._

 _"It's none of your business." Anger crossed Zeref's face._

 _"You have no right to hide this from me! She is…" Acnologia didn't let him finish._

 _"You don't need to remind me." There was sadness in his tone, but it was hard to tell if it was true._

 _"Why did you hide her body for all these years?" Zeref finally asked the question that had plagued his mind for over a decade._

 _"I think you already know why." His eyes widened once he realized it and he shook his head._

 _"You're unbelievable." The other man looked away._

 _"I should be going. Have work to do." Zeref gave him another indignant look._

 _"Is that what you call it? Work?" Acnologia looked confused for a second. "I know that you're doing, Igneel has told me. I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to take innocent lives in your quest for vengeance."_

 _"You give me that look all you want." Acnologia told him before his face turned firm. "But I have no doubt you would've done the same." Zeref shook his head once again._

 _"No, I would never seek vengeance. I know better than that." A pause before a sad smile came upon his face. "After all, I promised her that I would always follow my heart and it's telling me that seeking revenge against those who wronged me isn't worth it." The man laughed._

 _"You're talking like a fool that doesn't know anything." He told Zeref before taking a few steps until they were face to face. "But let me tell you something that life will probably teach you. Promises always end up being broken, no matter who makes them."_

 _"I don't believe you." Zeref stepped away from him, shaking his head. "Now will you tell me where she is or do I have to find out for myself?"_

 _"You should let it go. Holding onto the past will get you no where." The other man warned._

 _"Like you're one to say." Zeref scoffed._

 _"I have moved on. You should too." With that said, Acnologia turned around and walked away silently. Zeref watched him while wondering if his own future would be as dark and empty._

* * *

 _Present day..._ **(** **3 PM)**

After the four groups arranged by Makarov left for the former Council members houses, Makarov gathered everyone in the guild hall so that they could begin searching for more members, leaving the infirmary empty except for the unconscious victims of Tartarus' attack, Porlyusica and Meredy.

It wasn't long, though, before Lyon showed up and he and the pinkette went to the main hall to help Fairy Tail with their task. Once they were gone, Elfman entered the infirmary and the healer left briefly to give him a few moments with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Ever." He whispered while standing by her bed, eyeing the unconscious women brokenly. "I should've been there, should've protected you." He lowered his head in shame and regret. He had promised to always be by her side, to protect her even though she didn't need it. But he had failed, and now he could lose her and their child.

"I know this is though, but you have to hold on, okay?" He gently grabbed her pale hand and squeezed it. "You have to be strong, for the baby." He placed his other hand on her stomach momentarily and a smile crossed his face as he recalled the moment she had told him that he was going to be a father.

Truth be told, he wasn't ready. Not even close. After having just turned 19, the idea of children was far from his mind. However, he couldn't deny that a future with Evergreen as a family didn't sound so bad. They were happy together, despite what it might seem like because of their constant fighting. But that was just the way they worked, he would make mistakes because he had never been in a long lasting relationship and she would point them out and teach him how to do it right.

For 5 months they had been together and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't happy. Their relationship might be a bit complicated, but things were fine. When she told him that she was pregnant a few days before, he had felt nothing but happiness once the shock wore off. He had known it, then. They were going to become a family and everything would be okay.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you well." He vowed before gently kissing the hand that he was holding. "Both of you. You can count on me." His moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Lisanna's voice was heard.

"Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting." She softly told him and he turned around to face her, a reassuring look on his face.

"It's okay, Lis." He looked back to his girlfriend, sensing he'd need to leave her.

"Master called for us." Lisanna said, confirming his thoughts. He nodded briefly before letting go of Evergreen's hand and standing up.

"Let's go." A worried look suddenly came upon her face.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" He didn't have an answer to that, so Elfman said nothing as he walked away from the bed and towards the door, walking past her. Lisanna stood there for a few moments, staring at Evergreen's unconscious form before she too turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Elfman, I'm sorry for calling you so soon, but we need your help." Makarov said once he met with the two Strauss siblings.

"I understand." Elfman replied shortly.

"What do you need us for, master?" Lisanna curiously asked and Makarov grimaced.

"I know you probably wish to stay here with Evergreen, but we have an emergency." Both stared at him in confusion, so he clarified. "Warren just found another council member's house, Yuri. He was very influential, meaning it's likely that Tartarus will attack him next."

"Why do you need to send Elfman and Lisanna?" Cana asked, having overheard the conversation. There was nervousness in her tone and she glanced towards Lisanna pointedly.

"We've already sent our best teams to other houses. Only Erza and Mira remain, but I'll wait until we have more information before sending them anywhere." Makarov paused before looking between the two siblings. "I wouldn't ask this of you two if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Seeing how urgent it was, Elfman nodded.

"I guess we don't have a choice, then." He sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Lisanna asked, worried for her brother.

"Yes, I'll do what I can to protect Fairy Tail." He paused as a smirk came upon his face. "Who knows, maybe I'll run into the jerk who hurt Ever so that I can make him pay."

"Be careful, you two. These demons are incredibly powerful and dangerous." Both nodded.

"We can take them!" Lisanna said, also smirking. Cana sent her a panicky look.

"Before you go, I need to talk to you." Her tone was firm, so the white haired girl knew it was serious.

"Okay." She replied and Makarov looked between them firmly.

"Make it fast, okay? You need to reach Yuri's house as soon as possible." The two girls nodded before they left towards the back of the guild. As he watched them, Elfman couldn't help but wonder what that was about. He had noticed Cana and Lisanna's constant interactions since the day of the wedding, but hadn't thought much of it, believing the two friends might have grown closer and that's why they were spending more time together.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, at the infirmary…_ **4 PM**

Mirajane was glad that the room was empty, with the exception of the four unconscious mages. She wouldn't want anyone to see her when she had no reason to be there. After all, her relationship to any of them was superficial, as far as anyone knew.

Freed and Evergreen were close friends, but not enough for her to feel the need to see them. Maybe people would just take her for the same old Mira, the kind woman who loved everyone and treated them all like family. It wasn't a lie, she did do that. Only that wasn't the reason why she was there.

"I should have known that you were going to get yourself in trouble." She whispered once she reached his bed. "You can never stay away, can you?" Laxus didn't reply, though another pained groan was heard. Mira sat down on the chair by his bedside and watched him, pain and sorrow clear on her face.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, but I should've known this would happen." She bit her lip, attempting to stop the tears. "You are always trying to prove yourself, wanting everyone else to know that you aren't the same person who started the battle of Fairy Tail." She shook her head.

"I don't know why you still feel like no one can see how far you've come. But then again, maybe I haven't given you much reason to think that. " There was a pause as her mind was overwhelmed by memories of two days before and the conversation they had. His confession. Her rejection. The heartbreak.

"I wish things were simple, but they aren't anymore." This time she was unable to stop the tears. "I'm so sorry, Laxus. I never meant to break your heart, but I needed to protect you." Her mind played his words for the millionth time. _I love you._ He had said it so simply, so easily and Mirajane had envied him. It didn't seem like he had struggled with his feelings, at least not as much as she had.

For so long she had been hoping to get enough courage to tell him how she truly felt, but once she finally did, it was too late. There was no point in telling him anymore when all it would do is give them false hope.

She couldn't stay there anymore, seeing his broken body only served to increase the guilt she felt. Because no matter who had attacked him, she had ruined his life the moment she rejected his confession.

After standing up, Mira gave him one last look and she knew that she needed to tell him the truth, even if he couldn't hear it. It was her only chance, so she took it. "I love you too. Please, be okay." With that said, she turned around and took a few moments to recompose herself before leaving him behind once again.

* * *

As Mirajane arrived back into the guild hall, Master Makarov approached her before revealing everything that he has just learned from Natsu and Lucy. He explained the situation with Tartarus weapon, their plan to eliminate the three council members who had created Face and how the former Chairman was the only one who knew about it, so he would be a priority target for the demons.

"So you want me to go after him?" Mira asked after she took some time to take in all this information that the guild had received from Natsu's team a while ago.

"Yes. You and Erza." She nodded.

"Very well, then. No time to lose." She looked around the guild, searching for the red head.

"She's with Lyon and Meredy." Makarov told her pointing towards the right corner of the guild. "Since Jellal was also a former member, she fears he might be involved in Face's creation, so she decided to ask Meredy about it."

"I'll wait for her outside, then." Mira told him before turning around and going outside. Before she could reach the exit of the guild, though, she was stopped by Porlyusica.

"You shouldn't go." The healer warned and she sighed.

"I don't have a choice. This is more important." Bright blue eyes stared determinedly at the older woman.

"I know." Porlyusica nodded. "That's why I won't stop you. But you need to be careful."

"I'll be fine." The healer raised a brow and Mirajane cursed herself for sounding so unsure. She couldn't think about that now, there were many people in danger and helping them was more important. So she said goodbye to Porlyusica before opening the door and sitting by the steps leading to the guild's entrance while she awaited for Erza.

* * *

 _With Erza…_

"Are you sure that Jellal never mentioned it?" She asked Meredy after explaining the situation with Face.

"No, he didn't like talking about his time working for the council." The pinkette replied, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lyon asked, ever worried.

"This situation must be really stressing for you." Erza said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm so worried about him." Meredy admitted and the red head nodded.

"Me too. But I always tell myself that at long as he hasn't been caught, he'll be alright." The pinkette sighed.

"We weren't caught for six years, but he wasn't alright." A small smile came upon her face. "That is, until he found out that you were still alive."

"I can only imagine how difficult it was for all of you, the past seven years." Erza looked between her and Lyon.

"I'm more worried about what's going to happen now." The latter admitted.

"So am I." The red head sighed. "This war is different from the other battles we had. The stakes are higher." Lyon nodded.

"If we fail to stop Tartarus, all magic will be gone. Can you imagine a world without it?" To tell the truth, Erza could imagine it. She had seen it during her brief trip to Edolas, but this was different. The lack of magic didn't cause all wizards to die like it would in this world.

"Speaking of stopping Tartarus, I should get going." Erza told them, remembering that she was supposed to leave with Mira for the former Chairman's house.

"Be careful, Erza. If something happens to you, it will break him." She knew that Meredy was right, so she nodded.

"I will. And you…" She turned to the ice mage. "Keep Meredy safe. If anything happens to her, I promise that I will hunt you down and…" He didn't let her finish.

"There's no need for threats; I already got my fair share from Gray, Juvia and Jellal. She'll be safe." Erza nodded before saying her goodbyes. As she joined Mira outside and they began the journey to the Chairman's house, her mind was focused on Jellal. She remembered the last time that they had seen each other and couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again.

* * *

 _Over 3 weeks before…_

 _Erza and Jellal followed the path hidden amongst the trees leading towards the beach, holding hands while they caught up on what happened during the time they had been apart. He told her the details of his research on Tartarus while she filled him in on everything that was happening with Fairy Tail._

 _Once they reached their destination, the couple stopped in front of the grave as sad smiles came upon their faces._

 _"This truly is the perfect place." Jellal commented while staring at Ultear's tombstone._

 _"Yes, I recall you mentioning how Ultear loved the sea because it reminded her of her mother." Erza said, looking towards the second grave that Gray and Lyon had built for their master._

 _"It's hard to believe that she's gone." He admitted, a faraway look upon his face as he remembered times shared with the time mage._

 _"It truly is. I didn't even have time to get to know her." The red head told him and he smiled._

 _"I don't know how that would've worked out." Seeing his expression, she raised a brow in confusion._

 _"Why do I get the feeling you don't think it would have" Jellal gave her an apologizing look._

 _"Ultear was a…complicated woman." He paused and she crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "I'm not saying she hated you, but she didn't like you either."_

 _"Why? She didn't even know me." Erza asked, even more confused._

 _"She saw how much I suffered because you were gone and she hated it. I know it was irrational, but she blamed you." Understanding crossed her face._

 _"I see. Well, I can understand that, no matter how crazy it is." A relaxed smile came upon his face once he realized that she wasn't angry._

 _"Then I guess you might've become the best of friends." He suggested and Erza shook her head._

 _"Now you're going too far." Jellal laughed for a few moments before his face turned to determined._

 _"Maybe I am. But even if she didn't accept you, it wouldn't matter to me." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "Because I love you and nothing can change that." She smiled while her hands settled on his shoulders._

 _"Good. I love you too." They leaned in for a powerful kiss that was interrupted too soon by the arrival of Gray, Juvia and Meredy by the grave._

 _Later, as Erza thought about this conversation, she had no doubt that, had Ultear remained alive, their relationship would've grown. Because despite any dislike they might feel towards each other, there was a common interest that joined them together: Jellal. His happiness was important for both of them, so they would've worked together to make sure he was alright._

* * *

 _In the small village of Caracas…_ **5 PM**

"Yep, she's dead." Gajeel whispered while staring at the body on the floor.

"We should have seen this one coming." Gray commented, voice a bit shaky. They had arrived a few minutes before and the sight that awaited them was truly gruesome. Houses torn down, streets stained with blood and the bodies of the villagers. An entire city put to death for no reason.

"It's so awful!" Juvia whispered and he gave her a worried look. He could tell her that seeing this broken city reminded her of their own hometown and it was clear this had her shaken.

"I know." He sighed before approaching her and wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"We should contact the others." Gajeel said after watching them for a few moments.

"Yes, we should." Juvia attempted to dry her tears so as not to worry her comrades.

"Maybe we should take another look, see if we can find any survivors." The dragon slayer continued.

"You should go." Gray agreed, but he knew that Juvia was in no condition to do that.

"No, we should all stick together. What if something happens?" Juvia looked between the two men, clearly worried.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Gajeel reassured her.

"Do you actually think she's going to let you go out there alone?" Gray raised a brow in his direction.

"Levy would kill me if I did." That was enough to make the dragon slayer change his mind. He couldn't risk it, not when Levy was counting on him to come back to her.

"True. So let's contact the guild, then." Juvia nodded before picking the communication lacrima from her bag. Before she could turn it on, though, she froze. They all froze as they sensed the presence.

"Someone's here." Gajeel whispered, getting into a defensive position. Gray approached Juvia until he was standing between her and the door while she placed the lacrima on the table and turned around.

"Get ready." He whispered and she nodded.

"Show yourself!" Gajeel said a few minutes later when there was no movement. No answer came, but suddenly, his body dropped.

"Gajeel!" Juvia started running in his direction, but stopped once she heard the sound of another body hitting the ground. Upon turning around, her face paled once she spotted her unconscious boyfriend. "No." She ran back towards Gray and lifted him into her arms.

"Please, wake up." Nothing. He remained unmoving. "Please.." Tears fell down her cheeks once again and she coughed as breathing suddenly became difficult. Another panic attack. Now this was the last thing she needed.

"I ask you to try to calm yourself. The last thing I need is for you to pass out when we have matters to discuss." Her body froze upon hearing the familiar voice. She looked around the room wildly until she spotted him standing by the open wardrobe. A small tree was placed on a vase near it, but it's leaves had turned to brown.

"You." Her face paled and he smiled.

"It's been a long time, Juvia Lockser." Black eyes stared at her curiously and she tried to sustain his gaze despite the overwhelming fear that his presence brought. The room temperature seemed to have dropped and she could feel death surrounding her. Was this the end?

* * *

 _With Elfman and Lisanna…_

"What the hell just happened?" Elfman yelled once the body of the council member, Yuri, dropped to the floor once again. Only a few seconds ago the corpse had mysteriously arisen and used his magic to eliminate the communication lacrima in Lisanna's hands.

"I don't know." Lisanna replied, suddenly feeling chills down her spine. They could sense another presence in the room even before they heard her voice.

"I tried to make him look convincing, but a corpse is a corpse." They suspiciously eyed the strange woman with long black hair and golden horns as she sat by the desk.

"Who are you?" Elfman asked, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Tell us what you did to Master Yuri, now!" Lisanna commanded and he cast her a warning glance.

"The old man already had one leg in the netherworld, I merely helped him along." The woman replied before sighing. They watched her while keeping their guard up and somehow Elfman had a feeling that he knew her somehow. But that was impossible, right?

"And stayed around to play with his corpse?" He asked, trying to ignore how loud his heart was beating.

"Corpses can be quite useful." She stood up and a sinister smile was on her face. "After all, the dead don't talk or fight back, so controlling them is quite easy."

"Lisanna, are you ready?" Elfman asked and the youngest Strauss nodded, though her mind wasn't in the moment.

"Yes." The next thing he knew, somehow his hand was wrapped around her throat and his eyes widened.

"Elfman, what are you doing?" Lisanna asked, trying to remove it.

"This isn't me." He panicked once his hand wouldn't respond. "I'm sorry, I can't control it."

"This is interesting." The woman took a few steps in their direction. "I waited for so long to get my revenge on you, but this is going better than I thought."

"Revenge?" Lisanna asked, struggling to breathe.

"We don't even know you!" Elfman yelled, though the feeling of familiarity didn't go away. He definitely knew her from somewhere, but where?

"Maybe." The woman replied. "But I certainly know you." A portrait suddenly appeared in her hand. Both siblings stared at it with widened eyes. There was a couple in the photograph, both familiar to them although it had been ages since they had last seen them. A man with short white hair, small dark blue eyes and tanned skin had an arm wrapped around a woman with long white hair, bright blue eyes and creamy skin. Both were smiling and the woman wore a beautiful white gown, signaling that it was their wedding day.

Their names were Victor and Lydia Strauss and they were Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane's parents.

"How did you get that picture?" Lisanna asked, confused and afraid. Her voice came out shaky since she was still unable to breathe.

"I've had it for a long time." The woman smiled once again. "19 years to be exact." Elfman's face paled as he suddenly realized what she was referring to. He remembered the date like it had been yesterday, July 7th of X772. The day his father died. Or rather, he was murdered.

"You killed our father." Elfman whispered and Lisanna stared at him, mouth open in shock. She was about to ask him what he meant, but breathing was hard enough. She pulled at his hand, trying once again to remove it from her throat, but it was no use. Her vision darkened and she coughed a few times before her body fell forward, taking Elfman by surprise. "No, Lisanna!" He held her to his chest as he dropped to his knees, unable to hold himself anymore.

"So you do remember." The woman said, making him look at her. "Interesting."

"What the hell do you want?" Elfman asked, starting to get desperate. If this truly was the monster that had killed their father, then they were in big trouble. He didn't know if he'd be able to protect Lisanna.

"Like I said, I'm seeking revenge." The woman told him, taking more steps until she was standing right in front of him. "I believe watching you kill your sister will be enough."

"Why? What did I do?" He asked, suddenly confused.

"There's been enough talking." He found himself standing up with Lisanna still in his arms and walking towards the table. He attempted to fight it off, but it was no use, her magic was just too powerful.

"No." His face lost all color once he spotted the large knife by the table where he placed his sister.

"Now, you may begin." The woman whispered and he swallowed hard, hating how his hand obeyed her command and suddenly he was holding the knife and lifting it over Lisanna's body.

"Please. Don't do this." The demon said nothing, but she didn't have to. As much as he tried to resist, he wasn't strong enough. He hated not being able to protect Lisanna.

Memories of the day he thought he had killed her came to mind and Elfman screamed in agony.

* * *

 _Back with Juvia..._

She glanced towards the communication lacrima, but as if reading her thoughts, Zeref spoke. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"What do you want?" Her voice shook with fear.

"I think you know." He took a few steps towards her. "After all, I am well aware that your memories have returned."

"Of course you are." Juvia muttered.

"Nothing escapes my knowledge." He replied before glancing towards the unconscious man in her arms. "Like your relationship with him."

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, tightening her grip on Gray and pressing him against her chest.

"I have no reason to harm him." Zeref said, stopping. "That is, if you cooperate." Juvia glanced towards her boyfriend, heart beating faster. She couldn't let anything happen to him, but the price to be paid for aiding Zeref was much too high. So many people would get hurt if his plan succeeded and she would lose everything.

"No." The dark wizard looked surprised by her response. "I won't help you."

"Is that so?" Zeref raised a brow. She waited for him to move or attack her, but he didn't. However, she could feel warm liquid staining her coat. After removing Gray's body from her chest, her eyes widened in horror upon noticing that blood was suddenly coloring his grey shirt.

"No." She looked back at Zeref in disbelief. "Stop it."

"Why should I?" Gray's face was getting paler as more blood filled his shirt. She could feel his breaths slowing down and knew that he wouldn't hold on for long.

"No, please." More tears fell as she touched his cold face. "I can't lose you."

"You don't have to." Zeref said, crossing his arms. "All you need to do is follow me and he will remain unharmed."

"Why should I believe you?" She yelled, pressing her hands against Gray's chest in order to stop the bleeding. It was no use.

"You'll have to make a choice. Let him die or save him." Juvia knew it, then. It didn't matter the stakes or how many people might get hurt, she would always put Gray first. He was the love of her life and she wasn't strong enough to watch him die when she could save him.

After all, she knew how Zeref worked. He wasn't like other ruthless villains she had encountered over the years; he kept his promises. He had let her go after she failed to become E.N.D. He hadn't killed Meredy back on Tenrou Island, just as she had begged him not to. He wouldn't kill Gray now because there was no reason to do so.

She was the one he wanted. If Juvia tried fighting against him, she would only cause the two most important people in her life to be killed. The best option for them was for her to do as Zeref asked and pray that her friends would find a way to save her.

"Okay." She sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do. She looked back at her boyfriend and gently ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead. "I'll go with you, as long as you promise me that he won't be harmed." Zeref nodded.

"I promise." So she stood up, letting Gray's body rest on the floor. Much to her relief, the stains of blood on his chest disappeared and his breathing returned to normal. He still didn't wake up, though. She was glad for it. Juvia knew he wouldn't agree with her decision because it went against the promise that they had made each other long ago.

 _A few months before..._

 _"I guess you have a point. We can't know the future, so we can't know what awaits us. We need to have faith that everything will be okay." Gray knew it was right and cursed himself from not thinking it before. It was hard to be positive when so many horrible things happened in your life._

 _"Exactly." Juvia gave him a short kiss and once she pulled apart, they were back to smiling at each other._

 _"But I want you to promise me that you'll be careful." He looked at her with concern, his tone more serious than ever. Juvia knew that he needed that promise, that it would ease his worries._

 _"I do. As long as you do the same. No more being reckless." She pointedly said and Gray nodded before bringing her closer so she could lie on top of him once again._

 _"No more being reckless. I promise." He said before kissing the top of her head. And they had kept that promise for a long time, but not all vows can remain unbroken forever. (flashbacks from chapter 11 of Connections)_

"I'm sorry." Juvia looked back for a moment before taking Zeref's extended arm. Within seconds they had disappeared and the first step for Carla's predictions to come true was completed.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Miraxus and ElfEver fans, did you enjoy their scenes? There will be more as the story progresses, but I can't promise they'll be happy ones.**

 **What about the Jerza flashback? If you're a fan of these two, this is the right story for you. That is, if you adore drama and heartbreak.**

 **Onto more important matters, what do you make or Zeref and Acnologia's flashbacks? Who is the body he was searching for?**

 **And lastly, what did you think of Juvia's decisions to go with Zeref, thus placing everyone in danger? Will Fairy Tail manage to stop him from turning her into E.N.D?**

 **Next chapter:** **Never Forgive Yourself**

 **Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Seilah forces Elfman to hurt Lisanna and Mirajane is captured. More secrets about their parents are revealed, but the Strauss siblings don't have time to understand them before Elfman is sent back to Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Oracion Seis finally make their move against Tartarus. Will everyone make it out alive?**

 **I'll give you a little SPOILER: It will include the first death of this story. Are you ready?**

 **Can we try 4 reviews by the 24th of March?**


	4. Never Forgive Yourself

**Now that's what I'm talking about! You guys really came forward last chapter, so thanks to juvia. hanks, Jessbae, Guest, Waffels and Silvx. **

**Here's the reply for those who didn't use their accounts:**

 **Guest : Your theory on who the body belonged to was good, but I advise you to look at the date of the flashback, it proves that it can't be Juliet Heartfilia. **

**Your comment made me decide to add more Gray/Gajeel scenes, so I hope you'll enjoy them.** **It's a good thing that you love angst, cause this story sure is full of it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Waffels : First of all, thanks :) :) The first scene does indeed have something to do with Juvia. It was meant to be the first clue to a plot that I intend to develop later in this story. Therefore, finding out who's the body will be crucial to understand Demons. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**So, chapter 4 will focus mostly on the Strauss siblings, specially Elfman. I advise you to pay good attention to the reveals in here because they aren't just random.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Keep Your Eyes On Me- The Shack

Ain't it the sinner  
Who gets all the grace sometimes  
Ain't it the saint  
Who picks up the pieces left behind  
Yeah, and it's human to hurt the one  
You hurt the one you love the most  
And you can't find the sun

* * *

 _July 7th, X772…_

 _"Daddy!"A loud scream tore through the house as the little girl watched her father fight against the strange woman._

 _"Come on, Lisanna. We have to go." An older girl with the same white hair and bright blue eyes whispered while grabbing her hand, but the younger one didn't move._

 _"Mira, I'm scared." Another child, a boy, said as he grabbed onto the arm of the older girl._

 _"Get out of here, you three! It's not safe." The man with white hair and small blue eyes yelled, panicking._

 _"It's no use. There's no safe place." The mysterious woman replied._

 _The three children turned to her, scared. She didn't look too threatening, with the exception of the horns that adorned her head, but there was something just wrong about her. Something dark and horrible._

 _"Don't you dare!" The man yelled before charging at the woman, his appearance suddenly changing to that of a black panter. The woman was caught off guard as he jumped on top of her and both fell to the ground. As the panter growled at her, she smirked._

 _"So you think that you can take me down in that pathetic form?" She pushed him off her and the animal was thrown back a few feet, but quickly recovered._

 _"Come, Lisanna." Mirajane whispered as she tried once again to make the younger girl move._

 _"But, daddy…" Lisanna whispered, glancing towards the panter as he made another jump for the woman._

 _"He can't take her down if he has to worry about us." The older sibling told her, but still she didn't move._

 _"Mira, please. Let's go." The boy pleaded, looking frightened. His grip on Mira's arm tightened as he watched their father hit the wall._

 _"Why can't you listen to me!" He yelled at the three children once his transformation wore off._

 _"Sorry, daddy. We'll be gone now." Mirajane told him before following Elfman towards the door. Once they reached it, though they quickly realized that it was locked._

 _"No one is leaving until Lydia arrives." The woman calmly told them while crossing her arms._

 _"Let us go!" Elfman yelled in a panic while trying to open the door._

 _"You leave my children alone!" Their father warned before transforming once again, this time into a tiger. He jumped at her, but all of sudden a knife came flying out of no where and it buried in his stomach._

 _"No!" The three children yelled in unison as he fell to the ground and returned to his human form. They quickly ran_ _towards him and gadhered around him._

 _"Daddy, you're hurt." Lisanna worried while staring at his wound._

 _"I'll be fine, princess. Don't worry." He reassured her while taking out the knife._

 _"What do we do now, Mira?" Elfman turned to their older sister, always the leader._

 _"I don't know." She bit her lip._

 _"There's nothing you can do." The woman told them while a satisfied smile came upon her face._

 _And there really wasn't. In the few minutes that followed the unexpected attack, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were forced to watch as their_ _father lost his life. Back then, they didn't know how to use magic, so there was nothing they could've done to save him._

 _Even so, they had never forgiven themselves for what happened that night and the memory would forever serve as a reminder that you can't always protect the people you love._

* * *

 _Present day_ **(5:15 PM)**

"Please, no more." Elfman whispered brokenly as he held tightly onto the knife, hands shaking.

Lisanna's body was covered in blood from the slashes he had inflicted upon her. He had tried his best to fight off the spell that the mysterious woman, Seilah as she had introduced herself, cast on him, but it was no use. All he managed to do was to make sure that the cuts would only be inflicted upon her arms and legs, so there was still a chance that she could be healed if they got out of there.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Seilah said while watching him from her spot by the old, dark red couch. Her legs were crossed as well as her arms and she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore." Another broken whisper as his hand shook even more. So much pain and sorrow. Elfman had never thought that he'd feel worse than the day he nearly killed Lisanna, but this was too horrifying. What would Mirajane say if she found out what he had done?

"Then kill her. End her suffering and yours." The demon suggested and his eyes widened in horror at the suggestion. No. There was no way that he would kill Lisanna. He'd rather die himself.

"That's it." He whispered as an idea formed. He knew it was stupid plan that could end disastrously, but he couldn't keep hurting his sister anymore. With each slash he was beginning to lose his mind and Elfman wanted nothing more than for this to be over and for Lisanna to be safe.

He knew better than killing himself, though. That would only bring pain to those he cared about, but if he was able to fool Seilah at least, he might save her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seilah stood up and stared at him firmly after he lifted the knife and held it against his throat.

"Let her go." Elfman whispered, trying to appear braver than he felt in that moment.

"I don't think so." The demon shook her head.

"Let Lisanna go or I'll kill myself." A small smile came upon her face.

"Do you really think that you're in a position to negotiate?" She couldn't deny that his ability to resist her spell had impressed her. No human had been able to do that before.

"You said you wanted revenge, so take it on me. But leave her out of this." He started growing desperate since his plan wasn't working.

A few minutes of silence passed as Seilah analyzed him.

"Alright, then." She replied at last, surprising him. He didn't expect her to agree so easily, but then again, he didn't know how demons worked. They always had a plan B that was even worse.

"Really?" She smiled before taking a few steps towards him.

"You can let go of the knife. I have a new task for you." He sighed in relief once he was able to drop the weapon onto the table.

"Stay strong, Lisanna. I'll fix this, I promise." He whispered and Seilah smiled. Humans were so foolish, always willing to sacrifice anything to make sure that the ones they loved remained safe. That's what made it so easy to manipulate them.

"You shouldn't make promises that you won't be able to fulfill." The demon warned and he looked back at her, determined.

"I'll do whatever I can to save her." He was sure that she was about to put his words to the test.

"Is that so?" Within seconds a circular lacrima appeared in her hands.

"What's this?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"It contains a massive amount of concentrated ethernano." Seilah explained before placing it on the table. "Imagine a Jupiter blast times 500." Elfman swallowed hard as he realized that this was a bomb. The only question was, where did she want him to place it?

"What am I supposed to do with it?" He didn't want to do anything with it, but Lisanna's life was on the line.

"You'll take it back to Fairy Tail." The demon replied, smiling when his eyes widened. She wanted him to destroy Fairy Tail? He couldn't do that! Elfman glanced towards his unconscious sister and his stomach dropped. Was he truly prepared to save her at any cost?

"Or you can kill your sister." Seilah added. He took in a sharp breath as he considered the possibilities. Could he live with himself if he chose to save Lisanna, but with the price of killing everyone else?

"No, I can't." Seilah's face turned to shocked.

"No?" He shook his head. No matter how much he loved his sister, Elfman knew that he couldn't place her above Fairy Tail. He needed to find a way to save them both.

"So you're not willing to destroy Fairy Tail in order to save your sister." There was a pensive look on her face. "What about your child?" His body tensed. "Yes, I am well aware of the woman you love who's carrying your child." She continued, smiling once again.

"You'd better stay away from Ever or I swear I'll…" He didn't finish his threat.

"Do what? Kill me?" She laughed mockingly. "You might share Lydia's blood, but you certainly don't share her strength." Hearing his mother's name, Elfman's anger increased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He crossed his arms.

"So you really didn't know." She whispered, an amused look coming upon her face. "Seems as if Lydia kept it a secret after all." He tensed.

"What secret? What do you know about my mother?" He asked, glancing towards Lisanna as he tried to come up with a plan of escape. There seemed to be no way out of there without having to fight Seilah. Not good.

"She was a demon slayer." Nothing could have prepared him for this response.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Caracas…_

Gray Fullbuster awoke with a loud groan as his entire body ached. He attempted to sit up, but after almost throwing up, decided to lay back down and await until he was feeling better. Dark blue eyes attempted to get used to the brightness and he took in deep breaths.

"Damn it!" The scream made him jump up and the dizziness came back. Once his vision was focused once again, he spotted Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" For a moment he was confused to why the dragon slayer was there, but then he remembered it. "Juvia! Where is she?" The ice mage looked around wildly, beginning to freak out once he didn't spot the water mage.

"She's gone?" Gajeel questioned before slowly standing up. "This is bad." His face was pale and Gray was sure his didn't look any better.

"Do you think... they took her?" The dragon slayer looked back at him.

"Damn it!" He yelled before punching the couch next to him, snapping it in half.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Gray shook his head as he was filled with despair.

"Don't do that." Gajeel warned and the ice mage stared at him in confusion.

"Do what?" The dragon slayer crossed his arms and gave him a firm look

"I know that you're probably blaming yourself for what happened, so stop. This isn't your fault." Gray shook his head, disagreeing.

"Of course it is. I was supposed to protect her." Gajeel sighed before uncrossing his arms.

"I know how you feel, man. I was supposed to protect her too, but we both failed." The ice mage could see it in his eyes, the same desperation and guilt that he felt.

"What are we going to do now?" The dragon slayer thought about it.

"There's no use in staying here, so we should go back to the guild and warn them about what happened." Gray stood up before looking across the room once again, hoping that Juvia would show up so he could stop worrying.

She didn't. She was gone, because of him. He'd never forgive himself for letting her go, but right now he needed to focus on getting her back.

"Hey, don't lose focus." Gajeel said, catching his attention.

"Right. Let's go, then. The sooner we get back to Fairy Tail, the sooner I can start looking for Juvia." Gray told him and he nodded.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." The due left the house and walked along the broken village towards where their ride awaited.

In their rush to get back to the guild, they forgot to search the village for any survivors, completely missing the cries for help of the young boy who'd soon become a huge part of Gray's life.

* * *

 _With Mirajane and Erza..._

"Is that the last of them?" Erza asked while looking around at the soldiers that had come after the Chairman.

"Yeah. Nice work." Mira replied, though her mind wasn't focused on the battle. All she could think about was her siblings and the terrible feeling that they were in trouble.

"Rather odd, isn't it?" The red head said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Mira asked while trying to focus on the moment.

"They went down too easily." Erza said, crossing her arms as a thoughtful look came upon her face. "Controlling the Former Chairman should be their priority, yet they only sent regular soldiers."

"You're right, Erza. Something's not right." They kept their guard up while waiting for the surprise attack the demons were probably planning. It never came.

"Where are they?" Erza whispered, finding the whole situation too strange.

"Erza, I...I don't feel so good." Mirajane blinked while her vision suddenly became unfocused.

"Mira!" The red head screamed just before the she-devil fell to the ground. "What is going on?" Fear rose as Erza suddenly began feeling dizzy. Was that the attack? There was no one else in sight, only the knocked out soldiers. Was one of the nine demon gates hiding somewhere?

She didn't have time to figure it out, for it wasn't long before she passed out as well.

* * *

 _Back with Elfman..._

"What?" He was confused. Demon slayer? His mother?

"Yes. It's a rare type of magic, but it unfortunately exists." Seilah told him and his mind was swirling.

"This is insane." He shook his head, disbelieving.

"You'll have plenty of time to comprehend it later." The demon said before picking up the lacrima once again. "Now, it's time to make a decision." He tried to clear his head and focus on the matter at hand.

"I won't destroy Fairy Tail!" Elfman firmly told her.

"Then you'd rather kill your sister?" Seilah was beginning to get frustrated. It wasn't supposed to be this hard.

"No, I'll protect her from you." Since he couldn't leave without fighting her, then he didn't have a choice. "Take Over-Beast Soul."

"So predictable." The demon shook her head before placing the lacrima back on the table.

"You'll pay for making me hurt my sister." Elfman charged at her, but he wasn't even able to touch her. With a flick of her hand he was sent backwards until he hit the wall.

"I suppose that, like your mother, you won't back down easily." Seilah said before crossing her arms. "But perhaps this will change your mind." A crystal ball appeared on her hand. His eyes widened once an image of Mirajane appeared.

"Mira!" She and Erza were lying on the grass in front of a huge house, surrounded by knocked out soldiers.

"Tartarus has eyes everywhere, so we were able to easily capture your sister, Mirajane." Seilah told him before the image changed to one of the infirmary at Fairy Tail, focusing on Evergreen. "And killing her would be way too easy. One order from me and you'd lose both of them in the blink of an eye."

"Ever." His transformation wore off and tears filled his eyes as Elfman realized that no matter what he did, someone would get hurt. He couldn't protect Mirajane, Lisanna or Evergreen because he wasn't strong enough. Was anyone strong enough to defeat these merciless demons?

While he was lost in thought, Seilah took advantage of his distracted and vulnerable state to cast a more powerful curse on him. There was no way he'd be able to resist now.

* * *

 _At Fairy Tail…_ **(6 PM)**

The guild hall was full as everyone worked on finding out the location of all former council members. Sabertooth's Rogue, Sting and Yukino had just returned to the guild to aid them after warning their comrades about Tartarus.

"I feel like we're getting no where." Lyon said while putting another address book on the table after copying the ones they needed. Him and Meredy were sitting together on a table near the bar.

"At least we're doing something useful." The pinkette remarked. She hadn't taken lightly to Lyon's suggestion that she rest on the infirmary and had insisted on helping Fairy Tail with their search.

"I still think that you should be resting." He told her, concerned, and she rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I'm fine. We're both fine, so stop worrying." She snapped and he sighed.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop worrying until this is all over." Her expression softened.

"That makes both of us." Her hands were placed on her stomach as a frightened look came upon her face. "I'm scared, Lyon." He knew what she was thinking.

"I am too." Lyon placed his hands on top of her. "But we can't allow ourselves to be distracted while wondering about all that could go wrong." Meredy nodded, understanding. Thinking about all the negative outcomes of this war would only stress her out, which was the last thing she needed.

"Gajeel!" A loud scream made their eyes turn towards Levy, who had been sitting on the table next to them with Jet after they returned from their mission. The petit woman ran towards the door of the guild where Gajeel and Gray had just entered.

"Juvia's not with them." Lyon quickly noticed, heart wrenching with fear. Had something happened to her?

"Come on, let's find out what's going on." Meredy told him before standing up and he followed her towards the small crowd that had gathered around Gray and Gajeel.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Levy was telling her boyfriend once they arrived; her small arms wrapped around Gajeel's middle while she looked up at him.

"You know not to worry about me." He replied softly while tapping her back.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it." There were tears welling up in Levy's eyes.

"There's no need for tears, I'm here now." She sniffed.

"Right. I'm sorry." She didn't stop crying, making Gajeel confused by her hysterical state. He turned to Jet while raising a brow.

"What the hell happened?" The orange haired man had a sad expression on his face as he answered.

"She's upset because of Droy." For the first time since him and Levy had arrived, their guild mates noticed that the chubby nature wizard was missing.

"Where is he?" Master Makarov asked.

"He's gone." Levy answered, beginning to cry even harder.

"Gone?" Gray spoke for the first time since his arrival and Jet sighed.

"We were attacked by a member of Tartarus, don't know which one. They torn the house apart, so I took Levy away from there. We only made it a few miles before they caught up with us. Before we could even form a plan, they charged at us. Droy was quick enough to build a shield, but it wasn't enough to block the attack. He died almost instantly and we had to leave him there in order to escape." Everyone was horrified to hear it. How could a Fairy Tail member be taken out so easily?

"Thanks for bringing Levy back safe." Gajeel said after a few moments of heavy silence.

"Of course." Jet replied, nodding.

"I was so worried that I was going to lose you too." Levy admitted between sobs and the dragon slayer wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer for a tight hug.

"Never." He whispered, though they all heard him.

"What about Juvia? Where is she?" Lyon turned to Gray now that this conversation was over.

"She was captured." The ice mage replied and all eyes turned to him.

"What?" Rogue asked, having approached them with Sting and Yukino.

"How could this happen?" Makarov asked.

"They took us by surprise, knocked us out. When we woke up, she was gone." Gajeel explained.

"This is bad." Lyon's face paled.

"This was exactly what I feared." Master said, shaking his head. "It's happening." They stared at him in confusion.

"What's happening?" Meredy asked, afraid of the answer.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." The older man bit his lip. "A few weeks ago, Carla came to me because the had a vision of the future." Gray's stomach dropped. Carla's visions were never good.

"Was it about Juvia?" Lyon asked and Makarov nodded.

"It was…unbelievable. We doubted it could ever come true, but now that Tartarus have managed to capture her, I fear for her life." That was enough to make them even more worried than they already were.

"What happened in the vision?" Gray asked, fear rising. Before the master could answer, though, there was a loud sound as the door of the guild was forced open.

"Lucy!" Levy removed her arms from around Gajeel so that she could run towards the celestial wizard.

"Levy! Are you okay?" Lucy asked upon noticing her tear streamed face.

"I'm so glad you're back." It was her turn to be confused when Levy threw her arms around her and began crying.

"What's that about?" Natsu asked, eying the two.

"Long story." Gajeel replied, sighing.

"I'm glad to see you've managed to return to the guild safely." Makarov greeted the newcomers.

"Sorry we took so long, Natsu and Happy wanted to get something to eat." Wendy apologised and the fire dragon slayer shrugged.

"I was hungry after taking down that demon." Gray raised a brow.

"You took down a demon? Yeah, I don't buy it." Natsu glared at him.

"I bet you couldn't have done it." Makarov decided to stop them before things escalated.

"That's enough." Both boys immediately silenced.

"Did everyone come back?" Carla asked afterwards, beginning to panic once she didn't spot Juvia.

"I'm afraid not. We haven't heard from Erza, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna yet." The mention of Erza's name had Lucy and Natsu sharing worried looks.

"Wait, you don't think that Erza was captured, do you?" Makarov sighed. He didn't have an answer to that.

"Master, before they arrived you were telling us about Juvia." Gray spoke, catching his attention.

"Where is she, by the way?" Natsu asked, looking confused.

"She was captured by Tartarus." Rogue answered, seeing as both Gray and Gajeel remained silent, guilty looks coming up their faces.

"Oh, no." Lucy's eyes widened and she began worrying for her cousin.

"How could you let this happen?" Natsu turned to Gray.

"It wasn't his fault, Natsu." Makarov told him.

"Yes, it was." Gray sighed. Ever since he had woken up on that cabin, he tried his best to suppress his fear, his anger, his guilt. But he couldn't do it anymore.

"I told you not to do that, stripper." Gajeel told him.

"How can you act so calmly at this?" THe ice mage finally exploded. "She is gone! We couldn't protect her and now she's gone. And who knows where they took her and or what they'll do to her." He paused as dark images came to mind.

"Do you really think that I'm okay with this?" Gajeel stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't seem affected by it, and people say I'm heartless." He was upset, so he was lashing out. They understood that.

"Look, she might be your girlfriend, but she's my best friend. She was there for me when no one else was, so this is killing me too." Gajeel admitted before taking a deep breath. "But I know that blaming myself for what happened isn't going to help Juvia, so we need to pull ourselves together so that we can find her."

"Gajeel's right. We can't stay around here anymore, we need to track Tartarus down." Lucy spoke and many people nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do that?" Sting asked. Silence fell upon them as they tried to figure it out.

* * *

Only a few moments after Lucy suggested they start tracking Tartarus down, a new figure entered the guild. "Hey, Elfman." They greeted him, quickly taking notice of Lisanna's absence.

"Where's Lisanna?" Makarov asked, already guessing the answer.

"Gone. Captured by Tartarus." He replied grimly. It wasn't hard to notice that something was off with him, but no one could've realized that it wasn't just because of Lisanna's capture.

"Her too?" Lucy asked.

"I can't believe they're taking us out so easily." Sting said, shaking his head.

"It seems as if we underestimated the enemy's strength." Yukino added.

"Don't worry about Lisanna, we'll get her back." Makarov reassured Elfman.

"I'd like to be alone for now." He told everyone and they nodded, understanding. They knew that Elfman took it hard when he was unable to protect his sisters.

While they resumed the conversation about what to do next, Elfman went to the infirmary. It was empty once again, except for the few unconscious mages. He sat down by Evergreen's side and placed the lacrima that Seilah had given him on the bedside table before taking her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Ever." He whispered brokenly, unable to stop the tears that began streaming down his face. "I failed. I couldn't protect you, or Mira, or Lisanna." He shook his head, before burrying his head in his hands. For a few moments the room was silent with the exception of his cries and the low sound of the timer on the bomb. 5 minutes. 4 minutes and 40 seconds. 3 minutes and 20 seconds.

"I'll never forgive myself for this." Elfman removed his head and looked at his girlfriend. "But if we must die, then I'm glad that I got to spend my last few moments with you." A small smile appeared on his face and he took her hand once again before placing their joined hands on her stomach. "I love you." He loved them both, but it was far too late.

Only a few seconds after his confession everything fell apart as the bomb went off.

* * *

 _Back at Tartarus' base…_

Erza Scarlet awoke to silence. No voices were heard, nothing. She immediately knew that something was wrong because her hands and feet were clearly tied and her body felt heavy. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, wanting to assess her environment before revealing herself to the enemy.

However, since there were no sounds, it was impossible to know where she was or who had captured her. The only choice she had was to open them.

"You've awoken. Good." Erza was greeted by large, violet eyes. The woman had sandy long hair and a mask covering most of her face.

"What is this?" The woman smirked and it sent chills down her spine.

"You're a captive of Tartarus now." Flashes crossed through her mind. The Former Chairman's house. The attack. Her and Mira, fighting together side by side until they were knocked out cold somehow.

"What about Mira and the Ex-Chairman? Did you take them too?" It was the obvious conclusion, but the response was no short of unexpected.

"Crawford has always been on our side, so no one took him." The woman laughed. "As for Mirajane, well, I've kept her alive. I believe she will make a fine slave."

"No!" Erza screamed in horror. Fear overtook her as she realized that she and Mira were in big trouble.

"Now, listen closely." The woman grabbed her face forcefully. "I need you to answer a simple question. Where is Jellal?" Her body froze. So they were looking for Jellal. Did this mean that he was one of the three council members whose death could activate FACE?

"We are well aware that you two are very close." The woman continued, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"And? Why do you care?" Erza asked, heart beating fast. She would never tell them where Jellal was, even if she knew. But she needed to know the truth, why were they after him?

"Because I need to find him." Before she could ask more, she was overcome with pain. "I have a special curse that I only use for interrogations. It makes a home in your pain receptors and sets them to overdrive." More pain followed that explanation and the red head screamed.

"I wouldn't, even if I knew." She eyed the woman determinately, unwilling to give in. This time the pain was so intense that tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Our initial plan was to hunt down every former council member, one by one." The dizziness caused by the attack made it hard to hear the woman. "Now there's no need. We've found the names of the three keeping FACE sealed away. Two have been eliminated, but the last still eludes us." It was exactly as she had feared. Jellal was indeed one of the seals to FACE.

"It can't be." She shook her head, unwilling to believe that the man she loved was now Tartarus' primary target.

The woman watched her, amused for a few moments, before her face turned to enraged. She cast her curse once again, making Erza scream even louder.

"Where is Jellal?"

* * *

 _A few hours before, in the outskirts of Crocus…_

"Are you sure about this?" Cobra asked while trying to catch up with Jellal and Dorenbolt, who were running ahead of him, Angel, Midnight and Richard. Racer had probably reached their final location by then.

"Yes, I'm sure." The agent replied shortly while speeding up.

"I hope we're not too late." Richard said, worried for the fates of who they suspected to be Tartarus next targets.

"So, remind me what exactly is our plan here?" Angel asked. Although they had spent a while discussing their course of action, it wasn't clear what she should do.

"We'll split up once we reach the castle." Jellal answered while panting. "You, Racer and Midnight can focus on finding the member of Tartarus while the rest of us get the king and princess to safety."

"Like they're going to let us do that." Cobra rolled his eyes.

"We have to try." Jellal replied firmly.

"With the council destroyed, the monarchy is the only thing keeping this world in order. If they're eliminated, chaos will follow." Dorenbolt explained.

"I'm just hoping that Tartarus will really be there." Angel said.

"If they're not, we're just wasting time." Midnight added.

"We're here." Jellal said and they stopped. The castle was still distant from them, but they only needed to get close enough so that Dorenbolt could teleport them there.

"Are you ready?" The agent asked and everyone nodded. Within seconds, Angel and Midnight appeared at the palace gardens, where Racer was waiting; Cobra and Richard appeared in front of the king's private chambers where he was currently talking to Minister of Defense, Darton; and Jellal and Dorenbolt found themselves in front princess Hisui's chambers, where they could hear her and colonel Arcadius.

"Do you sense it?" Jellal whispered once Dorembolt touched the door nob.

"Yes." Tartarus were there. Definitely. "Let's be quick." He opened the door and they entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Arcadius yelled before positioning himself in front of the princess. Hisui stared at the unexpected visitors in shock.

"I apologize for the intrusion, your majesty." Dorenbolt told her.

"We mean you no harm." Jellal added, knowing they wouldn't believe him.

"I don't believe you." Arcadius said, keeping his guard up. Hisui looked more willing to listen to them.

"Why have you come here?" She asked, stepping in front of the guard, to which he glanced worriedly at her.

"We came to warn you that you might be in great danger." Dorenbolt told her.

"Because of Tartarus?" She asked, seeming unafraid.

"Yes. We figured that after taking out the Council, they'd come after you and your father." Jellal replied and she shared a look with Arcadius.

"Tell me, why should I believe that you've simply come to warn the princess?" He asked, sure that the two had an ulterior motive for being there.

"We're just trying to save her life." Dorenbolt replied firmly.

"Or you're trying to distract me so that they can attack." Hisui suggested and Jellal shook his head.

"That's not true." He was growing desperate as the presence he knew to be a member of Tartarus got closer.

"We don't have time to convince you." Dorenbolt realized.

"They're too close." Jellal muttered and Hisui shared another worried look with Arcadius.

"They're here, Arcadius. I can feel a dark presence nearby." The guard nodded.

"We must warn your father so that we can ready our defence." He began walking towards the door, but Jellal and Dorenbolt blocked their path.

"There isn't time!" The latter desperately said.

"Get them out of here!" Jellal yelled just before the castle was overtook by a large explosion.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna's backstory? I'm sure the reveal that Seilah killed their father and their mother was a demon slayer might seem to have come out of no where, but there's a reason for it.**

 **By the way, did you like the changes I made in the battle against Seilah?**

 **On another topic, Gruvia fans, how are you holding up? I hope the scenes I added were enough for Gray's reaction and next chapter we're gonna find out what's happening with her.**

 **What are your thoughts on the plot with Jellal and Oracion Seis? I told you that they were going to take part in this war.**

 **Lastly, let me just make a small mention for Droy. May he rest in peace, he sure didn't deserve to die like that. I'm afraid that the body count is only beginning. Are you sure you're ready for what comes next?**

 **Next Chapter: Please, Don't Be Dead.**

 **Summary : **Tartarus' victory celebration is short lived for Fairy Tail is ready to strike back. However, just because they've found their target doesn't mean that the heroes will have an easy time defeating them. While Mirajane and Erza continue to struggle against their captors, two shocking deaths show them that you can't always protect the ones you love.

 **I'll be working mostly on Gruvia week for the next few days, so I'll won't have time to work on chapter 5 Until it's over. Therefore it will be posted between 8th and 15th of April.**

 **Sorry, guys. But I do have a one-shot that I finished a few weeks ago and I'll post it next week. Here's the summary:** What if those seven years had passed on Tenrou Island? And what if Ultear and Meredy had stayed? When the rescue team arrives, they find out that not only their friends had been alive this whole time, but they had moved on with their lives too. After all, time changes everything. Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, ElfEver, Miraxus.

 **Can we try 5 reviews for chapter 5?**


	5. Please, Don't Be Dead

**Hello, dearest readers. It's been quite a while. As I explained last chapter, I decided to participate in Gruvia Week 2018, so that's why I haven't posted any chapters in the past two weeks. **

**I'm happy to see everyone's** **still following this story; things are just getting started around here! If you thought the past few chapters have been heartbreaking and mind-blowing, you're in for a big surprise!**

 **Now, before we move on** **with the chapter, let me take a moment to thank everyone who commented on chapter 4. Shoutouts to juvia. hanks, Silvx, AwkwardToffee, Barnabeille, Jessbae, Waffles, Liscene and Fireb. The latter three didn't use their accounts, so I'll be replying to your reviews in this chapter.**

 **Waffles: Thanks :) Glad you liked the GaJuvia parts in last ****chapter, there'll be more in the future. Your hunch about the body wasn't correct, but keep trying.**

 **Liscene: Here it is. **

**Fireb : Thanks :) Here is chapter 5, sorry I took a while to update. **

**Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

Haunted-Taylor Swift

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

* * *

 _September 17th, X791…_

 _It was the day of Sherry and Ren's wedding and everyone was supposed to be having fun. However, this party had stopped being amusing to her as a dark revelation was made. She stared at the cards in front of her; face suddenly devoid of color and brown eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. It just couldn't._

 _"There's no way." She shook her head, long brown hair flowing with the movement._

 _"I must be reading the cards wrong." She whispered just before a male voice was heard behind her._

 _"Hey, Cana. Are you ready for a challenge?" It was Bacchus, her somewhat boyfriend. The two of them had grown closer since the Games and she couldn't deny that there was something between them._

 _"Not now." She didn't even look at him, eyes still settled on the cards. After giving her a confused look, he place the two mugs filled with beer on the table before sitting down by her side._

 _"What's this?" He stared at the cards with interest._

 _"I decided to use my cards after Sherry asked me to predict her future." Cana swallowed hard._

 _"Why do you look so bummed?" Bacchus was confused, to say the least._

 _"This isn't Sherry's future that I'm seeing." She explained before pointing towards the first card. "That one has three people, which I believe are the Strauss family."_

 _"Why are the cards showing their future?" He asked and she sighed._

 _"I think it's a warning." Cana replied, moving her hand to the second card. That one was a baby tiger. "About Lisanna."_

 _"Why Lisanna?" He asked. Truth be told, he wasn't really familiar with any of the Strauss siblings, but he did know who they were._

 _"Because the tiger is an animal and Lisanna uses animal take over." She explained before moving to the next. "The sword represents a battle and I think the time turner signifies this battle might've happened in the past. Or maybe the enemy will be from the past, I'm not sure." Then there was the last card. That one needed no explanation._

 _"I have to talk to her." Bacchus nodded, staring at it with widened eyes._

 _"Seems like you do." Cana slowly gathered her cards before hiding them on her dress pocket. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she walked away towards where Lisanna and Bixlow were standing together._

* * *

 _Present day, in Crocus..._ **3:15 PM**

"That was close." Dorenbolt sighed in relief once he looked around the small cottage where Jellal and Meredy had stayed during the Grand Magic Games. Princess Hisui was sitting up after being thrown on the floor while Arcadius stood, staring suspiciously at him.

"Where have you taken us?" The guard asked, glancing around the unfamiliar room.

"To a safe place." The former agent replied before standing up.

"You saved us." Hisui whispered, making him look at her. Her eyes showed fear and worry, surely about her father. "Why did you do that?" Dorenbolt gave a small smile.

"Do you really believe that I would've let you die in that explosion?" She didn't reply.

"Well, I thank you for saving our lives." Arcadius said after taking a deep breath. He still seemed conflicted, but that was to be expected.

"Don't mention it." Dorenbolt replied, shrugging it off.

"Where is Jellal? I'd like to thank him as well." The princess asked and his face fell. He remembered clearly that just before the explosion Jellal had told him to get them out of there, but Dorenbolt had assumed that he'd meet them soon after.

"I don't know." He suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Did he stay behind to fight against Tartarus?" Arcadius wondered. Dorenbolt shook his head. They had agreed not to fight against Tartarus; that was Angel, Midnight and Racer's job. Their priority was keeping the princess safe.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Dorenbolt replied.

"Then where is he?" Hisui asked, looking worried as well.

"I don't know." The agent sighed. He knew that he should stay with Arcadius and the princess in order to protect them from Tartarus.

However, he had a feeling that something was wrong with Jellal. It wasn't like him not to follow their plans, so the only explanation for his delay was that he was unable to join them.

Two reasons for that came to Dorenbolt's mind and he prayed it was the second. "I'll go back there, check it out." The princess nodded, understanding. "I advise you not to leave this cottage, it's not safe out there."

"We'll keep our eyes open." Arcadius told him and it was his turn to nod.

"Oracion Seis should arrive soon. I know that you don't trust them, but they mean you no harm." He didn't get a response, but there was no time to reassure them any longer. Finding Jellal was his priority, so he quickly disappeared.

* * *

 _A few hours later, at Tartarus hideout..._

"You're a tough one to crack, aren't you?" Kyoka stared at her prey, purple eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

"I will never...tell you." Erza panted, trying to regain her breathing. She'd long since lost track of time, so it was impossible to tell whether minutes or hours had passed since the relentless torture began.

For the first time in years, she found herself completely at her enemy's mercy. The shackles tying her hands and feet made it impossible to move and her magic wasn't working, so she was helpless. All she could do was take the pain like a warrior, but she couldn't deny that it was becoming exhausting.

"No matter. I do enjoy watching you struggle so helplessly." The demon smirked before using her curse once again, eliciting a loud scream from the red head.

She felt so tired, so drained. But Erza didn't give up, because she couldn't. Jellal's life was in danger and she would keep him safe, no matter the cost. As long as Tartarus focused their attention on getting information from her, he'd stay hidden, so she forced herself to ignore the pain and instead focused all her thoughts on him.

She remembered a time when things were simpler, despite the fact that they were trapped on the Tower of Heaven. A time before Jellal became possessed by the darkness; when they had been good friends. Even then, Erza thought, he already did everything he could to protect her.

* * *

 _"Tell us who came up with your escape plan and we'll just take them and leave the rest of you alone." The guards at the Tower of Heaven had caught them after Erza and her friends attempted to escape. It had been her idea, her plan; and she'd been about to tell them, but Jellal beat her to it._

 _"It was me. I came up with our escape plan. It was all me." She didn't understand at the time why Jellal so willingly sacrificed himself for her. Back then, they were still children, so their feelings weren't clear yet._

 _"Aren't you a brave boy?" The guards had told him and he'd stared them in the eye; determined, strong and fearless. She'd admired his strength and courage, for Erza felt so weak and afraid._

 _Unfortunately, the guards had somehow known it was her, so they had come for her despite Jellal's attempt to dissuade them. Before they'd grabbed her, though, he had tried to convince them to take him instead, but they hadn't believed him._

* * *

Erza guessed this had been the moment she began falling for him, but she wasn't sure. There were so many times in which he had protected her and proved he loved her, but she didn't know at exactly what point her feelings changed.

"Where is Jellal, Erza? Why doesn't he come to save you?" Kyoka screamed and the red head smiled as another memory came, of the time he nearly died to save her.

* * *

 _It happened less than a year before, when Jellal was being controlled by Ultear._ _After he kidnapped her and almost used her as a sacrifice, he'd been defeated by Natsu as the latter managed to unlock dragon force._

 _Even though he'd hurt her friends and almost killed her, Erza had seen that he didn't mean it. He was just being controlled by the darkness and she'd hoped that, after his defeat, he would be freed from it._

 _That didn't mean that she forgave him, though. In that moment she'd been filled with nothing but anger, but it was soon replaced by sadness when she discovered his sacrifice._

 _She'd actually planned on sacrificing herself to save her friends; the guilt of involving them in that miss having taken its toll on her. However, instead of dying like she'd imagined, once she fused herself with the lacrima in order to stop the Tower of Heaven from exploding, Erza had a strange vision of her own funeral. It taught her that dying for the people you love brings nothing but sadness and heartbreak and she'd regretted her actions._

 _Thankfully, Natsu had managed to save her in the end and she was released from the lacrima, physically unharmed. They had escaped from the Tower and she'd_ _completely forgotten about the explosion, that is until she'd been safely settled into the little boat her friends had gotten._

 _She was surprised when it didn't occur, but months later she had learned the truth: Jellal, after being freed from the darkness, had once again sacrificed his life to save hers._

* * *

 _Then when they met each other once again, while Erza battled against the Oracion Seis, he'd so willingly sacrificed himself to save them all. He'd apologized for making her suffer, had promised to take away all of her pain and sadness. Erza had once again seen the light inside of him; how brightly it shone._

 _"Be free, Erza. From your hatred, from your past." Even without knowing who she was, he'd known exactly what to say to make her heart shatter. Because Erza hadn't wanted him to die, no matter what he'd done, losing him all together would be much worse._

 _"I won't allow you to die like this, you have to atone for your sins." She'd tried to change his mind, but before she could get to him Brain had came and he'd ruined Jellal's plan to destroy Nirvana._

 _However, as they watched her friends run to join them in the battle, Erza managed to convince Jellal to live when she spoke of hope. He later told her that he'd seen in her eyes the hope she had for him; that he might redeem himself and become a better person. It was that hope that kept him alive for those seven years that they were separated._

* * *

 _During the Grand Magic Games, Jellal had once again proved that she was right to have faith in him. He'd fought by her side and helped her eliminate the monsters who threatened to destroy Crocus. When she'd attempted to tell him of the feelings she was certain of, he'd stopped her._

 _"I can see it in your eyes, Erza. But I can't hear you say it." When she'd wondered why, he'd apologized. But she knew, he still blamed himself for what had happened in the past. He couldn't forgive himself, even after she'd forgiven him._

 _"I just see you for who you are and I'd like it if you did as well." She'd told him, hoping that he would finally realize how much he'd changed. However, once her eyes locked with his and she prepared to tell him how she felt, she'd seen his face be overcome with pain and regret. He hadn't been ready to hear those three words, even though he did reply to her feelings back then._

 _At least he'd come around in the week after that night and, when she'd once again told him that she loved him, he had replied with the truth. He'd given her a chance because, as much as he didn't believe he deserved to be with her, he'd realized that she deserved to have him by her side._

* * *

"You were always so brave, so good even though you couldn't see it. I won't let them get to you." Erza whispered just before she fell unconscious due to the pain.

Kyoka watched her in frustration. "Why isn't she talking yet? It shouldn't take this long to break her." She was forced to admit that she'd underestimated the red head's strenght.

"Milady, I have good news." She turned to face Seilah, who stood by the open door.

"What is it?" The latter smiled.

"Fairy Tail's destruction will be taking place in a few minutes." This brought a smile to Kyoka's face.

"Good. I'll come back for Erza later." Seilah glanced towards the red head.

"I also have news regarding Jellal Fernandes; Jackal has just revealed where he is." Kyoka closed the door behind her as they begin walking down the corridor and towards the main room; where a large window would allow them a perfect view of their accomplishment.

"Do tell."

* * *

 _With Fairy Tail…_ **6 PM**

"How are we going to track Tartarus down?" Sting asked.

"We've been trying to locate them all day and it's lead us no where." Lyon gave a defeated sigh.

"We have to try, Juvia's life is depending on it." Gray reminded them. The ice mage was so nervous that he had stripped of his grey shirt and black pants.

"We know, Gray." Lucy rolled her eyes; it was the millionth time in the past few minutes that he mentioned it.

"You seriously need to calm down." Natsu added, glancing worriedly at his rival.

"Would you stay calm if Lucy was the one they took?" The ice mage asked and he sighed.

"Damn, I hate doing nothing!" Gajeel said, standing up from his spot by Levy's side. The petit bluenette had been persuaded to sit down a bit and rest; seeing as she was clearly traumatized from what had happened with Droy.

"I think we should start looking for FACE." Rogue suggested.

"That's actually a good idea." Levy said.

"If we find FACE before they do, we have a chance of stopping them from activating it." Warren agreed.

"Who's to say they haven't found it yet?" Lucy asked, and the room went silent once again as they considered the possibility of a world without magic. It was terrifying, to say the least.

"Wow, you're really quiet there." Everyone turned to the newcomer with surprise.

"Loke. Why are you back here?" Lucy asked. The worried look on his face only increased her fear.

"We've got a big problem." The celestial spirit sighed.

"Yeah, we know." Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"No, you don't know. Or else you wouldn't have let him in." Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Let who in?" Makarov asked.

"Elfman. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he's under Tartarus' control." Their eyes widened.

"No way!" Gray shook his head while his hands grasped his silver necklace.

"Are you sure about this?" Makarov asked and Loke nodded.

"The celestial spirit king warned me; he's been watching over you after the attack on the Thunder Legion." He explained it.

"But why would Elfman come back here if he was under Tartarus control?" Warren asked; this didn't make any sense.

"They sent him here to destroy Fairy Tail. There's a bomb on his bag and it will go off in less than five minutes." Many people gasped in surprise and shock.

"Shit! What the hell are we going to do?" Gajeel started freaking out.

"I say we kick his ass!" Natsu suggested.

"It's not his fault; I'm sure they didn't give him a choice." Makarov defended Elfman.

"They didn't." Loke said. He knew that getting them out of there was the priority, but first he needed to clear Elfman's name. "They threatened to kill Lisanna, leaving him vulnerable enough not to resist their control."

"The celestial spirit king told you all of this?" Lucy was confused.

"As I said, he's been looking out for you today." The celestial spirit replied.

"Does that mean that he knows where our missing members are?" Gajeel asked, hopeful.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, suddenly perking up as he looked attentively towards Loke.

"Unfortunately, he couldn't see what happened with Juvia; whoever took her used dark magic to block the king's vision." The latter explained and the ice mage frowned. "However, he did manage to see what happened with Erza and Mirajane. They were both captured."

"So they have Erza." Lucy whispered, terrified.

"We have to rescue them!" Natsu determinately said, looking around the room.

"First we need to get out of here before the bomb goes off." Loke reminded them.

"How long do we have?" Makarov asked.

"Less than five minutes." Sting and Rogue glanced at each other worriedly.

"That's not enough to get everyone out safely." The latter said.

"I know a way to do that." The celestial spirit said, catching their attention.

"We're listening." Lucy told him and he nodded.

"Okay. So, Lucy, you and Yukino will have to use all of your keys for this. Do you think you could summon all the spirits like you did during the Games?" The two celestial wizards shared a look before nodding.

"We can do that." Yukino answered before approaching them.

"Good. I want you to focus on getting us out of here, okay?" She nodded before getting her keys out while Lucy did the same.

"Wait! How exactly will this work?" Gajeel asked; a bit unsure about this plan.

"The celestial spirits will redirect all of us to the celestial world." Loke explained before an urgent look came upon his face. "We don't have much time."

"Right. Let's do this, Yukino!" Lucy and Yukino threw their keys in the air, just as they'd done when trying to close the eclipse gate. After kneeling down and joining their hands together, they whispered their prayers.

"Oh, celestial spirits of the Zodiac. Lend us the strength to escape from this attack. Open, gates of the 12 signs." One by one the golden celestial spirits appeared. When it was Aquarius' turn, she gave Lucy an unusually soft smile.

Within seconds, a bright glow enveloped everyone in the guild, including those who were in the infirmary. And then, they all disappeared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Juvia..._

"And at last I see the light, so it's like the fog has lifted. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different, now that I see you." The lyrics of the song could be heard despite the fact that she was whispering it.

The room was empty, silent and dark. Her hands and feet were tied by anti magic bracelets, which proved to be impossible to remove. She could still move, though it was no use since a magic barrier seemed to envelop the whole place and whenever she tried to go outside, it would just zap her backwards.

There was no escape. She was trapped in that room in the middle of no where, alone, for nearly 2 hours now.

"I'm losing my mind." Juvia paused her singing and laughed.

"It was about time. With everything that's been going on for the past few days, it's a wonder I've stayed sane." She thought back to all the discoveries she had made. First, there was the truth about her mother. That had shaken her a lot, since she had spent years believing that she was the last member of her family only to find out that Lucy was her direct cousin.

Then, her memories returned thanks to that strange man whose identity she still hadn't figured out. All she knew is that he was dangerous, seeing as his power was as deadly as Zeref's. He also seemed to know her, which confused her greatly because she sure didn't remember him. But then again, for 8 years she couldn't remember the people who had kidnapped her and turned her life into a living hell.

"God, just thinking about it makes my head hurt." She tried to distract herself from thoughts about Tartarus, instead focusing on the people she loved. Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, all of Fairy Tail. Gray.

Her heart hurt as she thought of him. Juvia was sure that he was blaming himself for her disappearance and it pained her not being able to tell him that she was alright. She wanted nothing more than to go back to him and make sure that he was safe, but that wasn't possible because she was trapped.

"I gotta admit, now I am kind of a damsel in distress." She laughed at the irony, remembering what she had told Erza earlier that day. "And I hate it. I was never one to stay put and just wait for rescue." She shook her head, frustrated.

This whole situation was frustrating and annoying. She had thought that following Zeref would lead to at least finding some answers. But then the dark wizard just trapped her in that house, which she guessed wasn't Tartarus' hideout; before disappearing. Where the hell was he? And why did he just leave her there? Didn't he plan on transforming her into E.N.D?

Juvia shivered at the thought. If his plan succeeded, then she would become a monster. A heartless creature who'd have no problem killing others, even the people she loved. She couldn't let that happen, but there wasn't much she could do to stop Zeref. All she could do was hope that her friends would be able to locate her before it was too late. "Come on, my love. I'm counting on you."

* * *

 _Back at Tartarus' base..._

"The end of Fairy Tail, delivered as promised." Seilah said while sipping her dark red drink.

"That was quite well done, Seilah." Kyoka smiled while they watched the Fairy Tail guild hall explode.

"I can only imagine how many bodies must be in that rubble." Franmalth crackled.

"We've eliminated Fairy Tail in a single move. It seems Lord Zeref was mistaken to believe that they'd represent a threat to our plans." The sand haired woman laughed, satisfied.

"Yes, and now that they're gone, we can focus all our efforts on activating FACE." Torafusa reminded them as he came into the room.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Seilah said before placing her glass on the table.

"Why in such a hurry, Seilah?" Kyoka asked, curious.

"I apologize, milady. But I still have to tie up some loose ends." Knowing what she was referring to, the other demons smiled.

"Here I thought you had already eliminated the girl." Torafusa told her.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait until Fairy Tail's destruction. After all, breaking her will be so much easier now." Seilah replied.

"That's true. Perhaps I should pay another visit to Erza and give her the news of what happened to Jellal and Fairy Tail." Kyoka said, smiling delightfully.

"Don't forget to eliminate her, Kyoka." Keyes said as he appeared in front of them.

"Of course." She began walking away, Seilah following her.

Once they were gone, Torafusa turned to Crawford, who'd been silently watching them.

"Now, let us activate FACE."

* * *

Erza awoke with a groan, her entire body felt like it was on fire and she was so exhausted that all her eyes wanted to do was close again.

"No, don't close them yet." The voice was low, but she heard it clearly.

"What do you want?" Kyoka smirked, sending shives down her spine.

"I want nothing more from you, Erza Scarlet." Her vision was unfocused, so she could barely make out the silhouette of her agressor. She could see that satisfied smile, though, and it told her something was very wrong.

"What are you smiling about?" The demon took a few steps closer until she was right in front of her.

"I'm satisfied because everything worked out as it should, even without your help." Erza stared at her groggily; not fully awake yet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyoka looked her right in the eye.

"We were able to locate Jellal." Her body froze as many emotions crossed her mind. Confusion. Worry. Fear.

"You were?" Her voice shook and she noticed her body did too. It was suddenly so cold.

"Yes. I figured you should know that he's dead." Everything stopped. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move.

"No." Erza shook her head, but stopped once her vision blurred and she felt like throwing up.

"Yes. Jackal managed to eliminate him hours ago, when he destroyed the king's palace." The demon let out a delighted laugh at the look of horror on the red head's face.

"It seems as if Jellal isn't as powerful as he's made to be. After all, he was eliminated so easily." Eliminated. Dead. Erza refused to believe that. She knew him better than anyone and he wouldn't be taken out so easily.

However, she had always believed the same about herself, yet there she was. If Tartarus had managed to get her, what would stop them from going after Jellal?

"No. He's not gone. He can't be." Tears began streaming down her face.

"Oh, but he is. Which means, we have no more use for you now." Kyoka made her sword appear and lifted it up, ready for the final strike.

Truth be told, she'd wanted to play with her prey a little longer, but she knew that eliminating the enemy was the priority.

"No! Jellal!" Erza's screams echoed through the fortress.

* * *

"How does it feel to have demon blood injected into your pathetic human veins?" Mirajane woke up to an unfamiliar, irritating voice. She could feel that her arms and legs had been tied up and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Taking a few moments to fully awaken, she took deep breaths in order to calm her racing heart and attempted to ignore the pain caused by those injections. Demon blood, the stranger had said. Well, she probably didn't know that Mira already had it on her veins.

Once she felt her magic return, she used it to cause an explosion that shattered her watery prison.

"Sorry, but I already have demon blood flowing through my veins." She smiled at the stranger, who stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Mira thought about taking her out, but the reminder that Erza was also trapped wherever she was made her decide to just run.

She called her friend's name while crossing the strange room. There were multiple lacrimas filled with water and strange vines, but Mirajane barely payed attention to them. She only stopped running when, all of sudden, two of the lacrimas broke, making glass and water spread everywhere.

"What the..." Her eyes widened once she spotted the woman with long black hair and golden horns. It didn't take long for Mirajane to recognize her as memories of a tragic past returned.

"You!" She screamed, immediately taking a defensive stance. The woman smiled before gracefully crossing the puddle of water.

"So you do remember me. Good." The she-devil watched her in shock.

"How on earth can you be here?" Mirajane clearly recalled that, after their father died from the wound this monster caused, Lydia Strauss had arrived. For reasons she didn't yet understand, her mother had managed to defeat the strange woman and that's the only reason Mira, Elfman and Lisanna were still alive.

"Did you really think that your dear old mamma would've defeated me so easily?" Seilah inquired.

"She said you'd never come after us again." Mirajane had a hard time focusing; she was too overwhelmed.

"It was foolish of Lydia to believe that she could keep you hidden forever." The woman continued, taking a few steps towards her.

"You killed my father!" Her anger was rising as flashes crossed through her mind and the room started shaking as magic power was released.

"He got in the way." Seilah shrugged. "I really wanted to kill Lydia that night; she was the one we were after."

"Why? What did you have against my mother?" Seilah sighed.

"I already had this conversation with your brother, so this is boring." Mira's eyes widened.

"What? Where's Elfman?" There was so much magic running through her body; she felt stronger than ever.

"He's back at Fairy Tail, ready to destroy them from the inside." The demon smirked.

"No!" There was no way she'd fall for that. Elfman would never betray Fairy Tail, never!

"Yes. It wasn't easy to convince him, but I didn't give him much of a choice." The demon laughed as another figure appeared. Body covered in slashes, clothes torn to pieces, skin paler than ever. Lisanna Strauss looked like hell.

"Lisanna?" Mira stared at her in shock and the release of power suddenly stopped.

"Mira, I'm not…" The young girl tried, but vines appeared around her neck and they covered her mouth.

"You did this!" Mirajane turned to Seilah, murder in her eyes.

"I'd love to take credit, but that was all your brother." The she-devil shook her head, disbelieving. "Humans have a tendency to forget how easy it is to manipulate them, but I certainly don't."

"So you forced him to hurt Lisanna?" This was bad. Knowing her brother, she was sure that the guilt was probably killing him. He'd never forgive himself for this and she worried about what he might do.

"It was harder than I imagined, but I managed to break him in the end. Just as I'm about to break you." Empty dark eyes stared at her determinately and Mirajane was quick to return to a defensive position.

"I don't think so." She closer her eyes and resumed the flow of magic power while preparing to transform into her ultimate Satan Soul.

"You've hurt my siblings and now you're about to pay the price." Seilah simply smiled, relishing in the pain and anger reflected in her eyes. She glanced towards Lisanna for a moment.

"I guess the first step to break you is to kill her." Many shards of glass suddenly lifted into the air and Lisanna's eyes widened in fear. She struggled against the vines binding her, managing to momentarily loosen the one covering her mouth.

"Mira, I have to tell you.." She didn't get to finish for the glasses moved at an incredible speed.

"No!" Mira's scream reverberated through the room as a large piece buried itself in Lisanna's stomach; similar to the way the knife had wounded Victor Strauss.

"No, I can't…" The young girl coughed; quickly losing strength. She knew she didn't have much time and, without Wendy or Porlyusica, there was no way to heal her. "I have to…"

"You monster!" Anger ignited once again in Mirajane and, instead of running to aid her sister, she found herself frozen in place. Magic continued to be released, but this time there was something else. She could feel a strange power; unfamiliar. It was much stronger than her usual magic and also darker.

"Impossible!" Seilah's eyes widened once she spotted the dark marks that suddenly appeared on the girl's arms.

"What's happening?" The she-devil was confused, and a bit afraid. She felt stronger than ever, but something didn't feel right.

"I guess Lydia was smarter than I took her for." Both sisters stared at the demo in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked harshly, surprised to find fear in the woman's eyes.

"Still, I never would've expected her to pass it along." She was tired of listening to this stranger, so she decided that answers could wait. Defeating the monster who'd hurt her parents and both her siblings was the priority.

"Mirajane, I'm sorry…" Lisanna couldn't speak anymore; she was too weakened.

"It wasn't enough that you killed my father and probably my mother too, but now you've hurt Elfman and Lisanna! I'm going to kill you!" For the first time in her life, Mirajane allowed herself to lose control. She released all of the magic that was flowing through her body, including the strange power that had come so suddenly.

"So this is it. The end." Seilah didn't move, didn't try to block the attack. She knew it was pointless. "How ironic. Who'd have known that she'd find a way to eliminate me even from beyond the grave?" She shook her head before sighing.

"Please, forgive me, lord Zeref. Once I again I allowed a mere demon slayer to defeat me." She knew that this time, though, there'd be no coming back. Mirajane's power was much stronger than her mother's and, despite the fact she couldn't control it, it was enough to eliminate Seilah forever.

The oldest Strauss watched her lifeless body drop to the ground, eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. For a moment the she-devil was relieved that she'd managed to defeat the enemy and she fell to her knees, exhausted.

However, as soon as her eyes found her younger sister, her face lost all color. Lisanna's body was covered in blood; and completely unmoving while those familiar light blue eyes were staring at her hauntingly. Mirajane quickly got up and ran to her side, despite the intense pain that the movement caused; while her mouth opened in a frantic, fearful scream.

"Lisanna!"

* * *

 **I WARNED YOU: NO ONE IS SAFE.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Too heartbreaking?**

 **Did anyone see Lisanna's death coming? What did you think of the fight between Seilah and Mirajane? If anyone's wondering how she can suddenly have demon-slaying magic, just know that later chapters will explain that as we delve into Lydia Strauss' tale. (she's as important to Demons as Juliet Heartfilia was to Connections, so pay close attention to all the ****reveals about her)**

 **On another topic, what did you think of Erza/Kyoka/Jellal? You're welcome for those flashbacks; I thought I might as well give you some nice moments before tearing it all apart.**

 **Back with Fairy Tail, what did you think of my twist on how they escaped from the explosion? Just making clear: there is a reason why Cana wasn't the one who rescued them.**

 **Lastly, let's talk about Juvia. Anyone surprised that she wasn't actually taken to Tartarus' hideout? Why did Zeref just leave her in that room in the middle of no where for hours? Where is he?**

 **Next Chapter: The Sacrifices Begin.**

 **Summary:** As the war against Tartarus rages on, sacrifices have to be made. While Mirajane makes a shocking discovery regarding Lisanna's death, Lucy is forced to let go of her oldest friend and Juvia fears that it will soon be too late for anyone to save her. How much worse can this battle get?

 **PS: Let's kick off this new book with a new CHALLENGE, shall we?**

 **Remember** **the flashback between Zeref and Acnologia from chapter 3? ****Your job is to figure out who's the body he was looking for. (I'll give ou until I post chapter 7 to do that)**

 **I know some people have already tried guessing who it is, but now you'll get a second chance. The only hint I'll give you is that the answer lies in one of the flashbacks involving Zeref's character. I've gathered them all out in chapter 3 of Connections-Extras to make things easier.**

 **The prize? This time I'm leaving it up to you; kinda. Since I have decided to start taking prompts in order to improve my writing skills, let me know who ****your favorite characters/couples are and what you'd like me to write about them. **

**Can we try 5 reviews by the 20th of April?**


	6. The Sacrifices Begin

**REPOSTING ONCE AGAIN!**

 **Hey, everyone. As promised, here I am with the next chapter of** **Demons** **.**

 **Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far, specially chapter 4. Your interest is what helps me keep on writing, so keep giving me your opinions.**

 **Now, let me reply to your comments:**

 **Guest 1:** **I assumed Lisanna's death would be acceptable to the readers, although also predictable. So I decided to twist things a bit in this chapter.**

 **Lieutenant Myst** **:** **I can't say anything without spoiling this chapter. Thanks for commenting.**

 **Guest 2** **: Truthfully, it still is her birthday. You gave a great idea; wish I had seen it before posting last chapter.**

 **erikam1015** : **You'll have to wait until next chapter to get an actual answer. Poor Erza indeed, I'm just breaking her in this story.**

 **Just a little REMINDER before the chapter begins: This story isn't completely canon. Besides the fact that I've changed many things, I haven't read the entire manga. All I know about Zeref's backstory came up during research, so it might not be entirely correct.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

When We Were Younger- SOJA

I never really got why we're here  
Just look at all we build in our lives  
And we all disappear

So why we try so hard in this place?  
When pain and suffering is a guarantee  
And happiness is a phase

* * *

 _A few centuries ago…_

 _"Che l'oscurita tu possa lasciare,e nel mondo dei vivi ritornare!" Zeref stood over his young brother's dead body, a book in hand while he chanted the ancient spell that was supposed to return him to life. He'd be lying if he said the intense darkness he felt upon saying the words didn't bring chills down his spine._

 _After a few moments, the young man opened his eyes, only to be disappointed. Natsu's body remained unmoving, face still devoid of color and dark green eyes closed. "Am I casting it wrong?" Zeref wondered before taking another look at the book._

 _"No, your spell simply is incomplete." The voice was soft and melodic and the woman to whom it belonged absolutely beautiful._

 _Her hair was dark and long, almost to the back of her knees. The eyes that stared down at him almost pitifully were unlike anything he'd ever seen; one was bright green like the trees and the other pitch black. Her flawless creamy skin was covered in a long dress that, once again, mixed green and black; with the top mimicking dark feathers while the skirt was made of leaves and a few flowers._

 _"Who are you?" Zeref stared at the stranger, mesmerized._

 _"I've gone by many names." She replied before stepping away from him. "But these days, the most common one is Ankhseram."_

 _"Ankhseram?" He repeated, eyes widening upon realization._

 _"So you know who I am. Good." She paused and stared at him, eyes piercing._

 _"What do you want from me?" He knew exactly why she was there; seeing as she was the goddess of life and death._

 _"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." Ankhseram replied._

 _"Why?" He knew why; he'd been warned that messing with life and death would only serve to anger the gods._

 _"You see, this world relies on balance. Light and darkness; good and evil and, of course, life and death." With each word she took another step around him, surrounding him. "By using that spell, you have broken that balance."_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…All I wanted was to save my brother." He hoped she'd take pity on him once she saw that his intentions had been pure. But Zeref knew, deep inside, there was no forgiving what he'd done._

 _"I know. And although I admire the sacrifices that you were willing to make in order to bring him back, your mistake could set this whole world into chaos." He sighed._

 _"So what will you do?" He feared her answer; but knew there was no point avoiding it. Even as a powerful water mage, he was no match to a goddess._

 _"The punishment for using the **Ritornare** spell is an unbreakable curse. I wish you didn't have to fall to the same fate as the one who used it before, but what's done can't be undone." Besides fear, curiosity build inside him._

 _"What do you mean? Who used it before?" Ankhseram smiled sadly._

 _"Someone that used to be close to you. I'm certain you'll meet them soon enough." With a wave of her hand, a dark circle enveloped him and suddenly there was pain. It was intense and unbearable; but nothing compared to the heartache that would follow him in the centuries to come._

* * *

 _Present day..._ **3:25 PM**

The sight that met Dorenbolt once he reappeared at the palace was nothing short of terrifying. The building was in ruins; all the paintings, furnitures and people scattered all around. So much despair, fear and death.

The former agent quickly ran through the bodies while calling out Jellal's name; heart constricted with fear that he'd be one of them.

Right in the middle of the ruins there was a weird structure made of mud, as it seemed. It had clearly been created with magic, so he approached it while keeping his guard up. Just before he could reach it, though, it exploded.

"What the..." The agent used his magic to change his location.

"You shouldn't have done that." The voice was familiar and Dorenbolt's eyes widened once he spotted Cobra and Richard. The latter was kneeling on the ground while the former stood victoriously in front of him. King Thomas and Darton were sitting behind them, looking confused and scared.

"Why are you back here?" Cobra asked once he spotted the silent agent. Dorenbolt didn't respond; his attention was caught by the body laying in front of Richard. Very familiar short blue hair, the unmistakable red scar across his right eye and skin paler than ever.

"No." Dorenbolt shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be protecting my daughter?" The king asked him, worried.

"What happened here?" The agent asked instead. Seeing his unwavering gaze on Jellal, Cobra replied.

"The idiot tried to play hero like I knew he would." Richard cast him a stern look.

"He saved our lives. You should be thankful, Erik." Rage filled the dragon slayer's eyes as he glared at his comrade.

"Don not call me that." Dorenbolt decided to speak before a full argument could begin.

"What exactly did he do?" Richard sighed before replying.

"He used his magic to contain the first explosion. It was enough to let us know that Tartarus were here, so we took his majesty to the princess' room in order to ask you to take us back to the cottage." Cobra spoke next, glaring at Dorenbolt.

"Imagine our surprise when we noticed you weren't there anymore, only Jellal remained. He told us you'd be back soon, so we waited." The agent felt guilty for forgetting that he was supposed to come back for the others.

"Sorry about that." Richard cast him an understanding glance.

"It's alright. The only problem is that your delay allowed Tartarus to cast more explosions and Jellal wasted all of his magic trying to stop them, but he couldn't. I barely managed to use my own magic to protect his majesty." Dorenbolt glanced once again towards Jellal's seemingly dead body.

"But is he..." He couldn't say it. Couldn't fathom the idea that Jellal would be taken out so easily. He was as strong as a wizard saint, after all. If Tartarus had managed to defeat him so easily, what chance did the rest of them have?

* * *

 _A few hours later, in Tartarus hideout..._

"Lisanna!" Mirajane ran to her sister's side; hoping, praying. Wanting so desperately to believe that she hadn't lost her, even though those lifeless blue eyes were staring at her.

Along the way, the take-over mage ended up tripping and falling once again to her knees; exhaustion taking over her. Never before had she felt so drained and she was confused. After all, she had released incredible amounts of magic before, but it never affected her so much.

"What's going on?" Mira whispered while glancing at the strange black marking on her arms. It must be related to how she felt, but what were they?

A bright light caught her attention and her eyes widened once she noticed Lisanna's body was encircled by it.

"No! Don't take her away from me!" Memories of a similar light that took her away years before crossed the she-devil's mind and she quickly got back on her feet and resumed running towards her sister.

"Lisanna!" Just as Mirajane reached her, the light grew so intense that she was forced to cover her eyes.

Upon opening them once again, a confusing sight left a million questions running through her mind. "What? How?" She took the dead body onto her arms, staring at it in disbelief. In that one moment she'd closed her eyes, everything had changed.

Lisanna's familiar blue eyes had suddenly turned to brown, her skin had gotten darker and the Strauss trademark white hair turned to brown. It was no longer her sister there, although it was someone she considered to be a sister.

Once the shock worn off, Mirajane was filled with a mixture of relief and sadness. Lisanna wasn't dead, she hadn't lost her. But someone else had died, an innocent. And she hated the fact that all her mind could think was "At least it's not Lisanna. At least I haven't lost her again".

"No. No!" Tears began streaming down her face as she was hit with a wave of pain and sorrow. Shaky hands ran through the brunette curls while she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Cana! Please, wake up." Mira pleaded while sobbing desperately onto her friend's body. Only a few minutes ago she'd been heartbroken; thinking her sister had been taken away once again. But somehow, Lisanna had been saved from this horrible fate.

Instead, Cana had been the one to die. The cheerful, teasing, loyal brunette who always made them laugh; who always stood up for her friends; who'd always protected them. She'd saved Lisanna; had risked her own life by taking the latter's place.

"Thank you. I'll never forget what you did." Mirajane gave the brunette a small smile before collapsing on the floor, Cana's body falling beside her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Fairy Tail..._

"Ugh, why do you do this to me?" Natsu complained once they arrived at the celestial spirit world. Lucy watched her boyfriend with a concealed smile as he threw up on the floor.

"Sorry, Natsu." She gently tapped his back.

"It worked." Yukino said, a relieved smile on her face.

"Yes, you did it!" Sting excitedly told her and the two of them hugged. Upon seeing Rogue's knowing smile, he pulled apart, blushing furiously, while she did the same.

"Are we all here?" Wendy asked while looking around the unfamiliar place.

"I think so." Warren said while doing the same. Both sighed in relief once realising that all of the members of Fairy Tail were there.

"So, what now?" Gajeel turned to the master, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Now we must return to our world." He replied.

"Yes, we might've escaped the explosion, but Tartarus still have Erza and Mira." Lucy said while helping Natsu sit down.

"And Juvia. They have her too." Gray reminded them for the millionth time.

"Let's go!" Gajeel determinately said.

"Wait! We don't know where they are." Levy reminded him.

"Actually, we do." Loke said, making many people stare at him in confusion.

"We do?" Natsu asked dumbly, finally finished with throwing up. Before the celestial spirit could respond, there was a shaky, loud voice.

"What...You're...What just happened?" Everyone turned their eyes towards the right corner of the mysterious planet they were on. Freed, Laxus, Yajima and Evergreen were thrown on the floor, still unconscious. Holding onto the latter's body was none other than Elfman Strauss.

"Elfman!" Lucy screamed, suddenly remembering that he'd been used by Tartarus to cause the explosion. She could only imagine how he was feeling now.

"Are you alright?" Makarov asked, approaching the giant man. The latter stared at everyone in shock for a few moments before letting go of Evergreen.

"I'm so sorry, master. It's all my fault. I was the one who brought the bomb that destroyed the guild hall. I completely understand if you don't want me to be in the guild anymore, but please, just give me a chance to save my sisters." He began babbling, tears streaming down his face.

"Elfman, it's not your fault." The master told him firmly.

"What?" Many people gave him pitiful looks; the poor man was completely devastated.

"We know that Tartarus didn't give you a choice." Lucy told him.

"But..how?" He stared at her in confusion.

"The celestial spirit king has been watching over you. He saw everything that happened with Lisanna and the Tartarus member that went after you." Loke was quick to explain.

"So you know...they made me hurt Lisanna." He swallowed hard before lowering his head.

"Hey, man. Look at me." Gray surprised everyone by quickly running towards the large man and kneeling down in front of him. "I know exactly what you're feeling right now, okay?"

"So do I." Gajeel joined in and many others did. But none of them was as familiar with it as Gray Fullbuster.

"I know you're blaming yourself for what happened. I know you probably think that it should've been you and that you don't deserve to be here, safe, while Lisanna's trapped with them." Elfman sighed.

"I'm a failure. I couldn't protect Lisanna, or Mira, or Ever." He glanced towards his unconscious girlfriend and Gray did the same.

"Then I am too." The ice mage told him. "I couldn't protect Juvia; I failed her and Tartarus managed to take her away." Elfman's eyes widened for a moment at the news before his face fell.

"I'm sorry." Gray nodded briefly, hands trying to hold onto the silver necklace only to discover it was gone.

"Now isn't the time for us to be sorry, we need to do our best to rescue them." He let out a sigh, trying not to get anxious because of the object's disappearance.

"So, what do you say? Shall we teach those monsters that they can't mess with Fairy Tail?" Elfman stared at his extended hand for a moment before nodding eagerly.

"Yeah." They stood up before letting go of each other's hand and staring at their guild mates with determination.

"Let's go!" Gray looked pointedly at Loke, who nodded.

"Be careful, you guys. These demons aren't playing games." They nodded, understanding.

"Before we go, I must ask, can the wounded stay here?" Porlyusica called their attention.

"I'm afraid not. Humans can't stay too long in the celestial spirit world." Loke replied and Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray shared looks; knowing exactly why.

"Then we must select a group to protect them." The healer turned to Makarov, urging him to do so.

"Does anyone volunteer?" The master asked.

"We can stay with them. It's best for us not to get too involved in the war." Alzack said while picking up Asuka.

"Me too." They were surprised when Elfman also volunteered.

"You sure?" Gajeel asked, raising a brow.

"I thought you'd want to go after them more than any of us." Gray added.

"And I do. But right now, I need to stay with Ever. I already failed Lisanna and Mira, but I sure as hell won't let anyone take her." More pitiful looks were sent while Lucy and Levy shared knowing smiles.

"In the meantime, we'll do our best to bring Mira and Lisanna back safe, okay?" The celestial wizard reassured him and he nodded, a thankful smile on his face.

"I've placed a powerful spell to keep your baby safe. All I need now is the blood of the creature who hurt her and the others in order to make the antidote." Porlyusica added while Elfman knelt down and took Evergreen's body back into his arms.

"Then we'll get that." Gray said, giving his friend a reassuring look.

"Can we go now?" Natsu asked, ever impatient.

"Yes, I think we're ready." Makarov replied.

"Time to teach them a lesson." Gajeel said, looking rather excited while Levy rolled her eyes at him.

After the 12 gates of the Zodiac joined hands, light enveloped them all once again and it wasn't long before they found themselves on Tartarus' fortress. It was time to strike.

* * *

Kyoka was just about to swing the sword across Erza's body when a frantic looking Franmalth entered the room. "What are you doing here?" The demon turned to him, eye flashing with anger.

"There's been a change of plans." He told her.

"What change of plans?" Before he could answer, they heard screams and the sound of fighting.

"They are here." Franmalth said, looking anxious.

"How?" She asked, disbelieving it.

"We don't know how they escaped that explosion, but they are here and taking out our army." He replied frantically; both missed the small smile that came to Erza's face as she stopped crying.

"Seilah's plan didn't work?" Kyoka was furious.

"Let's just go, Kyoka. We need to eliminate them before they get to the control room." Franmalth told her and she sighed before glancing towards her prisoner.

"Let me just take Erza out and..." He grabbed her arm, urging her to leave.

"There's no time. The chairman said that the dragon slayers are quickly approaching." She looked back at Erza.

"I guess she isn't going anywhere." Nodding, she began walking away before stopping. "But I will come back for you, Erza."

As soon as they were gone, the red head let out a relieved sigh.

"At least they're here. I should probably call them." She knew that getting herself freed from those chains was crucial, but it felt like all of her strenght had just disappeared. And Erza knew, it wasn't just because of the torture.

"Jellal. He can't be gone." The tears resumed falling as more flashes crossed through her mind. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Erza sobbed. It was so hard to stay strong when everything was falling apart. And with each minute that passed and the knowledge that Jellal was dead sinked in, she began wondering why she should even stay strong.

True, she'd always fought for Fairy Tail. Protecting her friends had always been her reason to stay strong and fight against the enemy. However, ever since her relationship with Jellal evolved into a romance, he'd become her reason. The thought of a future with him, a happy life by his side, was what kept her going through all these weeks they were apart.

The knowledge that said future was no longer possible stabbed at her like knives and she couldn't stop the anguish scream that left her lips. "Jellal!"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel and Levy had been following a path along the lonely corridor inside the fortress when they heard the scream. "Erza!" They looked at each other.

"She's in danger." Lucy said, face paling.

"Can you guys sense where she is?" Levy asked, turning to the three dragon slayers.

"Her smell is very faint, but I can tell it's coming from there." Wendy answered, pointing in the direction they'd come.

"Then we need to go there!" Natsu said before quickly turning around.

"Wait! We shouldn't all go." Lucy told him and Gray nodded.

"We still need to stop them from activating FACE, so we should split up." Levy nodded in agreement to the ice mage's idea.

"So, how do we do this?" The blonde asked, looking between her friends.

"Levy and I will go after Erza. The rest of you can take care of Tartarus." They were surprised by Gajeel's suggestion, never having expected him to choose the option that involved less fighting. However, they didn't know that the dragon slayer was worried for his girlfriend and thought it was best if she stayed away from fights.

"I'll go with you." Gray said, hoping that Erza might lead them to Juvia.

After wishing their friends good luck, the trio turned around and walked back towards the hole from where they'd entered the guild. They didn't know exactly what had caused it, but it was clear that fight had occured not far from there.

"There!" Gajeel pointed towards an open door where the smell was stronger.

"Erza?" Levy called gently, running towards it while the two men followed her.

"Levy?" The petit bluenette was stunned silent once she entered the small room. There was Erza, hands and feet chained while her body was covered in strange markings. The worst part of it, though, was the red head's face. She looked so broken, so hopeless.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gajeel asked ever so insensitively.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Gray knew the question was stupid, but he needed to be sure of how bad the situation was.

"I'm so glad you're here." She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Erza Scarlet never cried like that, never.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she approached the red head and knelt down in front of her while Gajeel worked on breaking the chains and Gray just stared in shock.

"We were captured. Me and..Mirajane. I don't know where she is." Erza replied, sniffling as she attempted to hold back the tears.

"What did they do?" Levy regretted asking it as soon as they returned.

"They...tortured me. It was...worse than..." As Gajeel removed the last chain tying her arm, she fell forward, almost crushing poor Levy if the iron dragon slayer hadn't held onto her.

"Easy there, Titania." He knelt to the ground and placed her by his side.

"There's something else." They turned to the ice mage. "I've seen you hold up under torture, they couldn't break you so easily." Fear rose as he pictured all the horrible things Tartarus could've done. Juvia's face never left his mind and his heart tightened.

"They...said something." Erza took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down.

"What did they say?" Levy asked.

"About Jellal." She sighed before saying the two words that changed everything. "He's dead."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, but...They looked so confident. I don't think they're lying." Erza replied.

"I'm so sorry, Erza." Levy said before throwing her arms around the red head in a tight embrace. Her feelings for Jellal were no secret to them.

"We have to go." Gajeel said, making them stare at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" The petit bluenette asked upon seeing his suddenly pale face.

"I can hear them coming." He replied simply before turning to the broken mage.

"Can you walk?" Erza quietly shook her head, deciding there was no point in deceiving them.

"I'll carry you." Gray immediately suggested, trying to shake off the images of Juvia's dead body from his mind.

"No offence, stripper, but I'm stronger than you. I'll do it." Before the ice mage could retort, Erza spoke.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levy and the dragon slayer helped her stand up before the latter swung her over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. She didn't complain.

"What now?" Levy asked.

"We should take her to Porlyusica." Gray suggested and the couple nodded.

So they began walking towards the area where the wounded were, managing to avoid the nine demon gates and easily defeating the few soldiers who got in their way. They had just arrived at the spot where Porlyusica, Elfman, Alzack and Bisca were staying when it happened.

They didn't know what it was, but all of sudden everything began shaking and then a red substance appeared out of no where and began trapping them. From afar, a sinister voice could be heard as the underworld king whispered the spell that should seal their fate. "Alegria."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in horror once she stared at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was so insane.

First they had found a room where there were timers counting down the minute FACE would be activated. For reasons she had yet to understand, Wendy and Carla had been the ones to go after the weapon while she and Natsu faced off against one of the nine demon gates.

The creepy one-eyed creature had proven himself to be resourceful and his powers were unlike anything Lucy had ever seen. He had managed to absorb the souls of two of her spirits and almost did the same with herself, Natsu and Happy.

Thankfully, they had found a way to beat him in the end, although the aftermath of his death was just as frightening as they watched all of the souls he had accumulated "fly" away. And then Master Hades had appeared all of sudden told them to ask Makarov to "unleash the light", whatever that meant.

The couple hadn't had much time to dwell on it, because soon the whole fortress was shaking and then a strange red substance began enveloping everyone in the hall. Natsu and Happy had been trapped inside it, but somehow she had escaped such fate.

"Fairy Tail has been easily defeated by Alegria. However, it seems as if one human has somehow escaped the spell. Whoever manages to eliminate this poor, unfortunate soul will have the honor of becoming one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus." A voice echoed through the hallway and Lucy's eyes widened. This coulnd't be. Fairy Tail, defeated?

Once again, she didn't have time to dwell on it for water suddenly filled the corridor. She managed to stay afloat by hanging onto a door that had been torn out. A few soldiers soon appeared and she made quick work of them with her whip. However, when she spotted the same demon who had gone after her and Natsu earlier, Lucy was quick to summon Virgo and Loke.

Avoiding his attacks proved to be extremely difficult and it only got worse as two more appeared. She was lucky that the annoying girl who managed to get closer to her was weak and the celestial wizard quickly sent her away. However, the same didn't work for the bomber and shark demons.

As explosions were sent her way, she screamed in pain, but held on. She was the only one left, so she didn't have the luxury of giving up. She needed to fight them and beat them, but how? It's not as if she was some weaklink, but she wasn't Erza or Natsu.

Seeing as Virgo and Loke weren't able to handle the two demons, Lucy decided to use the water to her advantage and called for Aquarius. Having summoned three celestial spirtits, her strenght was drained and she collapsed into the arms of her oldest friend.

"You idiot. You shouldn't have summoned us all at once." The water spirit scolded while sharing worried glances with Loke.

"Lucy, you have to let us go." He screamed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"No, I can't. I can't fight them without you." Big brown eyes stared fearfully into his.

"It's okay, Lucy. You can do this, I believe in you." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You'll be fine, princess." Virgo added, stopping her fight against Torafusa for a moment.

"Thank you, for everything." As she sent them both away, Lucy didn't know why she was crying or why this felt like a final goodbye.

"Easy there, Lucy." Aquarius said as she collapsed into her arms.

"Look at her, she's crying." Jackal mocked, a smirk coming upon his face.

"Defeating her will be easy now." Torafusa added.

"Hey, let me have her." The unnamed girl complained from the former's side and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so." Lucy watched in horror as Jackal placed his hand on her forehead and within seconds her lifeless body fell forward.

"Why did you kill her? Isn't she on your side?" The celestial wizard asked, confused.

"She was in the way." He replied, shrugging. She was frozen in shock. How could there be such evil and heartless creatures that were willing to kill their own allies without a second thought?

"Lucy, listen to me." She lifted her head to stare at Aquarius. "I'm afraid that, no matter which spirit you summon, it won't be enough to defeat Tartarus."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I have to save everyone." The celestial spirit smiled, though Lucy spotted sadness behind it.

"There is a way for you to do that." Then she proceeded to explain how the celestial spirit king could defeat them, but once she spoke of the price for summoning him, the blonde shook her head.

"No, I can't do that." Aquarius sighed.

"You're gonna have to. If you want to save your friends." Lucy bit her lip.

"But I don't want to break any of my keys." Once again, a sad smile was sent her way.

"And you can't just break any key. It must belong to a spirit with whom you share the strongest bond." Seeing where she was going, the celestial wizard sighed.

"You can't seriously expect me to do this." Tears began streaming down her face once again. "I can't... You're my oldest friend."

"It's not as if you'll be killing me. We just won't be able to see each other anymore." Much to her surprise, Aquarius looked just as broken as she felt.

"But...Aquarius..." Lucy tried, but the celestial spirit shook her head.

"It's time to let me go, Lucy. This is something you need to do in order to save your friends." She helped the exhausted mage stand up and took her hands. "It was an honor being contracted to you and your mother. I'll never forget you."

"I don't want to lose you." For a moment she completely forgot about he situation they were facing, or the demons that were watching them, ready to kill her. All she could think about is how she didn't want to let go of her oldest friend.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." An unusually soft smile appeared on Aquarius' face.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lucy nodded mutely. "Tell Juvia that I'm sorry." More tears fell at the thought of her cousin.

"I will." The celestial spirit, seeing her absolutely broken state, opened her arms and embraced the crying girl. For a few moments they were lost in comfortable silence until Aquarius broke it."Now, it's time." Without pulling apart from the hug, the blonde took out the golden key and whispered the words that changed everything. "Open, gate of the king."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Juvia..._

"They sure are taking their time." She whispered after sliding down the wall. She had just attempted another break out and the result had been the same as the last 15 tries: nothing. All she managed was to get zapped by that stupid barrier. "Why did I decide to come here again?" The memory of Gray's bloody shirt reminded her.

"Damn it." Juvia buried her head in her knees and embraced them, closing her eyes. If only she hadn't gone on that mission, she wouldn't be in this situation now.

Or would she? Come to think about it, no matter what she had chosen to do, Zeref would've found her. He was much too powerful, so perhaps it was for the best that no one had to get hurt in the end. After all, if she had stayed at the guild like the master suggested, Zeref would've needed to go through all of them to get her. This way she had managed to avoid unnecessary injuries.

"That still doesn't make it okay." Juvia removed her head and looked towards the open door where she could see the sun setting. "Great, now it's nighttime." She had a feeling that the reason why Zeref hadn't transformed her yet is because he needed to wait until midnight. She had heard Master explain that when mages turned 18, they would be at their most powerful since the age marked the beginning of adulthood.

According to him, the body would adapt to this change and, at midnight, all of the magic they possessed would be activated. Juvia suspected that Zeref believed she would be strong enough to withhold the transformation by then.

"That means only a few hours are left." She shivered. This wasn't good. She needed to get out of there and soon. However, as much as she had tried, saving herself didn't seem possible. She was relying on her friends to save her from Zeref and Juvia could only hope that they'd make it in time.

"They will." She reassured herself. "They never failed me and I know Gray will manage to find me before it's too late." Her confidence was ignited with the thought of Gray and the lengths he'd go to protect her.

"He'll save me, just as he's done so many times." The memory of the first time he had saved her life brought a smile to her face and hope to her heart.

* * *

 _At FACE's location..._ **7 PM**

"You've done it, child. I'm so proud of you." Wendy barely had the strength to smile at her friend as she lay on the ground. After winning a hard fought battle against Ezel, who'd been guarding FACE, the young dragon slayer had collapsed, drained of magic and energy.

"Thanks, Carla." She moved her arms a bit so that the exceed could embrace her. They stayed that way for a few moments, but a sudden ticking sound made their eyes widened and both stared at the massive weapon that glowed in the dark cave.

"No way." Carla shook her head, staring at the timer in disbelief.

"I thought...I had destroyed it." Tears began streaming down the child's face as she was overcome with frustration.

"So did I." The exceed added before standing up.

"What do we do now?" Wendy began to panick and attempted to sit up, only to fall down seconds later.

"I don't know." It wasn't completely true. Carla knew what had to be done, but she couldn't shake off her hesitation.

"We should get out of here." The exceed sighed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I used all of my magic bringing you here." She explained and Wendy stared at her apologizingly.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have rushed you." Carla sighed.

"Now isn't the time for that, child. We still have a chance at stopping FACE and saving everyone." They were unaware that, at that very same moment, Lucy was thinking the same thing as she summoned the celestial spirit king.

"So you know how to stop it?" Wendy's eyes widened.

"I saw myself doing so in the future. All I need to do is press that button." Carla explained before turning her back and walking towards the weapon."You should step away as much as you can, Wendy."

"No way! I'm not leaving you here!" The child refuted.

"You don't understand." The exceed looked at her, tears streaming down her face. "Once I do this, there will be no coming back."

"What do you mean?" Wendy was confused.

"Stopping FACE"s activation will trigger an explosion, as all the ethernano contained in it will be released." Carla explained and the former's face paled.

"So you'll die?" She understood then, why her friend was ushering her away. But she wouldn't leave.

"I'm too weak to fly away, so I'll have to pay this price." Wendy shook her head.

"No. There has to be another way." Carla stared at her sadly.

"We don't have time to find it." They looked towards the timer, which marked less than two minutes before the explosion. "But you can still save yourself, child, so go."

"No!" The dragon slayer was determined. "I won't leave you. Even if I could move, and get away from here, I wouldn't. You're my best friend, so I'll stay with you until the end." For a moment, Carla stared at her; feeling proud. Who would've imagined that she could've grown so much in only the few short months since they had joined Fairy Tail?

"I can see there's no changing your mind." She finally realized and Wendy nodded before crawling towards where she stood by FACE.

"We'll do it together, okay?" The exceed nodded.

"Together forever, just like we promised." They were both crying by then, but their hearts were filled with happiness. The cave began to shake as only a few seconds were left.

"Ready?" Wendy asked before extending her hand towards the button.

"Ready." Carla did the same. Their faces showed nothing but determination as they made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Were you surprised that I didn't actually kill Lisanna? I told you that this story is all about the plot twists.**

 **Let's all take a moment to mourn Cana Alberona, who** **willingly** **took Lisanna's place, thus putting her own life at risk.**

 **By the way, something to keep in mind: As I said in** **chapter 20** **of** **Connections** **, Cana, Lisanna and Bixlow's fates were altered. Two who were supposed to die survived and two others were killed in their place. The question remains, who's going to take Bixlow's place?**

 **On another topic, what do you think happened with Jellal? Is he truly dead? Jerza fans, are you hanging in there?**

 **I couldn't not mention the two other sacrifices made in this chapter. Anyone surprised I followed the plots with Aquarius and Wendy &Carla? What will happen with the latter two? **

**Also, what are your thoughts on Juvia's situation? Will FT and Gray save her before midnight comes?**

 **Lastly, what did you think of the introduction of Ankhseram and Zeref's curse?**

 **Next chapter: According To Plan.**

 **Summary:** After taking a hit with the Alegria spell, Fairy Tail rises once again as the celestial spirit king frees them. New battles begin as Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lyon and Meredy encounter Lucy and defend her against the nine demon gates. Meanwhile, Erza finds herself in trouble; unaware that help is on the way. Will the arrival of Crime Sorciére turn the war in their favor?

 **Reminder: I set out a CHALLENGE at the end of chapter 5 and this is your last chance to enter it.**

 **To summarise, if you can find out who was the body mentioned in the flashback between Zeref and Acnologia back in chapter 3, I'm going to write a prompt with your favorite characters/couples dedicated to you. Or, if you'd prefer, you can give me a character and I'll tell you their fate. Anyone interested in finding out if your favorite characters will live or die?**

 **Can we try 5 reviews by the 4th of March?**


	7. According To Plan

**REPOSTING because I changed the summary.**

 **Hey, dear readers** **. How are you doing today?**

 **I apologize for how late this chapter is.** **You might think it's because the last one didn't reach 5 reviews like I wanted, but that's not the reason why I took so long to update.**

 **I just took advantage of the lack of response to take some time off writing Demons. Instead I focused on college, going back to reading and working on a short story I've been planning for weeks.**

 **But now I am back! So be prepared because the next chapters of this story will be even more twisted and intense than the previous ones.**

 **A big thank you to** **Lieutenant Myst and the Guest who left a review for chapter 6. Here's the latter's reply: I didn't plan on including Gildarts in this story, hence why I never even mentioned him before. However, with Cana's death I feel there needs to be a scene with him, so I'll add him in later chapters.**

 **One more thing before I get to the chapter: Do you guys remember the CHALLENGE I set out in chapter 5? I was disappointed no one took it, but you'll get your answer at the end of this chapter anyways. Pay close attention to that last scene, it gives many hints towards Zeref's motives and you might even figure out Acnologia's true identity. **

**Happy reading, everyone! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

Black-Pearl Jam

And now my bitter hands

Cradle broken glass

Of what was everything

All the pictures have

All been washed in black

* * *

 _September 22nd, X791…_ **3:35 PM**

Princess Hisui sat down, hands holding onto her knees while Colonel Arcadius stood in front of her, watching the door to the cottage, sword in hand. It had been over 15 minutes since Dorenbolt had left and they couldn't deny that his disappearance had made them nervous.

While they waited for his return, they'd discussed the situation they were currently facing and one conclusion was reached: whether they wanted or not, trusting Jellal and his allies was their only chance of staying alive.

After all, Tartarus had more than proved themselves a great threat by destroying the Magic Council and Hisui didn't want to become the next victim. She wasn't a pushover like many thought she might be; her strength was undeniable and she'd do anything to keep her kingdom safe. In order to do that, though, she would need to stay alive.

As much as Arcadius tried to convince her it wasn't a good idea to trust Jellal, she refuted his arguments and reminded him that he and Dorenbolt had saved her. Whatever their reasons were, they didn't want her to die, so she should safe with them.

Besides, as she thought it through, Hisui realized that no matter what Jellal had done in the past, it was clear he wasn't the same person anymore. She'd seen it over the past seven years, had watched as him and his unofficial guild worked on freeing their world from darkness by taking down many dark guilds.

She had also seen during the Grand Magic Games how much he could care about someone, having heard of his encounter with Erza Scarlet on the 7th of July and later being witness to their bond during the night of the Grand Ball. So Hisui knew that not only was Jellal capable of good, but he had clearly been trying to become a better person.

For that reason, she was willing to give him a chance.

Her train of thought was broken by a loud noise as the door to the cottage suddenly opened. In came three members of the infamous Oracion Seis. Midnight was being held by Angel and Racer and was clearly injured.

"Sorry to barge in like this, your majesty." The white haired woman was quick to apologize while they placed the unconscious mage on the ground.

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?" Racer complained, panicked.

"I don't know. It's not like our magic can heal him." She replied, worried.

"I can help with that." Their eyes turned to the princess, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You can?" Angel asked and Hisui nodded.

"I can conjure a spirit to heal his wounds, he should be fine." She reassured. As much as she didn't trust them, they weren't the enemy here.

"Why would you do that?" Racer asked rather harshly, clearly surprised by her suggestion.

Before she could answer, there was a bright light that dissipated to reveal the king, Darton, Richard, Cobra, Dorenbolt and Jellal.

"Finally!" Hisui exclaimed, but her expression turned to worried once she watched them place the latter on the ground.

"Daughter, are you alright?" The king was quick to ask as he raced towards her and she knelt down so they could hug.

"What happened?" Angel asked, eyes widening.

"The explosions." It was Cobra's simple response; his face was pale and jaw tense.

"Jellal used all of his magic trying to stop them." Dorenbolt elaborated, turning to the princess, who broke apart from the hug. "He exhausted himself to the point that his heart stopped beating, but thankfully we managed to revive him."

"Thank goodness." Hisui placed a hand on her nervous heart.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Cobra was quick to add. "If we don't get him help, he will be dead." She nodded.

"I was just telling your comrades about how I can conjure up a powerful spirit to heal them." They stared at her in surprise as she reached inside her dress pocket for a crystal key.

"Which gate does it open?" Angel was curious, never having seen one like it before.

"I can summon the celestial spirit king with this key." Hisui replied, making many eyes widen. "My father and I wanted to make a contract with him after what happened during the Games and he agreed."

They nodded to her explanation, still in shock. A few seconds later the immense being known as the celestial spirit king appeared in front of them. "What can I do for you, milady?" He turned to the princess with a soft smile.

"Your majesty, I ask for your help in healing Jellal and his comrade. They bravely thought to keep me safe and ended up getting hurt in the process, so I owe them." He nodded to her request, smile becoming larger.

"Then I owe them as well." He turned to look around the room. "Do not worry. Both of them will live, but I can't promise you'll all get through the battle ahead."

With that said, the king picked his sword and walked towards Jellal, placing it close to his chest. After muttering a few inaudible words, the sword began to glow and it wasn't long before they heard a deep breath as dark green eyes finally opened.

* * *

 _A few hours later, in Tartarus hideout…_

Many minutes after summoning the celestial spirit king, Lucy found herself knocked on the ground, drained of magic and energy.

"Jackal should have killed her when he had the chance. But I'll do it now." She heard the shark-like demon say as he approached her, just before pulling out a sword. For a moment she was worried, since she could barely move, much less fight him. However, as it turned out, she had nothing to worry about.

Miraculously enough, Gajeel showed up out of no where and came to her rescue, a sword of his own blocking the attack. Although she didn't understand how he could be there when the underworld king's curse had eliminated all of her friends, she didn't waste time wondering about it.

There were more pressing matters to worry about, like the fact Wendy and Carla had been gone too long and FACE could be activated any minute now.

"This can't be. I thought that the girl was the only remaining survival." The demon stared in confusion at the iron dragon slayer just before another one showed up.

"It would appear that Mard Geer's allegria curse has been lifted. But still, the fairies will fall." He had a skeleton face and body, making Lucy cringe in horror. "It is their fate." Just as he sent an attack towards the unsuspecting Gajeel, many swords suddenly appeared and blocked it.

"I don't think so." She stared in surprise at the familiar pinkette who stood by Lyon's side while he glared at her.

"Will you stop using magic?" The ice mage scolded while stepping in front of her as an attack came towards them.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." She apologized; hands resting on her stomach as she stepped back.

"Meredy?" The two of them glanced towards the blonde; clearly worried.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Meredy asked just before yet another demon showed up, coming to a stop in front of the group. He mumbled something they couldn't understand before a wall of fire appeared.

"Wow, Lucy. I don't know how you did it, but you saved the day." A smile took over Lucy's face as Natsu came to the rescue, eating all of the fire and leaving the enemies frozen in shock.

"You are one tough lady." Gajeel agreed, sending a smirk her way.

"Now we'll work together to finish what you started." Meredy said, stepping away from Lyon's protection and kneeling down by the celestial wizard's side.

"Meredy, I beg of you, stay out of this fight." The ice mage turned to her with desperation and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll just stay with Lucy." She reassured him and a relieved look came upon his face.

"We'll protect you, Lucy. Count on it." The last arrival made them all turn their heads to face Fairy Tail's ice mage. Gray looked worse than they'd ever seen; his skin was much too pale, his clothes were gone with the exception of the pair of black pants, his face showed only anger and desperation and his hands kept grabbing at the spot where his necklace used to be.

"Are you okay, man?" Natsu asked, concerned for his friend. Lyon and Gajeel also gave him worried looks.

"Not even close." Gray replied, sighing. "Let's just get this over with so that I can find Juvia." They nodded before Meredy lifted Lucy into her arms with difficulty and carried her away from the fight while the others faced their enemies, determined.

"Juvia?" Said the skeleton demon while staring at them with interest.

"Where is she?" Gajeel asked while taking a step forward.

"So they're looking for the girl. Does that mean her memories have returned?" The former wondered just before the shark-like demon spoke.

"I'm certain Lord Zeref was quick to capture her." He snarled and the four standing mages glared.

"We'll get her back." Lyon determinately said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." The voice was familiar and their eyes widened once they faced the man that had just arrived at the scene. His appearance was the same, although it was clear something had changed. He wore an armor this time; one they'd never seen before and the eyes that stared at them were cold and lost.

"Dad?" Gray asked, unsure whether to be relieved that Silver was still alive.

"Hello, Gray." Before he could ask more, the skeleton spoke.

"I was wondering when you would join us, Silver." The black haired man turned to him and they quickly noticed how he tensed.

"I bet you were." He shook his head, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Are you okay, dad? What did they do to you?" Gray asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't want it to end up like this." He was confused by his father's words, but only a second later everything became clear.

"Now, Silver, eliminate him." They watched as Silver tensed even more and shook his head, but obeyed the skeleton's order nonetheless and charged towards the unsuspecting ice mage. Gray was so caught by surprise that he just stood there, shocked.

Thankfully, instead of killing him like they expected, Silver simply took ahold of his son's wrist and suddenly they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Lucy wondered while attempting to sit up with Meredy's help.

"We can worry about that later. These guys are serious." Natsu replied, eyeing the remaining three demons. Gajeel and Lyon nodded in agreement.

"He can take care of himself." The former said, shrugging.

"Be careful, Gray." Lyon whispered, worried. He knew Juvia would never forgive them or herself if something happened to him. He wanted to go after Gray, but knew he couldn't leave Meredy and the others.

Winning this battle was their priority, so they decided to focus on that for the moment.

* * *

Erza walked through the ruins of what used to be Tartarus' fortress, lost in thought. A lot had happened since Gray, Gajeel and Levy had rescued her from Kyoka, but she remained the same. Broken. Hopeless. Sorrowful. Torn apart by the knowledge that the man she loved was dead.

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew is that she had to keep going. Keep walking so that her mind wouldn't be lost in dark thoughts; as if that would help.

She knew that her friends were worried, but she couldn't face them yet. First she needed to get herself together.

At the very least she wasn't weakened anymore. Porlyusica had given her a potion to heal her wounds and return her magic power, so one might say Erza was herself again. But she wasn't. The person she used to be before Jellal's death was long gone, as much as she hated to admit it.

It was strange, she'd never imagined that one day the cliché of "losing yourself after losing the one you love" would apply to her, had always assumed she was stronger than that. But the pain of losing him was so overwhelming that it just took over her.

He was all she could think about as her cruel mind replayed all the moments they had shared together. She remembered every time he had kissed her, hugged her and told her he loved her. Every time he had sacrificed himself for her and saved her. It hurt; like she had never imagined it would.

The tears kept coming and she no longer tried to stop them. Her heart was broken and the last thing she wanted was to be strong, so she just allowed herself to cry and mourn.

It had been like this for the past 15 minutes, until fate chose to be cruel once again and the familiar voice that haunted her mind was heard.

"I've been looking for you, Erza." Her eyes met the purple orbs of the enemy.

"What do you want?" She muttered, not caring at all about the danger she was in.

"You seem so broken. Had I known Jellal's death would affect you so much, I'd have done it a long time ago." Kyoka smirked, delighted. "Don't worry now, you'll be with him soon enough." She took a step, lifting the familiar whip that made Erza's face pale.

"But first, I'll finish what I started." And then the whip was coming down on her and as the pain pierced her, fear was replaced by anger. She remembered how Kyoka was the one who tortured her and probably killed Jellal too. She needed to make her pay for it, so Erza quickly reequipped into Heaven's Will armor and prepared to take revenge.

* * *

"Mirajane?" The voice was faded, but familiar. She couldn't figure out where from, though, because her mind wasn't working 100%. Her entire body felt like drained and she'd never been more exhausted in her life.

"Perhaps you should give her more time, Chelia." Another voice, so familiar, but who was it?

"Yeah, you're right." Mirajane took a few deep breaths as her consciousness slowly returned. Once memories of the past events came to mind, her eyes opened frantically and she almost jumped.

"Whoah, careful." The pinkette was clearly caught by surprise as she gently pushed the she-devil down again.

"Where? How?" Blue eyes stared at the duo in confusion and Jura explained.

"After Lyon explained what was happening, we gathered our forces and waited his signal that he'd found Tartarus' fortress. We received it about half an hour ago."

"Jura and I joined together to look for him, but found you instead." Chelia added, blue eyes concerned. "When we arrived, you weren't breathing and your heart had stopped, but I still managed to heal you."

"Really?" Mira was surprised, but she knew why that was.

"That must have been a tough battle." Jura said, motioning to the two bodies on the floor. Both Seilah and Cana remained unmoving, lifeless.

"It was." The she-devil attempted to sit up and managed, with Chelia's help. She was still very weak and, worst of all, she couldn't feel her magic. "I can't feel it."

"Feel what?" The pinkette asked, concerned.

"My magic." Mirajane swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall.

"Just give it time. I'm sure you'll be fine." Jura reassured her.

"I need to…Elfman and Lisanna." She turned to the body beside her, which she had believed to be her sister.

"We'll help you look for them." Chelia said, gently.

"Thank you." They helped her stand up, but it proved impossible as Mirajane stumbled and almost lost consciousness again.

"I'll carry her. Can you take the body?" Jura said while taking her in his arms.

"Sure." The pinkette nodded before using her magic to create a bubble made of air where she placed Cana's body.

They began walking away, not even glancing towards Seilah's lifeless form. She was gone, defeated at last by the daughter of her greatest enemy. But her memory would remain and the Strauss siblings would never forget the monster that tore their family apart.

* * *

 _At Fairy Tail's guild hall…_ **6:55 PM**

It was truly a horrific sight; the once beautiful building reduced to nothing but ashes. The lack of bodies was the only comfort they had as they stared in shock at the ruins.

It had been a few hours since the celestial spirit king had healed Jellal and Midnight and they had taken that time to rest and think of a strategy to defeat Tartarus. While Racer had suggested they track the demons down, Angel had reminded him that they'd been doing that for the past few weeks and had failed. So they had waited. For what, they weren't sure.

In the meantime, Hisui and Arcadius had been filled in on everything they knew about the demons and, surprisingly enough, the princess had insisted on joining them in their quest. King Thomas had been more reluctant, but after she reminded him of the Grand Magic Games and how they needed to make up for what happened then, he agreed to help.

So while him and Darton left the cottage and went to the palace to gather their army, Hisui stayed with the Oracion Seis, Jellal and Dorenbolt. In the end, they decided to go after Tartarus' probable next target: the Fairy Tail guild.

Jellal had insisted they go there sooner, but the others had agreed it was best to wait a while. They were still injured from the explosions caused by the demons and needed time to recover before going against Tartarus once again. So that's why 3 hours passed before they finally decided to go to Fairy Tail's guildhall.

As Dorenbolt used his magic to teleport them there, the blue haired man's fears became a reality when they were faced with the ruins of the guild hall.

"I don't believe this!" Hisui was frozen in fear as Arcadius stepped protectively in front of her.

"They can't be gone." Angel shook her head.

"I'm sure they found a way, those idiots are too strong to be taken out just like that." Racer quickly said and Midnight and Cobra nodded.

"I remember when I fought Natsu, he wouldn't back down even after I poisoned him." The latter remembered.

"But if they're not here, where are they?" Midnight asked.

"We need to find them." Jellal said and they sensed the desperation he felt. They knew he was probably thinking about Erza and that brought a smile to Hisui's face.

"I'm sure she's fine." His eyes widened.

"What?" She laughed.

"Erza Scarlet; she's the one you're thinking of, isn't she?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"How…How do you know?" Cobra rolled his eyes.

"Please, everyone knows you're in love with her." Midnight smirked.

"You haven't exactly done a great job at hiding it." Jellal nodded slowly, color returning to his face.

"I guess I haven't." He sighed before a determined look came upon his face. "I need to find her."

"I know how you feel." Cobra told him, honestly. "We will find them." A surprised look came upon Hisui's face, but before she could ask who he was looking for, they heard two voices shouting.

"Jellal?" Jellal's eyes widened once he spotted a familiar face from Fairy Tail.

"Are you…Lisanna?" He tried to remember the girl's name and she nodded while coming to a stop. The man with blue hair and red eyes stood behind her, a look of suspicion on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" He motioned to the Oracion Seis, who immediately tensed.

"Easy there, Bixlow. They're on our side. Right?" Lisanna told him before turning to Jellal.

"Yes. We're all on the same side." He confirmed.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" Dorenbolt asked, worried for his old friends.

"From what Warren told us, they seem to be fine." Lisanna replied and Jellal sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She smiled at his reaction.

"You were worried about Erza, weren't you?" He nodded.

"Is she alright?" Fear rose once again once the couple shared worried looks.

"She was captured by Tartarus, so we don't know how she is. But the others are at their fortress now, so you should be able to find her easily." Many eyes widened at these news.

"So you were able to locate them?" Hisui asked, surprised.

"Not exactly." Bixlow replied. "From what Warren told us, they came to Magnolia before the guild exploded, probably wanting to watch it, those sick bastards."

"But that was almost an hour ago, now everyone's scattered in the outskirts of Magnolia and probably fighting against Tartarus." Lisanna finished.

"So this is our chance to make a move." Cobra said, smiling.

"Yes. It's time for us to eliminate this enemy." Midnight agreed.

"Agreed. Arcadius, can you go back to the palace and warn my father that Tartarus are here?" Hisui turned to her most trusted advisor.

"Princess, I couldn't possibly leave you here." He immediately tensed, glancing towards the others.

"I know, but someone needs to go back and I want to help Fairy Tail." She replied, looking determined.

"We can keep an eye on the princess." They turned to the new voice and were faced with Blue Pegasus' strongest team, except for Ren.

"It would be an honor to protect her majesty." Eve winked and Hisui raised a brow.

"I thought you guys were going after Tartarus." Bixlow turned to them, confused.

"We decided to come help Fairy Tail first." Jenny explained, smiling.

"After all, making sure our allies were okay was more important than chasing after the enemy." Itchia explained.

"Thanks, you guys." Bixlow told them, smiling.

"No problem. Now, don't we have a dark guild to find?" Hibiki said, raising a brow. Everyone else nodded.

"Let's go." Oracion Seis began walking away, following Lisanna and Bixlow since they were the only ones who knew the way. Jellal followed them a moment later, eager to be reunited with Erza; while Dorenbolt told them he was worried for Wendy's safety before disappearing.

"See? I'll be fine." The princess reassured Arcadius and he finally gave in.

"Alright." He sighed before turning to Blue Pegasus' elite, a threatening look on his face. "But if anything happens to the princess, I will hold you accountable." They nodded.

"Very well, then. I'll be back soon." With one last worried look, he started running in the direction of the train station, hoping he could catch an early one to Crocus.

"Shall we get going, your majesty?" Eve was by the princess' side in a minute and she smiled before nodding.

"We shall." They sped up their movement while trying to catch up with the others.

In that moment, it seemed like everything was falling into place as they finally moved towards the enemy, ready to strike back. What they didn't know, though, is that their fates were already sealed and not everyone would come out alive from this war.

* * *

 _With Gray and Silver..._ **7:20 PM**

Gray found himself knocked on the ground, Silver standing in front of him. He was still having a hard time understanding what was happening. One minute he had been with Erza, then all of sudden he was being pulled into a red substance and lost consciousness for a few minutes.

Then, when he woke up, he found himself all alone in the outskirts of Magnolia. He had walked around for a few minutes, searching for his friends, when he heard them. Honestly, when he'd reached the group, his mind had still been focused on Juvia, his worry for her growing. But it all changed once he saw Silver.

For the past two days he had been crazy worried about his father's disappearance, thinking he might even be dead. And although he was relieved to learn that Tartarus hadn't killed him, they had clearly done something to him.

"Dad, why did you do that?" Gray managed to stand up and eyed his father warily.

"You shouldn've have come here, Gray." Silver shook his head as a sword appeared on his hand

"What did they do to you?" The ice mage wondered once again.

"You need to leave, before they make me hurt you." The older man warned, but it was too late. He could hear Keyes giving the order once again through telepathy.

"What?" Gray barely managed to dodge as Silver launched at him, the sword scrapping his arm. "Ouch."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry." The older man's face paled and he let go of the weapon.

"You need to stay strong, dad. Fight them." Gray yelled and for a moment Silver's expression softened into a sad look, but fear soon replaced it once the next order came. _Use Deliora's powers to strike him down._

"No." He shook his head, unwilling. Pain coursed through his body and he sighed. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked once his father closed his eyes and stepped away. His eyes widened a moment later when a laser beam shot from Silver's hand. Once again, the ice mage barely managed to dodge it by throwing himself on the ground.

"What is this magic?" He looked behind him at the destruction it had caused and his face paled once he remembered. "No way."

"They gave me Deliora's power, thinking it would make things more interesting." Silver scoffed, shaking his head.

"Deliora... But how?" Gray was confused.

"Like they plan on doing to her, Gray. They turned me into one of them." Another pained look crossed Silver's face.

"They turned you...into a demon?" The older man didn't reply, instead his eyes closed once again as many more lasers shot from his hands.

Unable to avoid them all, Gray used his magic to conjure a shield before standing up. He could tell that Silver was trying to resist Tartarus' control, but it was clearly a losing fight.

"Come on, dad. You can do it." His shield was destroyed as the lasers kept on coming and he was forced to step back, hiding behind a rock.

"You can't hide forever, Gray. You need to stop being a coward and face me." Although his father's words were threatening, Gray understood the hidden meaning behind them. The only way to save Silver from himself was to fight seriously, but how could he hurt his own father?

"I can't." The ice mage shook his head just as the rock behind him was pierced. The entire place was destroyed; every rock had been turned to ashes and fire spread across the land. It was like his worst nightmare had come to life, once again.

 _Stop playing around, Silver. Finish him off._ Keyes was clearly unamused and Silver sighed. He couldn't keep fighting for much longer. Soon enough he would succumb to the demon's control and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his son.

Thankfully, an idea came to mind. So he stopped his attacks before using telepathy to contact the one person who could save him and Gray.

* * *

 _With Lucy and the others..._ **7:30 PM**

"Damn it, stop doing that!" Natsu complained as his chosen opponent used wind to dissipate his fire.

"You should just give up." Tempester, as they came to learn, mocked.

"Never!" The dragon slayer charged full force, just as Gajeel did.

"Will you shut up already?" He used iron dragon sword to try to hit Torafusa, to no avail.

"I've never seen Gajeel and Natsu struggle so much." Lucy commented from her spot sitting by Meredy's side.

"I'm worried, Lucy." The pinkette's gaze never left Lyon, who fought against Keyes.

"You're playing with people's lives." The ice mage yelled at the demon after learning of his use of the necromancer curse to have corpses do his biding. He had also learned about how Keyes had cast a spell on Silver that prevented him from telling the truth about Tartarus and now it controlled his actions.

"Such a delicious, ironic tragedy. Father and son meeting their ends at the hands of each other. I couldn't have thought of a better story myself." The demon delighted in the knowledge that he was the reason Gray and Silver would die, since he was the one forcing them to fight against each other.

Even though Silver wasn't one of his corpses, as he had made clear, the ice mage was still just a puppet under Tartarus' control.

"You are disgusting." Lyon yelled before sending a pack of eagles towards him, but they didn't even touch the demon.

"What's even more tragic is your tale." Keyes continued, smirking. "Being in love with the same woman who loved the boy, such a pity."

"Shut up!" The ice mage immediately tensed.

"Tell me, do you wonder if she'll choose you once he is gone?" Meredy swallowed hard, that demon sure knew just what to say to break someone. "Or are you afraid that she'll continue to despise you?"

"She doesn't." Lyon said, though there was uncertainty in his tone.

"Oh, but she does. Surely the only reason she still puts up with you is because you are his brother. Otherwise she would've cut you off a long time ago."

"Lyon!" Meredy screamed, standing up and taking a step forward once the ice mage was enveloped in a ball of dark energy. Thankfully, he was quick to freeze it and free himself.

"I see." There was a smirk on the demon's face as he stared between the two. "So Juvia Lockser isn't the only one who's stolen your heart."

"I already told you to shut up!" Lyon sent a huge snow dragon towards him, but it was quickly destroyed.

"Such strength, but it won't be enough to protect either of them." Keyes mocked just before redirecting his curse towards the pinkette.

"No, Meredy!" The pinkette was frozen in shock, hands resting on her stomach as she worried for her child.

Thankfully, she was saved as Lucy quickly stood up and jumped in front of her, getting hit instead.

"Lucy!" Meredy caught her and both fell to the ground. Upon inspecting the blonde, she was relieved to learn that she was still breathing, although the wound on her stomach was worriesome.

"You'll pay for this!" Lyon yelled in anger before sending an even more powerful attack towards the demon.

As Meredy watched the demon finally be thrown back, she realized that Lyon wouldn't be able to defeat him on his own. He needed help.

"Lyon, I have an idea on how we can defeat him. You're not going to like it, though." She told him while taking off her cape and pressing it against Lucy's wound.

"What is it?" He turned around to face her.

"We can do a unison raid." Lyon immediately shook his head.

"No. You can't use magic." She sighed before letting go of the cape and standing up.

"You know I wouldn't do anything that could put our child's life at risk unless it was absolutely necessary." Meredy gave him a desperate look. "We have to do this before he kills us all."

"But…" He had taken a few steps away from the fight and towards her.

"It will be okay." She reassured him; closing the distance between them before her arms wrapped around his torso in a much needed hug.

"Meredy, I…" He gulped, feeling tears threatening to fall. For a few seconds they stayed like that, holding each other, until GAdele yelled a warning that the fight wasn't over yet.

"We must do this, for her sake." Meredy said once they pulled apart from and he placed a hand on top of her stomach, still unsure.

 _"She is right. You must defeat Keyes, it's the only way to stop Tartarus from activating FACE."_ His eyes widened as Silver's familiar voice was heard.

 _"Silver? Why are you contacting me?"_ Lyon was confused.

 _"Because I know that you care about Gray."_ The ice mage tensed. _"If you don't stop Keyes, he'll force me to kill my son. I'm trying to resist his control, but I'm not strong enough."_ Lyon took in a sharp breath.

 _"So I don't have a choice."_ The only way he'd be able to pull it off was with Meredy's help, he couldn't do it alone. So he sighed.

"Okay, let's do this." She nodded before taking his hand before both turned around to face their enemy. Keyes was smirking, but his amused expression soon changed to fear as the couple chanted the words that would be his undoing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Tenrou Island..._

"Unison Raid." Zeref watched with a surprised smile as Lyon and Meredy's spell worked out just perfectly and soon enough Keyes began to disintegrate before disappearing.

"So it's all going according to plan." He whispered to himself before changing the book's image to show Erza and Kyoka's battle. "It won't be long now before all of the nine demon gates are eliminated." He then diverted his attention from the book, glancing instead towards the tombstone in front of him. The coffin that had been buried there was long gone, as well as the body inside it.

"I did exactly as you would've wanted me to, mother. But now it's time to stop giving humanity second chances it doesn't deserve." He closed the book before kneeling down by the tombstone, careful not to fall into the earthly hole beside it. Using his dark magic, a bouquet of dead flowers appeared and he placed it there.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to take you away once again, but I will get you back." Zeref said while gently running his fingers through the name engraved on the tombstone; Laura Dragneel.

After letting out a sigh, he stood up and opened the book once again. "Now, show me Juvia Lockser. It's time to test my theory and see if JULIET will truly become the most powerful etherion."

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Jerza fans, are you still there? Now that Jellal's alive and back in action, you can expect a lot of scenes with him and Erza in later chapters.**

 **What did you think of the whole story with Hisui conjuring the celestial spirit king and her decision to aid Jellal and Oracion Seis? Was it believable?**

 **On another topic, what do you think is happening with Mirajane? Just a clue: her state when Chelia found her wasn't just due to demon slaying powers or using too much magic. There is something else going on with her, which will be revealed soon.**

 **As for Lyredy fans, are you happy with this chapter? I'm sure you would've preferred to see Juvia fighting against Keyes like in the anime, but since she's trapped, I had to replace her with someone. Using Lyon seemed like a great idea to me and the perfect way to foreshadow his relationship with Silver while developing the one with Meredy and Gray.**

 **Lastly, what did you think of Silver vs Gray? Next chapter you'll learn a LOT about his story, including his unknown connection to the Strauss family (SPOILER ALERT) and the reason why he joined Tartarus.**

 **Next Chapter:** **Finally Free**

 **Summary:** While Silver fills Gray in on his story, Elfman finally learns of Mirajane's fate and the truth about Lisanna. As they try to take it all in, Juvia faces a shocking revelation herself once Zeref finally returns. Will Fairy Tail ever learn of her fate and stop Zeref from transforming her into E.N.D? Or will this war take away humanity's last chance?

 **VERY IMPORTANT: I forgot to ask before. Out of the following couples, which one would you like to see more?**

 **1-Sting x Yukino**

 **2- Cobra x Kinana**

 **3-Midnight x Angel**

 **I have scenes planned for all of them, but am unsure which one do to first. So let me know what you guys think!**

 **You have until Wednesday to decide, which is when I'll post chapter 8.**

 **Have a great day!**


	8. Freedom

**REPOSTING! (Just to remind you of this story cause chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow!)**

 **Good evening, everyone! As promised, here we go with chapter 8 of Demons. I gotta say, this is one of my favorites. If you're a fan of Jerza, Silver or the Strauss siblings, it's the right chapter for you.**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to thank Lieutenant Myst, Cheschire-Kaat, emcpherson and Guest for leaving comments on chapter 7. Here's a reply to the latter two:**

 **emcpherson: Thank you. I hope you're enjoying this ****story.**

 **Guest: I know how you feel, I also adored Juvia and Keyes battle; it was great seeing her so powerful and badass, not to mention the Juvia x Silver moments. I really wanted to use it in this story, but with Juvia kidnapped by Zeref, I had to replace her with someone. It felt right to use Lyon since he's also connected to Gray and it was also the perfect moment to develop his relationship with Meredy.**

 **You can bet on a Gruvia x Silver moment later on, but as you'll find out in this chapter, Silver isn't as dead as you might think. I hope you'll keep enjoying this story despite that switch up and be assure that there are many great Juvia moments to come.**

 **Just a WARNING before the chapter begins: you've got a NEW CHALLENGE at the end! (Yay)**

 **Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

Freedom-Anthony Hamilton

Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders  
Should I break or retreat and then return  
Facing the fear that the truth, I discover  
No telling how, all these will work out  
But I've come to far to go back now.

I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom  
And to find it cost me everything I have

* * *

 _September 22nd, X791._ **7:30 PM**

Silver was immensely relieved when he felt Keyes' presence diminishing until it was no more. He immediately stopped attacking Gray, glad that Lyon had managed to defeat the demon just in time; only a few seconds longer and he would've killed his son.

He dropped to his knees, feeling overwhelmed. It was so strange, being free. For so long he'd prayed that somehow he'd manage to free himself from Tartarus, but with each passing year it had felt more and more unlikely. It was hard to believe that it was finally over.

"Dad?" He heard Gray call out and Silver smiled.

"It's over, son. You can come out now." He was also glad that the younger man hadn't been forced to fight against him. That might've ruined their relationship; if it wasn't ruined already, he thought grimly.

"What happened?" Gray asked after coming out from behind the rock where he'd been hiding. His black eyes stared in confusion at his father.

"I talked to your friend, Lyon. He managed to defeat Keyes, which means I'm finally free." His eyes widened.

"Lyon defeated Keyes?" He couldn't deny that he was impressed. As powerful as he knew Lyon to be, taking down a member of the nine demon gates was on another level.

"Yes. That means that Keyes no longer controls me." Silver confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear that." With slow steps, Gray approached his father.

"I'm so sorry, son. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." The older man said as soon as he was close enough.

"You don't have to apologize, dad. I know." Gray replied before kneeling down. Surprising them both, he wrapped his arms around his father. "I'm just glad they didn't kill you. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you again."

The latter smiled sadly as he held his son."I'm sorry you had to go through that." They stayed like that for a few moments; until Silver remembered that with Keyes' gone, he could finally tell Gray all of the secrets he'd been forced to hide.

"Son, there's a lot that I must tell you; that I can only do so now that I'm free." The younger man nodded.

"You don't have to do that now." He reassured, but Silver shook his head.

"No, I've waited too long; I want to do it while I have the chance." They changed positions, now sitting in front of the other. After taking a deep breath, Silver began his tale.

"After Deliora's attack and we were knocked down, I thought it was over. I could hear your cries for help in the distance as I slipped into unconsciousness and I was so sure that I was going to die." A pause. "So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up a few weeks later at a hospital near Antartica."

"Someone rescued you." Gray noted and Silver nodded.

"It was a woman, I didn't know her then. She told me how she'd found me and Mika and how she'd thought that I was dead too. Once she realized I was still alive, she took me to the hospital where I was in a comma for a few weeks."

"Who was this woman?" He knew it couldn't be Ur, so he was curious.

"Her name was Lydia." Another pause. "Lydia Strauss." Gray's eyes widened in realization.

"Strauss? So this means she was related to Mira, Elfman, Lisanna?" Silver nodded

"Yes, she was their mother. According to what she told me, they had moved to a small village near Antartica after the death of her husband a few years before." A sigh. " At first I thought that she was just a kind person and I thanked her for rescuing me, but afterwards I learned the truth."

"Which was?" The former asked after he was silent for too long.

"She was no ordinary mage, Gray. She was a demon slayer." His eyes widened. "And she told me that she thought I could become one too; she revealed how she'd sensed something about me. I didn't believe her at first, I even refused her help when she suggested to teach me demon slaying magic."

Silver swallowed hard. "Until she told me how I could be strong enough to defeat Deliora. The memory of the monster who had taken away my beloved wife and you was what made me agree to learn it. "

Gray nodded, thinking back to his mission to Sun Village and the reveal that a demon slayer had frozen it. It seemed very likely that Silver was the one to do it, but he wondered why.

"As time passed, Lydia and I actually became friends; I found out that we had more in common than I'd ever think. She eventually confided in me about what happened with her husband." The older man continued, grimacing at the memory.

* * *

 _"Victor was killed because of me. I will never forgive myself for causing his death and forcing my children to grow up without a father." Lydia sighed as she sat down in front of the fireplace._

 _"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Silver was quick to reassure her while sitting by her side._

 _"They were looking for me, I was the one they wanted." When he gave a confused look, she elaborated. "They are Zeref's closest allies, the demons from his books. They formed a guild called Tartarus, one of the darkest ones in existence."_

 _"But why were they after you?" The answer was so obvious that he was surprised he hadn't reached it._

 _"They heard that I had become a demon slayer after I managed to defeat Set and they worried I might represent a threat. So Zeref sent his most trusted ally, Seilah, to kill me." Lydia avoided his eyes when she continued._

 _"She arrived at my home while I was at the market, Victor was home with the kids. He protected them and tried to hold her off, but she killed him in cold blood. And my poor babies, they were forced to watch it." She was crying by then and Silver took her hand and squeezed it._

 _"When I arrived home, it was just in time to stop her from killing Mirajane, who tried to protect her siblings against Seilah. I managed to get them out of the house, before returning to fight against the demon using my own demon form and eventually I defeated her."_

 _"I'm impressed." Silver admitted, knowing that couldn't have been easy._

 _"In time, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat Deliora as well." Lydia turned to him, eyes determined."But I must warn you, demon slaying magic can be unpredictable, unstable and dangerous. I might be in perfect control now, but it wasn't always like this."_

 _"You won't talk me out of this, Lydia. I want to become strong enough to avenge my wife and son." Silver quickly said, just as determined._

 _"Very well, then. Let's resume our training." So they stood up from the couch and went outside to the unforgiving cold._

* * *

"That's..." Gray didn't know what to say. His own childhood had been so traumatic, but it seemed like the Strauss siblings had it even worse.

"Horrible, I know." Silver sighed once again.

"What happened to Lydia? I mean, I know she died since Mira told me, but how?" The younger man wondered after a few moments of silence passed as he tried to take it all in.

"It was my fault." Silver surprised him by admitting. "And there isn't a day that goes by in which I don't remember that."

"What happened, dad?" Gray pressed.

"After a few months of training, I got cocky. I thought that I was strong enough to defeat Deliora even though Lydia warned me I needed more time." Silver looked away, ashamed. "I ignored her and used my powers to track down Deliora. I was led to Tartarus' fortress and, needless to say, they weren't too happy when they found me."

"So they didn't kidnap you." He shook his head.

"No, I found them on my own. I was only hoping to fight against Deliora, but suddenly I was faced with the nine demon gates and Zeref. Honestly, I was so sure that I was going to die, then."

"I don't get why they didn't kill you when they wanted to kill Lydia." Gray was confused.

"I don't either, son. All I know is, they had been about to kill me when Lydia suddenly showed up. Apparently she had managed to track me down and she stood tall against them. She scolded me for being such an idiot, but she had my back. She told me to get out of there, to let her handle them."

"Of course you didn't do that." He knew his father too well.

"We were arguing when they started attacking us. The battle was short lived and, unfortunately, Lydia ended up being killed by Jackal. I was horrified after that, as I remembered her children, who I'd never met and who needed her. I think you understand what is like to blame yourself for someone's death, right, son?" Gray swallowed hard, flashes of Ur and Ultear crossing his mind.

"I do." Silver placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So you know how broken I was. So broken that I stopped fighting and accepted that this would be my end. However, to my surprise, Zeref stopped them from killing me. I don't know what he had in mind, but he told them that having a demon slayer on their side might prove to be useful. So they took me inside the fortress, branded me with Tartarus' mark and placed a spell that prevented me from telling anyone else details about it. That's why I didn't tell you any of this before."

Silence fell upon them once again. Gray had to admit, Silver's tale made a lot of sense. He knew his father wasn't lying, but still, something was off.

"That was 17 years ago, wasn't it?" The older man nodded, confused by the question."When I met you, you said only 11 had passed. You also don't look like you've aged nearly two decades, so what aren't you telling me?" Understanding crossed Silver's face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that." He took a deep breath. "You see, just like you, I was frozen in time for 7 years. That's why I don't seem to have aged."

"What?" Gray couldn't believe it. "No way!"

"I was on Tenrou Island with you, Gray." His eyes widened in shock."Of course, I had no idea you were there at the time. Tartarus had sent me to retrieve Lord Zeref and keep an eye on Hades, from Grimoire Heart. I arrived just before Acnologia wiped the island away."

"So you were there too." Silver sighed.

"It's incredible how many times we were so close and never saw each other, isn't it?" The younger man nodded, thinking not only of Silver, but also Juvia. They had lived together on the same village for months, yet somehow never met. It was truly incredible!

"But it's over now, isn't it? Now that you're free, you don't have to do what they want anymore." He tentatively asked his father, who smiled.

"Now I can finally be a true father to you, if you'll allow me." It was hard to hold in the tears.

"You already are, dad." He replied hoarsely, thinking of the past few weeks and how close they'd grown. Silver smiled even more before once again taking him in his arms for a much needed hug.

* * *

"Keyes is gone. They killed him." Torafusa said while glaring at the couple who remained holding hands while staring ahead of them.

"Alright!" Gajeel cheered and Natsu gave a smile, though his gaze quickly went to his injured girlfriend.

"Now you can help Lucy." The reminder made Meredy remove her hand, blushing a bit, before sitting down by the blonde's side. She felt exhausted and drained, but thankfully there was no pain, meaning the baby was probably okay. She still needed to check with Porlyusica, though.

"Hey, you okay, man?" She looked up upon hearing Gajeel's words and her eyes widened. Lyon was coughing, struggling to breathe.

"Lyon? Are you okay?" The pinkette asked while pressing against Lucy's wound.

"Bean particles. So Keyes managed to contaminate him at least." They heard Natsu's opponent say.

"One for one, that we can take." Torafusa said just before Lyon's body dropped after a final cough.

"No!" Meredy let out a frantic scream while quickly crawling away from Lucy so she could catch him before he hit the ground. The impact of his heavy body against her arms hurt, but she ignored it as she desperately touched his face.

"Hey, don't do this to me. Just open your eyes." She barely realized that tears were streaming down her face until they began soaking his blue coat.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu asked, though his attention soon went back to his battle as Tempester sent an attack.

"Damn it!" Gajeel tried to reach the trio on the ground, but was stopped by Torafusa. "Get out of my way!"

"You are not leaving our battle." The demon warned.

"Please, talk to me." Meredy kept trying, sobbing onto Lyon's unconscious body. He remained unmoving, face suddenly pale and she could feel him struggle to breathe.

Looking between him and Lucy; she started growing stressed with the knowledge that they needed help and there was nothing she could do. She wasn't a healer, after all and wasn't even supposed to be using magic.

"What do I do?" A broken whisper as her hand returned to her stomach. The pain was beginning now, she could feel it. "Okay, baby, I'm calm. It's okay." She whispered while taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Just hang in there, Meredy." Natsu's reassuring voice made her look at him and her eyes widened. Something had changed, that was clear. He was glowing bright red and there were lightening sparks coming off his body. As she surveyed Gajeel and their opponents, she noticed they all had changed. While the iron dragon slayer now glowed green and had a different appearance, both demons had changed form. They looked stronger and more threatening.

"What happened?" Meredy asked, confused.

"They said something about taking Etherious form, that way they'd be more powerful against us." Natsu replied.

"So we decided to do the same." Gajeel replied.

"Let's get them, Gajeel!" They charged at their opponents, managing to catch them by surprise.

Meredy sighed in relief once the demons were thrown back, but they were quick to stand their ground and fight back. She could do nothing but watch as the two dragon slayers tried to keep up, but everything soon turned chaotic when Natsu and Gajeel accidentally punched each other on the jaw.

"What the hell?" The latter grew angry.

"Hey, you were the one that got in my way." A fight quickly erupted between the two while their opponents watched, shocked.

"Guys, this is the worst time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves." The pinkette reminded them while attempting once again to press her cape into Lucy's wounds, seeing as the celestial wizard was fading fast.

"He's the one that came at me!" Both men yelled while pointing towards the other.

"Why do I have to be awake for this?" Meredy sighed, shaking her head.

"Forget it, let's just go back to beating this punks." Natsu turned back to Tempester, who stared at them with a raised brow.

"Yeah! Victory will be mine!" Gajeel turned to Torafusa, who was smirking at them. "The hell are you smiling about?"

"You just allowed me to win." As the former stared at him in confusion, he suddenly began glowing.

"This can't be good." The pinkette whispered, staring in disbelief as water seemed to pour out of his body.

"What the?" Natsu screamed just before it reached him. There was so much liquid that within minutes they were submerged.

"No." Gajeel's eyes widened once he looked around.

Meredy was attempting to reach the surface, taking Lucy with her. She clearly didn't have the strength to do so, though, and he could tell that she was in pain. Lyon's body was dropping and he knew the ice mage wouldn't hold on for much longer.

"Lucy!" Natsu tried to swim towards the trio, but he could feel himself being drained. They noticed, quickly, that this wasn't just normal water. No, there was something mixed with the liquid. "Damn it!"

"What the hell do we do now?" Gajeel wondered, feeling himself grow weaker. How could he fight his opponent when he couldn't even breathe?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the wounded…_

Elfman stood protectively in front of his girlfriend while Alzack and Bisca protected Freed and Yajima. Laxus was the only one left open to attacks coming from Tartarus' army, except for Porlyusica's presence. The healer didn't do much to attack their enemies since her magic didn't work that way, but she did manage to hold them off while conjuring a protective barrier around them.

They were having a hard time keeping up with the many soldiers, since Elfman was still traumatized by what happened and wasn't able to focus entirely while the couple worried about Asuka, who had taken a seat by Freed's side after Alzack told her to. They wished she didn't have to be there, but they couldn't take her somewhere else because that would put their friends' lives at risk.

Elfman felt the same towards Evergreen, all he wanted was to get her out of there, but with attacks coming at all moments, that seemed to be impossible. Besides, there was no way they could get all of the wounded away, they didn't have enough magic to do so.

"This is getting exhausting." Bisca whispered while putting down her gun.

"We could use some help over here." Alzack replied, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Why did everyone leave, mamma?" Little Asuka wondered and both parents glanced at her, but didn't have an answer ready.

"Makarov and his stupid plans." Porlyusica shook her head, frowning."I warned him that we needed more people to guard the wounded."

"Damn it!" Elfman screamed as his transformation wore off. He fell to his knees, exhausted and for a moment it seemed like everything was lost as five soldiers came jumping at him. However, they were suddenly thrown back by a gust of wind that left everyone in shock.

"What the…" His eyes widened once he spotted a familiar pinkette followed by the wizard saint who carried none other than Mirajane. "Mira!"

"Elfman!" The oldest Strauss yelled his name, though her voice sounded weak and shaky. He could immediately tell that something wasn't right with her.

"I'm glad we've found you." Jura told him while putting her down and she was quick to run to her brother's side and throw her arms around him.

"Elfman, I was so worried." The giant man hugged her back tightly, relief crossing his face. At least she was okay; even if Lisanna was hurt, he still had Mirajane. Lisanna! The memory made his eyes widen and he unwrapped his arms to look at Mira's face.

"Lisanna! I…" She interrupted him.

"I know, I found her. Well, it wasn't really her." She glanced towards Chelia, who was fighting against the soldiers with Jura while Bisca and Alzack took a break as the enemies were quickly wiped out and Porlyusica stood still, worried eyes focused on the two siblings.

Elfman followed Mira's line of view to the body lying close to the pinkette and he frowned.

"Cana? What is she doing here?" Now that he thought about it, Cana had been absent for a long time. The last he had seen her was before he left for his mission with Lisanna.

"I don't know how, but she took Lisanna's place." Mirajane explained and his eyed widened once again.

"What?" So did this mean that the girl who'd gone with him was not Lisanna, but Cana? The girl he had hurt, had stabbed nearly to death?

"What's wrong?" The she-devil became worried once his face drained of color. "Elfman, talk to me!" She pleaded while sitting down more comfortably; he did the same.

"I hurt her." He admitted, swallowing hard. "I didn't want to, but she forced me to. That demon, she was the one…She killed our dad, Mira." Much to his surprise, Mirajane didn't look shocked.

"I know." She sighed before glancing once again towards Cana's body. "I fought against her; she was so strong and she killed Cana."

"You fought against her?" He repeated her words; face paling even more.

"Yes. I still don't understand how I managed to win, but I defeated her in the end." She sighed. "I only wished I could've saved Cana." Elfman surprised them both by laughing.

"You're incredible, Mira." He smiled, proud of her for defeating the monster that had killed their father.

"So are you. Seilah told me how she had a hard time manipulating you, how you tried to resist." Mirajane placed a hand on his cheek while staring at him lovingly. "You were so strong, even when you were hurting because of what happened to Ever."

"It's killing me, Mira. I can't protect anyone I love and I feel so useless." He broke down in tears, unable to contain it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer for another hug.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for it, any of it." It was true. She knew it wasn't Elfman's fault, he'd never intentionally hurt Lisanna.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mirajane and Elfman were still hugging when a familiar voice let out a scream of his name.

"Elfman!" They broke apart and stared wide-eyed at Lisanna, who approached them. Bixlow was was by her side and behind them were Blue Pegasus' elite and, surprisingly enough, Fiore's crown princess.

"Lisanna?" They barely payed attention to the others as their eyes focused on the youngest Strauss. Her face showed worry and guilt, but she didn't seem to be injured at all. She was okay.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane attempted to stand up, but her body was still far too weak.

"Are you okay?" The younger girl quickly rushed to her siblings, Bixlow following her.

"I thought I'd lost you." The she-devil threw her arms around her while Elfman continued to stare, frozen in shock.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you." Lisanna hugged her back tightly, letting out a content sigh.

A few minutes later Bixlow's voice made them break apart. "Where's Cana?"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, I was with them when Cana told us about her vision." The former's reply made them even more confused.

"What vision?" Mirajane asked.

"So she didn't tell you?" There was confusion in Lisanna's voice.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt." They turned to Chelia, who had approached them."Jura and I will search for Lyon now, will you be okay?" They nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Mira thanked her and she smiled softly.

"No problem." Then she raised her hand and Cana's body suddenly appeared by her feet. "I'm sorry about what happened to her. Wish I could've done something." With that she turned around, missing the moment Lisanna, Bixlow and Elfman widened their eyes.

"Oh, no." The former covered her mouth.

"She's dead?" Bixlow's face behind the helmet was suddenly pale.

"It's my fault." Elfman sobbed, feeling his heart breaking once again.

"No, it's mine." Lisanna sighed. "She was trying to protect me, it was supposed to be me."

"What does that mean, Lisanna?" Mirajane urged her to explain.

So Lisanna nodded before telling them about Sherry and Ren's wedding and how Cana's cards revealed something bad was going to happen to her. She told them about her friend's warning, and how Bixlow and her became extra careful after that. About how, after the explosion of the Magic Council, Cana feared even more for her life, so she convinced Lisanna to let her take her place during the mission with Elfman. She explained how they didn't want to alert anyone or distract them from the war, so they only told Bixlow about it and he took her to his former guild, Blue Pegasus, where she'd be safe.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Lisanna finished her tale, turning to Cana's body.

"You couldn't have predicted this." Mira tried.

"But she did, she predicted that I would die. And once she took my place, my fate became hers." Tears were streaming down her face and Bixlow tentively placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was her choice, Lis." He told her and she turned around. "But I'm so glad it wasn't you." They shared a meaningful look that didn't go unnoticed by the two siblings.

"Oh, this is a dream come true." A smile took over Mirajane's face.

"I'm glad it wasn't you too, Lisanna." Elfman said, sniffling. Lisanna turned to him, worried.

"Are you okay, big brother? What happened?" He sighed, unwilling to talk about what happened with Seilah. The guilt of hurting who he thought to be Lisanna and nearly destroying Fairy Tail was still crushing him.

"It's a long story." Mirajane said, before taking a look around them. Blue Pegasus was doing a good job at keeping Tartarus' army at bay, so they had some time for themselves. " But I suppose we have time." So she explained everything that happened between herself and Seilah, respecting Elfman's wish to remain silent.

The three siblings finally took time to understand everything they didn't know about their mother, unaware that Silver was the only living person who knew the full story of Lydia Strauss.

* * *

Erza panted, struggling to breathe while she returned to her normal clothes. Her fight against Kyoka hadn't been going too well, to say the least. Despite the fact that Porlyusica's potion had healed her injuries and restored her magic, she was still in no condition to fight; even less against someone as powerful as the nine demon gates.

"So pathetic." The demon scoffed. "Losing Jellal seems to have drained your magic abilities."

"How dare you say his name!" Erza immediately stood up and charged at her full force.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Kyoka smirked, easily sending the weakened mage away. "I'm sure that you're just boiling with rage, knowing I killed your beloved."

"You will pay for that!" Was the former's response as she reequipped into black wing armor and sent a powerful attack.

"That's right, Erza. Strike me down, if you can." The demon taunted and Erza complied, but barely managed to touch her.

"Why won't you just die?" She was getting frustrated.

"Do you really think that taking down one of the nine demon gates would be so easy?" Kyoka raised a brow, still unaffected.

"All I know is that I will take you down. For Jellal, for Mirajane. For all of Fairy Tail." Erza reequipped into one of her most powerful armors, adamantine. It had the ability to hold any attack and could also send it back towards the attacker.

A smile overtook her face once Kyoka's curse was quickly redirected, but it soon fell as the demon easily avoided it. "Not bad. But not good enough." The spell she sent next was so strong that it broke through Erza's armor, sending the mage back a few feet.

"What? How?" This wasn't good. She stared at the smirking opponent in shock as fear began to rise. Her magic power was fading once again, so she wouldn't hold on for much longer. She needed to finish this fight quickly, but how?

"Now, as amusing as fighting you has been, it's time to end it." Kyoka said as her smile enlarged.

"No. I refuse to be defeated so easily." Standing up with difficulty, Erza eyed her determinately.

"So you want more?" The demon asked, an idea coming to mind. "Very well, then. If pain is what you want, then I will show you just how much I can bring." She started to glow as her true Curse was activated, sending torrents of energy all around. As they reached the red head, she found herself knocked on her knees.

"You see, I have a very special curse that not only increases my power, but it allows a single touch to cause severe pain." The demon explained before approaching her, kicking her on the leg to prove her point.

"But I don't think that's enough to take you down." As Erza screamed in pain, Kyoka stepped back a bit. "You've proven yourself to be a capable warrior, so I will use my full power to defeat you."

The red head felt fear like never before as all of sudden she could no longer see her opponent. She couldn't see anything, only darkness. "What did you do?" She yelled while closing her eyes and opening them once again.

"I took away your sight, but that's not the only sense you'll lose before death finally comes." Within the next few seconds, the demon took away everything until Erza was lost in darkness and pain. It was all she could feel; it was torture and all she wanted in that moment was for it to end.

For the first time in her life, she wished for death. She begged for it, even though she could no longer hear her own voice. Tears streamed down her face, though she didn't feel them, as she pleaded for Kyoka to end her life.

"As you wish." The demon made her sword appear, the same one she'd used to almost kill Silver only a few days before. She was about to use it when she was suddenly thrown back by a dark orb crashing into her.

"What?" Her eyes widened once she spotted the familiar blue haired mage who had just cast Abyss Break. "Impossible." Kyoka shook her head, shocked. She actually felt afraid while staring at Jellal Fernandes; his dark green eyes were cold and unforgiving and his determination could be easily felt, as well as his immense magic power.

Now this was a twist that not even Zeref could've predicted.

* * *

 _Back with the wounded…_

Elfman had just revealed that their mother was a demon slayer when they heard a groan and a weakened voice. Their eyes widened as he glanced behind him towards Evergreen's previously unconscious form.

"Ever?" He stared in shock as dark brown eyes slowly opened.

"Elf..man?" He quickly approached her, gently taking her hand while she blinked a few times.

"I'm here." Mirajane, Lisanna and Bixlow also scooted closer, staring worriedly at her.

"Where?" Evergreen asked and they shared looks.

"It's a long story." The former answered and the fairy's eyes focused back on her boyfriend.

"Tartarus… They…attacked us. I couldn't…couldn't use... magic." She struggled to speak while trying to move.

"I know, Freed told us what happened." Elfman replied before carefully picking her up, holding her against against his body. She blinked a few more times before her eyes widened.

"The baby!" A hand immediately rested upon her stomach while her face paled even more.

"He's okay, Porlyusica placed a spell to protect him against the poison." Evergreen nodded, relieved.

"Thank goodness." A small smile came upon his face as he allowed his hand to join hers.

"I can't believe you guys are having a baby, it's so crazy." Lisanna said, smiling brightly as well as Mirajane.

"Yes, but I am very happy for you." The latter added and the couple returned their smiles.

"We're happy too." Ever said, looking at Elfman sincerely. He couldn't help himself and brought her even closer, leaning in for a kiss that she eagerly replied, a cold hand resting against his cheek.

Their moment was interrupted soon by a loud scream and the couple pulled apart as everyone glanced towards Dorenbolt, who had just arrived with an unconscious Wendy and Carla in his arms.

"Wendy!" Worry immediately replaced the smile on Mira's face.

"What happened to them?" Lisanna wondered.

"I don't know." It wouldn't be long before they learned of the two friends' brave efforts to put a stop to FACE and, eventually, their success. However, that didn't mean the battle was over; the future held more disasters for them and yet another mage in that area would soon be taken away by death.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Juvia…_ **7:45 PM**

She had her eyes closed while her back rested against the cold wall of the small cottage. It had been nearly 3 hours since she had been bought there and she was still alone. Honestly, at that point she was so close to losing it that if anyone showed up, she'd be grateful. Even Zeref.

"I didn't recall it being so horrible." The bluenette thought back to years os loneliness, none of which compared to what she felt now.

"It seems as if you grew tired of trying to escape." She groaned upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Finally! I was starting to think you had just dumped me here." Zeref stared at her in surprise for a moment.

"I apologize for my delay, I had some things to take care of." She didn't even want to think about what he meant.

"I don't even want to know what you've been up to, honestly." Once again, he seemed to be caught off guard.

"That's unexpected. I assumed you'd want to learn all of my plans; probably try to stop them even though you can't use your magic." Juvia shrugged.

"Sorry do disappoint you." He did, in fact, look disappointed, which was weird. "But I already know exactly what your plan is; my memories have returned."

"Yes, I am well aware." It what is her turn to be surprised.

"Well, you can just forget it. I know my friends will find a way to stop you from transforming me into E.N.D!" Juvia tried to appear confident even though she was beginning to lose faith.

"Oh, but I have no intention of doing that." Zeref replied, a smirk on his face.

"Wait, what?" Now she was confused.

"No, I have much better use for you than simply turning you into a monster." While she stared at him in shock, he made something appear into his hand.

"What do you want, then?" The bluenette asked, staring at the crystal glass seemingly filled with water.

"All I want right now is my freedom." He replied, eyes shining with hope. "And you'll help me achieve it."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" It didn't make sense, Zeref didn't seem to be trapped, so why was he seeking freedom? But then, as she thought better about it, perhaps he hadn't chosen to bear such deadly and dark powers. Perhaps, he had been forced to. But by whom?

"All you need to do is drink." He took a few steps until he was standing above her and extended the glass in her direction.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She raised a brow and Zeref chuckled.

"Do you really think you have a choice here?" He was right. Without her magic, she didn't stand a chance fighting against him. So she sighed before accepting the glass and forever altering her fate.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **I warned you that my introduction of the Strauss parents was no coincidence.** **What did you think of the twist with Lydia being the one who taught Silver demon slayer magic? Also** **, did you enjoy Mira, Elfman and Lisanna's reunion and that little ElfEver scene? If any doubts remain on the Cana/Lisanna storyline, be sure to let me know.**

 **Speaking of Silver, was anyone surprised to learn he's actually still alive? I dropped so many hints that I thought it was a given by now.**

 **By the way, this chapter covered only half of his story. There is a lot more that you remain clueless about, which will be revealed in later characters. I told you he has many connections, so there's ****still an obvious one that needs to be addressed. **

**On another** **topic,** **Jerza fans, what did you think of Erza and Kyoka's fight and Jellal showing up?**

 **Lastly, that last scene. It was about time Zeref showed up, wasn't it? What do you make of his conversation with Juvia? And what will happen next between them?**

 **Next chapter: Every Story Has Plot Twists.**

 **Summary:** I guess you can call this chapter the shipper's chapter. We'll have Jerza Reunion, GaLe cuteness, CobraxKinana reunion, Stingyu scenes and a HUGE Lyredy moment. You'll also get to learn more about Acnologia's history. (bet you all forgot he existed by now)

 **NEW CHALLENGE! Next chapter there'll be another MAJOR DEATH, one that I know no one will see coming. Seriously, the person you'd least expect to die in this story. If you can guess who it is, I'll give you a sneak peek of a ZerefxAcnologia flashback coming soon that has MANY ANSWERS. **

**Good luck, everyone!**

 **I'm sorry chapter 9 is taking so long. I haven't been inspired lately and writing that story for mother's day took away some time for Demons. I Am so close to finishing it, will post it tomorrow. And worry not, I also plan on posting chapter 10 this week.**

 **THE CHALLENGE STILL COUNTS, SO IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEEK OF ZEREF AND ACNOLOGIA TOMORROW, BE SURE TO PARTICIPATE!**


	9. Every Story Has Plot Twists

**Hello, people. I am BACK! Was about time, wasn't it?**

 **A million times sorry for how long it took me to come up with this chapter. I've had zero inspiration last week as I tried to write it, so in the end I decided it was pointless and worked on a few one shots I want to post later on.**

 **I'd like to give a bit thanks to** **Lieutenant-Myst** , **Yusuki6,** **NyanMew123** **and** **Makeira-Sakura,** **who reviewed the last chapter. You're all great and I'm sorry for making you wait!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this one,** **I really like how it turned out and I think taking that break helped my brain come up with even better ideas for it.**

 **Here's a response to the Guest:**

 **You wanted death? Well, this chapter surely delivers.**

 **Silver being alive was something that I debated with myself so many times and in the end I decided that Gray deserved that chance to have his father back. Also, I really love the character and his dynamic with Juvia and the others in this story.**

 **I give you a million points for putting the Zeref x Juvia scene exactly as it was. Snow White indeed, my friend, you guessed it just right.**

 **LOL I think the answer to who dies will surprise you. It's at the very end of the chapter.**

WARNING: **This chapter is pretty dark. Plenty of _DEATHS_** **to go around. So careful when reading.**

 **Happy reading, everyone! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

If I Never Knew You-Pocahontas

In this world so full of fear

Full of raging lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes, so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

* * *

 _A few centuries before..._

 _"What have you done?" Zeref yelled, staring in shock at the man with long blue hair. Acnologia sported a sad smile instead of the look of triumph you'd expect from someone whose revenge had worked out just perfectly._

 _"What needed to be done." The dragon slayer replied matter off factly, eyes not leaving his enemy's face while the dark wizard was focused on the large door not far from them. They were in the middle of a field close to the blooming village of Magnolia._

 _"It was certainly not necessary for you to thrown him into the gate. Do you even know where you sent him?" Zeref crossed his arms, glaring at the other man._

 _Only a few minutes before Acnologia had surprised him by pushing young Natsu Dragneel inside the large door known as the Eclipse Gate. The artifact had been created by Zeref many decades before, but the dark wizard never imagined his invention would someday be used against him in such a cruel manner._

 _"He was sent into the future, where he'll find others like him." The blue haired man said as if they were discussing the weather. Zeref shook his head._

 _"So you expect me to believe that you did this for him?" He gave Acnologia an incredulous look._

 _"I don't expect you to believe in anything." The other man replied, moving towards the Eclipse Gate. "But I do believe this was for the best."_

 _"Best for whom?" The dark wizard questioned and the dragon slayer turned around._

 _"If you need to ask, there's no point in answering." Annoyed, Zeref crossed his arms._

 _"I didn't deserve this." He firmly stated and the blue haired man gave him an almost symphatetic look._

 _"Maybe you didn't. But Natsu didn't deserve to be trapped here with you either." Before the former could protest, Acnologia spoke again. "Don't attempt to argue when you know I'm right." He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. "We're monsters who don't deserve their love."_

 _"I'm not a monster. I haven't done any of the terrible things you did." Zeref protested nonetheless._

 _"Should I remind you of the nine demon gates of Tartarus?" Acnologia raised a brow._

 _"I didn't create them to hurt others." He nodded._

 _"That doesn't mean they won't. After all, you can't control them forever." The dark wizard went back to angry._

 _"Why am I even talking to you? You just ruined my entire plan to finally break this curse." Another symphatetic smile was sent his way._

 _"The words of a hopeful man who's only going to drive himself insane." Zeref shook his head._

 _"No, I know that I can break it. All I have to do is reach Natsu so that he can try again." It was Acnologia's turn to shake his head._

 _"Don't bother. The curse doesn't allow us to cross the gate. Your only choice is to wait until you reach his new timeline." With no other choice in sight, Zeref decided to wait. Centuries passed and he began losing his mind, but the hope of finding Natsu and having him breaking this curse of immortality was enough to keep him going._

* * *

 _Present day..._ **7:30 PM**

Gajeel's vision was darkening and he started getting desperate when suddenly there was light. _I don't need light, I need air._ He thought while trying to lift his arm and shield his eyes from the brightness. He managed to close them and, for a moment, he worried they might never open again.

He felt weak like never before, and tired too. So tired. All he wanted at that moment was to rest a bit, but he couldn't. There were too many people still counting on him; friends who would probably die if he didn't do something. But what could he do when he couldn't even move?

In that moment, everything seemed to be lost and he couldn't deny that hope was the last thing on his mind. However, as soon as he felt the soft pressure of those familiar lips against his and the breath of air that filled him, it returned.

His eyes opened quickly, just in time to watch her brown ones close. The arms that had been holding him dropped as she began falling.

"Levy!" Gajeel tried to scream, but it came out as more of a whisper. While he was confused about why she was there, his primary focus was making sure that she'd be okay.

He attempted to swim towards her and, once he spotted the shark-demon doing the same, managed to speed up his movements and arrive just in time to block an attack. "Don't you touch her!" He screamed angrily.

Having managed to turn back into his iron-shadow dragon mode, he punched the demon with all his strength, managing to send him back just a bit. It was enough for him to grab Levy and swim away before he started shaking her not so gently.

"Levy, come on, pull yourself together!" He knew that he should be more delicate towards her, she was still traumatised over losing one of her best friends and probably tired from swimming all the way towards him.

However, giving their current situation, there was no time for rest. He needed her to help the others while he dealt with the enemy.

Seeing her brown eyes open a bit, he stopped shaking her, but placed two firm hands on her shoulders. "Levy, I need you to help out the others. Can you use your magic to create more air for them?" She nodded silently, a small blush spreading across her cheeks; but he didn't waste time wondering about it.

"Good. Be careful, alright?" He fixed her with a worried look and she let out a small smile.

"Of course." In a bold movement, the petit bluenette moved forward a bit so that her small hands could grab his face. Seeing what she was going for, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer so that they could kiss.

It was a desperate, we-almost-died kiss and damn he liked it. If only he'd known before that she could kiss like that, he would have taken advantage of it.

Unfortunately, the kiss left them both breathless, which wasn't a good thing. After managing to calm their racing hearts, all the while keeping an eye out for the enemy-it seemed as if Torafusa had decided to give them a much needed break-, Levy moved once again to join her lips against him, but this time only to give him more air.

"Thought you'd need some air." She smirked upon seeing the surprised look on his face once she pulled away.

"I could definetely use some more." He replied, smiling. "Now, go help out the others." They glanced towards their friends and her face paled. Meredy had fallen unconscious, Lucy floating by her side. Natsu wasn't too far from them while Lyon's body had dropped to the floor.

"Okay. Good luck!" Gajeel nodded before turning back and swimming towards his opponent, who had been silently watching them.

"It was about time." Torafusa said, uncrossing his arms while a smirk came upon his face. He had intended to eliminate all humans at once, but Levy's arrival made him decide that perhaps a final match against the iron dragon slayer could be interesting.

* * *

Cobra watched the Fairy Tail mages fight against Tartarus' army with a smirk on his face. He couldn't deny that he was impressed with their ability to stand their own against this enemy, even some of the weaker members of the guild.

Seeing the person he was actually looking for, he began walking towards her.

As if sensing his presence, she turned around; short, dark purple hair flowing in the wind and huge green eyes staring at him in surprise. "Erik?" Kinana stood still, frozen in shock.

"I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?" His smile was sincere and so was hers.

2 years ago, when her memories had finally returned and she remembered him, she had come to visit him in prison. He had been surprised; never having expected to get any visitors, much less his best friend from back when he was a part of the Oracion Seis.

So he pushed her away and denied knowing her. However, she was persistent and visited him many times until he accepted her presence. Eventually, they managed to find the lost friendship both didn't realize they'd been craving and it wasn't long before it evolved into something more.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, like none truly was. But they had been glad to at least be in each other's company. The fact that he was incarcerated and she was part of a guild that would probably never see him as anything more than an enemy were pushed aside as they focused on what they had.

Cobra never actually referred to it as love; he didn't believe in such a thing. However, after spending a few weeks with Jellal, he began wordering if perhaps his feelings for Kinana could have evolved and if that was such a terrible thing.

After all, he had seen how happy Erza and Jellal had been while they were together. Could he ever achieve that happiness?

"You're here!" Kinana let out before running towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he hugged her back, letting out a content sigh. It felt good to have her in his arms; he didn't even know he'd been craving it until that moment.

"I missed you." He admitted and she pulled apart, a smile on her face.

"I missed you too." She allowed her hand to brush his cheek. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"That makes two of us. I was starting to think that I'd never get out of that hell-hole." Cobra told her and she smiled.

"But now you're free. We can finally be together." She rested her head against his chest and he rolled his eyes at her cliché words.

"You've been spending too much time with those fairies." She laughed wholeheartedly and he couldn't help but to follow.

"I like your smile; it's a good look on you." He raised a brow, but kept the smile.

"Thanks." They stared at each other for a few moments, silently.

He tried to ignore all of the voices and focused solely on her. Strange how he'd never noticed just how beautiful she was over those two years, but now he could see it in her smile, and her big green eyes that had an excited glow to them.

Cobra was also well aware of how close they were and he found it surprising how it didn't make him uncomfortable or nervous. If he were to be honest, he had been hoping to be this close to her someday.

After allowing his hand to push her hair back, he found himself staring intently at her lips, which were curled up into a smile. He wanted to kiss her; had wanted to for so long. But would it be right? Did he deserve to be with her after everything he had done?

Thankfully, he didn't have to think about it, because Kinana decided for them. Her hands touched his face ever so gently before she leaned in and he did the same.

Their lips met in a desperate and long-awaited kiss as he allowed his arms to wrap around her waist, leaving no distance between them, while her own tightened around his neck once again.

A few moments later, a loud scream could be heard as a body dropped, pale and lifeless.

* * *

"You are supposed to be dead." Kyoka said, voice shaking a bit.

"Your comrade certaintly tried to eliminate me, but I don't intend to go down so easily." The blue haired mage replied, fixing her with a firm stare.

"I suppose we'll see about that." She prepared to attack him, but before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was being hit by a series of attacks. Looking up, she spotted several magic circles.

"Heavenly Body magic: meteor." Moving at unimaginable speed, Jellal was able to hit her a few more times and she couldn't deny that he was impressive.

"I see now why Lord Zeref warned us about you." Kyoka said, standing up.

"You should have never hurt Erza." His tone was cold and threatening, like it used to be when he was possesssed by darkness.

"It's strange how similar you two are. She said the same thing, before I defeated her, of course." Both glanced towards the reequip mage. Erza had fallen to the ground and she lay with her hands grasping at the earth and her body shaking. Her sobs were still audible to them and with each cry of his name or plead for death; Jellal's body tensed more.

"It will be alright, Erza. I'll take her down." He said, not forgetting about his opponent as a wall of golden fire shielded him.

"She can't answer you now. In fact, she can't even hear you." The demon said, smirking.

"What have you done?" Anger crossed his face while he sent the fire towards her.

"I exploited her weakness, just as I'm about to do to you." Kyoka took out her whip, but he managed to avoid it.

"Don't you dare." He screamed once she sent it towards Erza. Once again using meteor, he blocked the attack, this time using wind to send it far back.

"Impressive." The demon said, retracting her whip and instead making her sword appear. "But you won't be able to protect her forever. You'll end up exhausting yourself, so you won't be able to fight me."

"Don't be so sure." Jellal closed his eyes, concentrating. Within seconds, a familiar figure from the past appeared by his side. Blue hair, the same green eyes and red scar across the right one. Siegrain wore the same long white robe from back when he'd been one of the ten wizard saints.

"A clone?" Kyoka wondered, curious.

"It's good to be back." The illusion said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"I'm putting you in charge of Erza's protection. Don't disappoint me." The real Jellal said and the clone nodded before walking towards Erza. Standing in front of her, he created a barrier of water around them both.

"Now I can focus on you." Jellal then turned to Kyoka, who watched them with a smirk.

"Yes. I suppose I should give you the same treatment I gave Erza." She once again released her full power, sending torrents of energy around. Hearing Jellal's loud scream as he was overcome with pain was satisfying, but her happiness was cut short for the mage quickly recovered and used more magic circles to cancel out her Curse.

"Is this all you can do?" He stood in the distance, panting a bit. It was clear the fight was beginning to take its toll on him.

"How?" No one had ever managed to stop her full Curse before.

"You made a mistake by trying to use Erza to take me down. In fact, threatening to hurt her only increased my desire to eliminate you." Kyoka nodded, finally understanding.

"Seilah always reinforced that love is a human weakness, but I can see now that she was wrong." A thoughtful look came upon her face. "Love can become strength and I should use that to my advantage."

"I thought demons weren't capable of love." Jellal was confused and unsettled.

"That may be true, but our connection to Lord Zeref is stronger than any human emotion." She was smiling, a somewhat genuine smile, and it scared him more than he'd ever admit.

As she closed her eyes and began glowing dark purple, he got into a defensive position, readying his magic. After glancing once again towards Erza's nearly unconscious form, his resolve grew stronger. He needed to win this battle, for her sake.

Kyoka opened her eyes once again after a few seconds before extending her arms. "Lord Zeref, everything I do is for you. My master, my creator, allow me to eliminate this human."

This time her curse was five times more powerful, which didn't go unnoticed by her opponent. Deciding to conserve energy, he made Siegrain disappear and took his place in front of the red head. Using his full magic power, he conjured a shield, hoping it would be enough.

* * *

 _Back with Gajeel and Levy... **7:50 PM**_

He watched with relief as the water began to disappear. The fight against Torafusa had been difficult, to say the least, but he had managed to win in the end.

Looking around the area, he spotted Levy holding onto the injured Lucy while the others were scattered around, still unconscious. Worry for them filled his mind, but he was more concerned about his girlfriend, so he crawled towards her while calling out her name.

"Levy? You okay?" The petit bluenette lifted her head and once her brown eyes found his, a bright smile came across her face.

"I knew that you could do it." She momentarily left Lucy's unconscious form before crawling towards him. Once they were close enough, her arms were thrown around his neck in a desperate hug and he replied just as tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Gajeel whispered and he felt her nod.

"I was worried for a second, but we pulled it off." They pulled apart in order to assess the other and make sure that they were truly okay.

"I gotta admit, that was one hell of a fight." He said while her hand ran across his shoulders, which had taken the words damage from Torafusa's diamond armour.

"You're injured." He shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Levy laughed while shaking her head.

"I don't understand how you can stay strong even after everything that just happened." He smiled before taking her hands in his.

"It's thanks to you. You make me stronger and I don't know why it took me so long to realize that." She rolled her eyes.

"Now you're sounding like a broken recording. You already gave that speech the day we got together, remember?" The memory of that day had both smiling.

"How could I forget? It was one of the happiest days of my life." Gajeel said and she raised a brow.

"Really?" He nodded,

"Yeah. I didn't actually believe that you'd accept my apology, so I was worried. If it wasn't for Juvia annoying me until I did it, I don't think I would've." At the mention of the water mage, their faces fell.

"She's in real trouble, isn't she?" Gajeel didn't have a response to that, so he looked away. Once his eyes surveyed the battlefield, he finally realised that something was missing.

"Wait a second. Where the hell is the other one?" He stood up, getting into a defensive position while searching for Tempester.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the wounded..._

"What happened to them?" Lisanna wondered while watching Dorenbolt place Wendy and Carla on the ground.

"I don't know." Mirajane replied, worried.

"Ever, are you okay?" They turned to their brother and his girlfriend. Evergreen looked suddenly terrified, her face had last any remaining colour and her hands were clearly shaking while she held onto him.

"He's here." They raised brows in confusion.

"Who's here?" Bixlow wondered, fixing her with a concerned look.

"I can feel his presence." She whispered before staring at Elfman. "You need to go before he hurts you."

"You know that I'm not going anywhere." He shook his head.

"Please, Elfman. Get us out of here before he kills us." Her fear was sincere and it scared them.

"We won't let that happen. But who's here, Ever?" Mirajane gave her a reassuring look while taking her free hand and squeezing it.

The answer came in the form of a scream coming from Hibiki Lates as he was thrown back with overwhelming force. His girlfriend, Jenny, let out a scream before rushing to aid him.

Looking around the battlefield, it wasn't long before they realized that all of the soldiers had suddenly disappeared. Instead, a demon stood in the distance and Evergreen held even tighter onto her boyfriend once she recognized him.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked, a bit confused.

"A demon. Is he one of the nine gates?" Mirajane wondered.

"He's the one that took out Laxus." Ever's response had the former quickly standing up, a determined look upon her face.

"Then he has some paying to do." Her siblings smirked; knowing she meant business.

"He doesn't stand a chance now." Lisanna said while Elfman was a little worried.

He could tell that Mira was attempting to appear strong, but it was clear she wasn't 100% yet.

"What are you doing?" Porlyusica came out of no where and glared at her.

"They need my help." She pointed towards Blue Pegasus' elite, who were having trouble in their fight against Tempester. They glanced at the group just as the demon managed to take a hold of Hibiki and, before anyone could comprehend what was happening, wind had shot out from his hand and it quickly swallowed the poor mage.

They watched in horror as he was released a few seconds later, body dropping to the ground with a loud thud. Jenny yelled his name before running towards him; tripping just as she reached his side. Even from the distance, they could hear her sobs and Eve's loud scream confirmed their thoughts: He was dead.

"Oh, no." Lisanna covered her mouth, staring at the scene in shock. Bixlow, who was somewhat close to Hibiki, since they had been in the same guild, removed his helmet and they could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"No way." He whispered, shaking his head.

"See? They need my help." Mirajane repeated, eyeing Porlyusica determinately.

The healer took a look around the area, eyes pausing on Alzack and Bisca, who couldn't join the fight since they were protecting Asuka; and Dorenbolt, who was clearly exhausted and worried about Wendy and Carla.

"No. You can't fight, it's too dangerous." She decided; knowing that having Mirajane join in was a risk they couldn't take.

"I have to protect my friends." The latter told her while glancing once again towards the battle.

Much to their horror, Tempester had now approached the crying Jenny and it wasn't long before he did the same to her as he had done to her boyfriend.

"Jenny!" Mira screamed upon seeing her somewhat friend fall to the ground besides Hibiki. If they weren't so focused on the tragedy their deaths represented, they might've thought about how sweet it was that the couple lay side by side, together even in death.

"This can't be happening." They heard Bisca say as she slowly approached them. Alzack followed her closely, one hand holding onto his gun while the other pushed Asuka's face onto his shoulder so she wouldn't watch the horrible scenes in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Lisanna asked and they nodded briefly before sitting down.

"Still can't believe that they're taking us out so easily." Alzack said, glancing towards Cana's body.

"They're too powerful. I don't know how we're gonna defeat these guys." Elfman said before sighing. Evergreen had now fallen unconscious once again, so he carefully placed her on the ground before turning to Mirajane.

"You need to be careful, Mira." She nodded before starting to walk towards the battefield, only to be stopped by Porlyusica.

"Didn't you hear me? You can't join this battle." The healer forcefully told her.

"I refuse to stand idly by while they get hurt. This isn't the time to be selfish." There was a warning look in Porlyusica's eyes.

"I know. But if you use magic again, it could kill you." While her siblings thought she was exaggerating, Mirajane knew the reason behind her words.

"Fine." She sighed before walking back to Elfman and Lisanna. "I won't fight." The two glanced at her in confusion, but she shook her head. This wasn't the time or place to discuss it.

"We can do nothing but hope that they manage to defeat him." Porlyusica said and everyone glanced once again towards the ongoing battle.

Itchyia and Eve had also been knocked unconscious (or at least they hoped so), leaving only Princess Hisui to face the demon. She stared determinedly at her opponent, a hand reaching inside her dress pocket while she considered summoning the celestial spirit king once again.

However, once she remembered that he could only be summoned once in a day, she started to panic.

It's not as if her spirits were weak; even if she didn't have any golden keys, she did have powerful spirits. However, Hisui feared none of them would be strong enough against this enemy. After all, he was clearly on a whole other level.

"What do I do?" Unfortunately, while she was lost in thought, Tempester charged, so fast that she never saw him coming. The princess stared at his demonic face in despair, somehow unable to move as her eyes caught sight of his victims. Was this the end?

* * *

 _Back with Jellal..._

Unnoticed by him or Kyoka, two figures joined the battle just as she was about to use her ultimate spell. One had dark hair and bright green eyes while the other had brown hair and eyes. They were Milliana and Kagura, from Mermaid Heel.

"Oh, no." The former whispered upon spotting Erza and the latter's eyes widened once she noticed the spell Kyoka was about to cast.

"Careful, Milliana." Just for precaution, she used her gravity magic to create a shield around them.

In the end, though, it wasn't necessary. The demon's attack was focused solely on Jellal and, for a moment, it seemed as if she had achieved her goal. However, as soon as the dust dissipated, the two were somewhat relieved to spot the blue haired man still standing.

"How could he block that?" The cat wizard couldn't deny that she was impressed.

"How can you still be standing?" Kyoka wondered the same.

"Because, I can't afford to lose this fight." It was Jellal's response before he prepared to use his own ultimate spell. Kagura's eyes widened once she recognized it from the description Erza had given her after the Games.

"That spell...is the same he used..." Milliana also realized it.

"To kill Simon." The former finished, a shaky hand holding onto her sword. Emotions overwhelmed her: anger, regret, sadness, revenge.

For a moment, she considered taking it out and using it against Jellal like she had planned for so long.

Seeing her struggle, Milliana placed a comforting hand on her arm while shaking her head.

"Don't." Kagura sighed before looking back at her brother's killer. He was on his knees now, clearly exhausted. Only a few feet away lay the apparently defeated Kyoka and Erza seemed to be awakening.

Kagora let go of the sword and the two friends watched in silence as the red head finally opened her eyes and looked around in confusion before spotting Jellal.

They were confused by the look of disbelief on her face before she threw her arms around him while he held onto her tightly. Her sounds could be heard as he comforted her and Milliana couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

It was nice seeing how caring and loving Jellal was towards Erza; it reminded her why she'd chosen to give him a chance. After all, as much as she'd hated him before, she wasn't willing to lose one of her oldest friends because of that.

Also, seeing how much Erza loved him made her realize she might be wrong to believe he hadn't changed. There was no way her friend would accept him if he was still the same cold hearted, evil man who had taken Simon away from them.

"He isn't the same person who killed my brother, is he?" Kagura wondered while watching the couple kiss.

"No, he's changed so much since then. Erza wouldn't love him otherwise." Milliana replied, still smiling.

"I suppose that, someday, I might be able to forgive him, like you have." She took the former's hand and squeezed it.

"I know that you're still hurting and I'm so proud of you for considering it, Kagura." A smile overtook the Kagura's face.

"Thank you, for everything." They hugged each other, glad to have a great friend by their side.

Unfortunately, the sweet moment was ruined once Milliana glanced once again towards Erza and Jellal. The couple were still kissing, unaware that a few feet behind them Kyoka had somehow arisen and there was a dagger in her hand. She was silently crawling towards them, raising the weapon.

"Erza!" Milliana pulled apart from the hug; letting out a loud scream before everything fell apart.

* * *

"I think he's gone." Levy said after a few minutes, but Gajeel shook his head.

"No, I can hear someone coming. Although the smell's kinda familiar." They kept a defensive position as steps soon could be heard. Thankfully, it was no enemy this time, but allies.

"Lyon!" The first one was Chelia, whose eyes widened once she spotted Lyon's unconscious form.

"Are you alright?" Jura's figure soon appeared and he fixed the couple with a worried look.

"We're fine, but the others need help." Levy answered and the pinkette was quick to reach them before kneeling down by the fallen ice mage's side.

"What happened here?" The wizard saint asked once he joined them.

"We were attacked by three demons. Lyon and Meredy defeated one, I defeated another and the third one just disappeared." Gajeel explained.

"I didn't feel any dark presences on the way here, so I think that we can assume he's gone somewhere else." The former replied.

"My magic isn't working? Why isn't it working?" Chelia's frustrated scream made them turn their attention towards her.

"I heard the demon say he was poisoned." The dragon slayer said and her face paled.

"That means I can't heal him, my magic doesn't work against poisons." She pouted and Jura cast her a reassuring look.

"It's alright, Chelia. We'll find a way to save him. Now, try to help the others." She sighed before nodding.

"Okay." They watched in silence as she moved towards Natsu, then Lucy; managing to heal the latter's injury. When it came to Meredy's turn, she stared at them in confusion. "Who's that?" Levy and Gajeel shared a glance; unsure how to answer.

"She's an ally, a friend of Juvia's." The petit bluenette deciced to go with and Chelia nodded before using her magic on the pinkette. It was clear that she was beginning to get exhausted, but she didn't complain.

"There, all better." She cast them a bright smile and they were relieved when Meredy also opened her eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu's desperate call caught their attention as he sat up so quick he almost threw up.

"Careful, Salamander. Don't go throwing up on my boots." Gajeel told him, but he ignored it as he started to search for Lucy. Upon spotting the celestial wizard slowly sitting up, he quickly crawled towards her.

"Luce, you scared me!" The blonde was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Natsu?" She whispered, groaning. He quickly pulled away.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to..." She shook her head, fixing him with a smile.

"It's okay, I'm okay now." Both glanced towards her stomach, glad to see the wound was no longer there.

"How?" Looking around, Natsu spotted Chelia, who was a little startled by the crazy look he gave her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I could hug you now!" Seeing her expression, Lucy quickly caught a hold of his arms before he could stand.

"Or you could hug me again." He turned around before once again throwing his arms around her and they could hear him sobbing against her neck.

"There, there." She smiled while comforting him.

"What a wuss." Gajeel rolled his eyes and Levy leaned against his arm while giving him a soft smile.

"He's not the only one, then." His expression softened as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Whatever, shrimp." She smiled even more.

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" Chelia gushed, looking at the two couples with hearts in her eyes. Before the iron dragon slayer could complain at being called cute, they heard footsteps approaching once again.

This time, however, he didn't even move, knowing exactly who was coming.

"Are you guys okay?" Gray asked once him and Silver approached the group.

"We're fine." Gajeel replied, eyeing the older man suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Gajeel. I'm no longer being controlled by Tartarus." The latter quickly said upon noticing this.

"That's right, he's on our side." Gray firmly told the dragon slayer.

"Good to know." He knew that he could trust the ice mage, so he decided not to argue.

"So, what happened with you guys?" Levy asked, worried upon noting the bruises on Gray's chest and arms.

"Long story. But there's something I need to do now." While everyone stared at him in confusion, he walked towards Meredy, who was staring concernedly at Lyon. "I need your help, Meredy."

"What is it?" The pinkette asked, diverting her eyes.

"Juvia. I need to find her and your sensory link could help with that." The pinkette bit her lip.

"I shouldn't use anymore magic, I already did an unison raid with Lyon." This had Chelia and Jura looking confused while they wondered who exactly she was. "But I remember Grandma told me doing the sensory link doesn't take much energy, so I could do it. But only once." Gray nodded.

"Once is all I need." He helped her stand and she closed her eyes, taking a few breaths. She was glad to feel her magic power was still intact, but so was the pain, which made her worried for her child.

However, this wasn't the time to think about it; Juvia needed her.

The others watched in quiet amazement as the bright pink bracelet appeared in Gray's right arm. The ice mage looked uncomfortable for a moment before he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes had passed, Silver took a step forward and touched his shoulder.

"Son? Are you okay?" Gray opened his eyes.

"Nothing." Meredy frowned.

"What?" This wasn't good.

"I can't feel anything. Maybe your spell didn't work?" The pinkette shook her head.

"No, the spell worked just fine. There are some...circumstances that could explain why you can't feel anything." He didn't like the look on her face.

"What kind of circumstance?" Everyone suddenly looked worried.

"The link doesn't work if the other person is unconscious or..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Then she's unconscious. It makes sense, Zeref must've knocked her out so she couldn't escape." Gray decided and no one wanted to argue with him.

Unfortunately, none of them were aware that; in a cottage far away from Tartarus' base; Zeref watched with a sad smile as the familiar bluenette lay on the ground. There were various pieces of broken glass spread across the floor near her and a strange liquid stained the wood.

Her eyes were closed, but the absence of a heartbeat and the coldness of her body once he picked it up were enough to tell a horrible truth: she was dead.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of Jellal vs Kyoka? Were you expecting Kagura and Milliana to show up in the middle fo the battle? And what will happen next? Hint: someone will die.**

 **GaLe fans, did you like their scenes here? It's been a while since I wrote them, I hope they were in character.**

 **Anyone is a fan of Cobra x Kinana? They just joined my favorite couples list, I had no idea how cute they were. I hope you enjoyed my twist on their tale.**

 **On another topic, what did you think of the Strauss siblings + Blue Pegasus + Tempester scenes? Honestly, I wasn't even planning on killing Jenny and Hibiki, it just came to me. May they Rest In Peace.**

 **Lastly, let's talk about that final scene. I told you the main death of this chapter would include the last person you'd expect.** **However, we all know it's not over yet. (Or at least everyone who read the last chapter of Connections)**

 **How do you think Juvia will return? More importantly, why did Zeref kill her in the first place?**

 **Next chapter: Victory? **

**Summary:** The end of the war draws near as Kyoka and Tempester are defeated, leaving Mard Geer as the last demon standing. Unfortunately, even though the heroes manage to win their battles, victory isn't without loss. More deaths follow, some unexpected and some unavoidable. Meanwhile, Zeref has an interesting chat with a forgotten foe about the news of Juvia's death. What will he do now that FACE and E.N.D are no more?

 **Can we try 5 reviews by Saturday?**


	10. Victory?

**UPDATE! (no new chapters this week, sorry)**

 **Hey, people. As promised, here is the next chapter of Demons. Sorry it's a bit late, but I've come to learn that it's nearly impossible to write two chapters in one week.**

 **I wanted to thank juvia. hanks and ****Lieutenant Myst , who left a review on chapter 9.**

 **As for the Guest: LOL sometimes we just miss things, so it's ok that you didn't consider that Juvia would die.**

 **I will talk in the end of the chapter about the reason why Zeref killed her and it's not what anyone's thinking.**

 **That scene with Ur finding Silver was supposed to be the biggest clue to the fact that he isn't dead. It was also to be a clue to the fact that these two knew each other before. The whole story will be revealed within the next few chapters.**

 **If you're interested in learning more about Zeref and Acnologia's history and motives, pay close attention to their scenes in this chapter. There are plenty of clues here.**

 **WARNING: The angst is so real it's getting to the point in which I'm actually crying while writing this. So be warned that this chapter involves a few DEATHS. **

**Happy reading, everyone! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

My Immortal-Evanescence

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

And i've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

* * *

 _Centuries ago..._

 _"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Zeref." Acnologia said, staring mockingly at the dark wizard who stood before him._

 _They were once again in the outskirts of Magnolia, although this time the beautiful field was stained with the blood of ten dragons who had been mercilessly murdered by him before the Zeref's arrival._

 _Their giant corpses cast a shadow on the two man, blocking the sunlight from reaching them. It was a good methaphor for the darkness that constantly surrounded both._

 _"Neither had I, but I couldn't stand watching it anymore." Zeref replied, trying not to look at the dragons._

 _"So you've finally decided to take part in this war?" The blue haired man looked amused._

 _"No. I've decided to end it." When he only raised a brow, Zeref continued. "There's been too much bloodshed, too many unnecessary deaths. It's time for it to stop."_

 _"So you think that you can stop me?" Acnologia was amused._

 _"I know that I can't." The dark wizard admitted. "Which is why I brought someone who does have the power to stop you."_

 _Before the former could ask, the earth around them began shaking and suddenly there was a familiar figure standing a feet feet away from them, propped on one of the dragons' giant paw. Her hair was dark and long, eyes mixed green and black and the dress she wore was now almost completely black._

 _"It's been a while, hasn't it, Alaric?" She fixed the dragon slayer with a firm gaze._

 _"Not long enough." He whispered, frowning._

 _"Do you see what you've done?" Ankhseram asked while standing up, making the dark feathers on her dress move._

 _"Why is it black? It wasn't that way the last time I encountered you." Zeref asked, staring at it curiously._

 _"The dress is magical. It represents the balance between life and death and, as you can see, it has been broken." She replied, glancing pointedly towards Acnologia._

 _"Well, I don't care. I won't allow even you to stop me from achieving revenge." He stubbornly replied, crossing his arms. "If you didn't want me to do this, you shouldn't have cursed me."_

 _"It appears as if the curse has taught you nothing about the value of life." The goddess said, taking a few steps, her skirt flowing in the wind._

 _"So are you going to end it?" Zeref asked and she shook her head._

 _"No, the rules of the curse remain clear; it can't be broken." She glanced around the field, frowning at the sight of the corpses. "However, I cannot allow you to keep destroying so many lives and throwing this world into chaos."_

 _"So what'll you do? I doubt it could be worse than what you've already done to me." Acnologia dared, staring at her unafraid._

 _"I'm afraid I'll have to take away the only thing you have left." While both glanced at her in confusion, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Your freedom." Then she started glowing bright green and even Zeref couldn't deny his fear at the feeling of her unimaginable power. It was proof that no matter how strong they were, they couldn't compare to an actual god._

 _Soon enough, the same bright light enveloped the arms of the two man and they stared in shock at the black bracelet that appeared. "What is this?" The dragon slayer asked._

 _"A link. It will tie the two of you; your fates will now become one." Ankhseram finally opened her eyes._

 _"You didn't say that you were going to punish me when I asked for your help." Zeref accused angrily._

 _"This isn't punishment. In fact, you may consider it a second chance." Both men scoffed, but she kept smiling. "Now the only way either of you may die, is if the other goes first. I wonder if you'll ever find a way to make that happen." It took 400 years, but eventually, Zeref did._

* * *

 _Present day..._ **8 PM**

"Seriously? That didn't do anything?" Sting said, frustrated.

Him, Rogue and Yukino had found themselves going against the most powerful member of Tartarus: Mard Geer, the underworld king. The trio had been unlucky enough to encounter him after they were freed from the Allegria Curse and they had been fighting against him ever since.

"This is getting exhausting." Yukino added; she was on her knees and panting after having summoned two spirits at the same time. Unfortunately, all that did was waste her magic power; the enemy was completely unaffected by Pisces and Libra's attacks.

"Maybe we should call the others for help." Rogue suggested while trying to regain his breathing.

"I'm sure they're all busy fighting against the other demons." Sting replied, shaking his head.

"I agree with Rogue; we could use some help." The celestial wizard said.

"You could, but it still won't be enough to defeat me." Mard Geer said, bringing their attention back to him.

For most of the fight, he had remained standing in the same spot a few feet away; the dragon slayers were somehow unable to touch him.

One of his arms held onto a book, which they coudn't read the title, but they guessed it must belong to one of the nine demon gates. They had made it their priority to get their hands on it, but were no closer to achieving it than when the fight started.

"Won't this guy ever shut up?" Sting complained before sending an attack that was easily avoided.

"We just need to work together." Rogue said, making him frown. "What do you think we've being doing for the past hour?"

"You've been distracted, Sting. That's why none of our attacks have hit him." The blonde man gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?" Mard Geer watched them argue, amused; while Yukino decided to intervene.

"Guys, this isn't the time." They looked at her; Rogue with a frown and Sting with concern.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." She nodded.

"I'm just tired, but I don't think I have much magic power left." He took a few steps in her direction.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." She smiled thankfully before taking the hand he extended as he helped her stand. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"God, when will you two just admit it?" Both glanced at him, confused.

"Admit what?" Yukino asked.

"That you love each other. I'm sick of watching you constantly ignore it, it's not doing anyone good!" Their eyes widened and equal blushes appeared on their faces.

"Well, we..." She stuttered, stepping away from the blonde man.

"What the hell, man? Did you have to do this now?" Rogue sighed.

"It may not be the best time, but if there's a chance that we might not survive this night, we should at least make everything clear." From afar, Mard Geer smirked once a plan came to mind.

"You're right." Sting sighed; realisation sinking in.

He had been holding back from telling Yukino how he felt, wanting her to have time to get adjusted to their new life and move on from what happened during the Games. The memory of the night she was kicked out of Sabertooth still haunted both and sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve to be with after what he'd done.

So he'd tried his best to change his attitude after that and become a better person, one who might be worthy of her affections. They had grown closer in the three months since she'd rejoined, but he hadn't made a move, knowing she needed time to heal.

However, as he now realized, they might not have that time. That night could be their last, as much as it pained him to admit it. He'd never forgive himself if he died or if, God forbid, he lost her and she didn't know how he felt. He needed to tell her.

"Yukino, I..." Sting began, but suddenly there were vines everywhere and they were trapping him.

"What?" He overheard Rogue say and, much to his despair, the other dragon slayer was trapped as well.

"As amusing as watching you has been, I don't intend on spending all night fighting you." Mard Geer said, smirking.

"Seriously? Did you have to pick now to do this?" Sting complained while trying to free himself, to no avail. It seemed as if the vines were somehow blocking his magic.

"Don't worry, Sting, I'll help you." Looking to his right, he was surprised to see that Yukino hadn't been caught.

"No, you won't." The demon gave her an evil look; relishing in the pain he was about to cause them both.

"Damn it! These vines are too strong!" Sting screamed, struggling.

"Humans always tend to fall pray to their emotions, while being completely unaware of this weakness." Mard Geer told them, taking a few steps in their direction. "That's what makes it so easy to manipulate you."

"No, our emotions are what makes us stronger. It might've taken awhile, but we understand that now." Rogue told him and he laughed.

"Is that so? I suppose we'll see about that in a moment." He stopped, standing only a few feet away from them.

"Come on, Libra. I need your help now." Yukino whispered while trying to summon the spirit, to no avail. The demon looked at her then Sting.

"Let's see how strong you'll be after I kill your beloved." His face paled.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled, struggling against the vines. It was no use. He was stuck; he wouldn't be able to protect her.

A giant flower appeared and dived in her direction. Yukino tried to move so she could dodge it, but Mard Geer made sure she couldn't escape.

They could do nothing but watch as it got closer and Sting couldn't hear anything besides his desperate scream of her name.

* * *

Jellal was on his knees after casting his ultimate spell; absolutely exhausted. Much to his relief, Kyoka didin't appear to be moving, which meant he had won. After a few moments of making sure of it, he turned around with the intent of waking Erza up.

As soon as he did so, he was met by familiar brown eyes that were filled with confusion and disbelief. "Jellal?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Are you really here?" She asked while a shaky hand touched his cheek.

"Of course I am. What's wrong, Erza?" Next thing he knew, her arms had thrown around him in a tight hug and he could hear her sobbing once again.

Jellal was quick to return it as he just allowed her to let it out; knowing that's what she needed. Once he heard her broken words, however, his body tensed and he felt anger return.

"They convinced me...I thought you were dead." Erza sobbed, feeling a mix of shock and relief. "So stupid, I shouldn't have believed them."

"It's okay. I'm here now." He whispered the only words he could think of to comfort her.

It didn't take long for the red head to calm down; so she pulled apart from the hug and examined his face. "I thought that I would never see you again."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been gone for the past few weeks." He looked away, the ever present guilt returning.

"It wasn't your fault, you had to run." Erza said before sighing. "I just wish we hadn't lost all that time."

"Me too." He nodded; thinking back to multiple times when he prayed to be reunited with her once again. Never had he expected that it would happen in such heartbreaking circumstances.

"Well, we can make up for it now that it's over." She said, glancing towards Kyoka's apparently unconscious body before looking back at him.

"Erza, I..." He was about to tell her that he shouldn't; he still had a long way to go before he could allow himself to be with her again, but once he looked into those familiar brown eyes, all resolve was lost.

"Don't say anything." She approached him, closing the distance between them. Her arms encircled his neck while his own wrapped around her waist instinctively.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could say at that moment. Erza smiled while shaking her head.

"Why do you always apologize?" Then she leant in and he did the same. They were unaware of the two figures watching in the distance as their lips met in a passionate, long awaited kiss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the wounded..._

Just as Hisui thought it was all over, salvation came in the form of a lightening bolt being shot right in front of Tempester, forcing the demon to step back. While he looked around in confusion, another made him let out a scream.

"No way!" From afar, Bixlow was shocked.

"I don't believe it!" Bisca said, eyes wide.

"Laxus." Mirajane whispered while removing her arms from around her younger sister and standing up. She smiled at the blonde man who had miraculously stood up and attacked their enemy. His eyes showed determination, but once they met hers she saw hurt cross his face.

"I must say say I'm surprised. You should be dead." Tempester said, catching his attention.

"So should you, yet we're both still here." Laxus replied.

"Thank you for saving my life, but you're injured. You should rest." He then turned to the princess.

"You should get out of here." Hisui looked surprised, but shook her head.

"No, I can't leave you to fight him alone. I should help." She reached for her keyes, but before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed aside.

"I told you to get out of here!" Laxus screamed while stumbling a bit; it was clear he was in pain.

"He's right." Both turned to Lisanna, who had come to them despite her siblings' protests. "It's not safe here, your majesty." Hisui frowned, but understood. It was more important for her to stay alive so that she could help her people move on from the tragedies of that day.

So she accepted the other girl's hand just before Lisanna tarnsformed into a bird and flew them both away while Laxus distracted Tempester. Once the princess was safely situated by Mirajane's side on the ground, she looked back towards the ongoing fight.

Minutes passed and blows were exchanged. They were all impressed with Laxus' ability to stand against such a powerful foe. If they weren't aware of his condition, it'd be impossible to notice since the dragon slayer fought with all his strenght despite being clearly overwhelmed.

There was a moment when everything seemed lost as he was crushed underneath multiple rocks. This had them all worried, and Mirajane quickly stood up and took a few steps, screaming his name.

"Stay away, Mira." Laxus yelled, voice strangled since he was having trouble breathing. She felt tears streaming down her face, worried that she might lose him.

She couldn't, not now. Not after she had so harshly rejected him and not even explained herself. He needed to know, she needed to tell him the truth before it was too late.

"You're in pain, so I'll make this quick and put you out of your misery." As soon as she overheard those words, her mind was set.

"Mira, don't!" Elfman screamed in warning when she closed her eyes and concentrated on transforming into her ultimate Satan Soul.

Once again, her power felt different and she realized that the strange black markings were still on her arm and were somehow glowing now. Mirajane didn't pay any mind, though. Saving Laxus was far more important.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Porlyusica yelled angrily, but she ignored the older woman. She ignored everything and focused solely on reaching him.

Once she arrived by his side, he was on the ground, but there was a smile on his face. Tempester had been thrown back a few feet and stared at her with interest.

"You idiot. I told you to stay away." Laxus said once she knelt down and lifted him up into a sitting position. His hands let go of the coat he had been holding as he grabbed her shoulder for support.

"Well, I'm not going to. Even if you don't want me here, I'm not going anywhere." Mirajane said, making him glance at her in confusion.

"Now you're confusing me. Weren't you the one telling me to leave you alone just a few days ago?" She sighed.

"I didn't mean it. But it's complicated and I can't explain it right now." She looked back towards their opponent just as he charged. Quickly standing up, she gathered all of her magic power and sent it towards him, but he dodged it.

"Careful, this guy's serious." Laxus warned her.

"I already took down Seilah, so nothing will stop me from defeating this one." This had Tempester stopping on his tracks.

"You managed to take down Seilah? How?" He stared at her, eyes widened.

"You shouldn't underestimate her, pal. She's one though lady." She turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"You should get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt anymore." He smiled back while resting his back against a rock.

"To be honest, I doubt that I could move right now. But it's okay, I have faith in you." She nodded quietly before turning back to Tempester.

"Now, it's time to end this." The demon got into position, but didn't charge. Talong advantage of his hesitance, Mirajane focused on releasing magic power, hoping she'd manage to become as strong as when she'd defeated Seilah.

* * *

 _With Cobra and Kinana..._

He was mad. Seriously, if that person wasn't one of his closest friends, he might've punched them. Or worse. Because only an idiot would yell at him right when he was finally kissing Kinana.

But then again, they were in the middle of battle, so perhaps it wasn't the right time.

"Shut up, Racer!" He yelled anyways after pulling apart from the kiss.

"Seriously, man? I just saved you." The fast wizard stood in front of the couple, having shielded them from an attack. In the back of his mind, Cobra cursed himself for failing to hear it coming.

"Thank you for that. We won't be distracted anymore." Kinana said and he couldn't help but to smile.

"Honestly, I could handle being distracted one more time." She gasped in surprise when he pulled her towards him.

"Are you kidding me?" Racer angrily yelled, but was ignored.

"Erik, we should..." She tried, but gave up upon noticing his smirk.

"Yeah?" She sighed before leaning in as he did the same.

"Cobra, seriously, this isn't the time!" Racer screamed once they kissed again, agilely managing to block another attack coming their way.

It wasn't long before Kinana pulled apart, smiling at Cobra's frown. "We'll have plenty of time for this later." She winked before stepping away.

"Listen to the girl. You need to focus." The dragon slayer nodded, still frowning.

"Fine. Let's finish this off already." Racer rolled his eyes. "Finally!"

"Kinana, stay behind me." Cobra added and she did as told, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight if he was worried about her. After all, she didn't know how to use magic, so she couldn't join in.

The two mages were able to take down the soldiers with relative ease, but just as they thought victory was theirs, another came out of no where. This one, as it seemed, used the same magic as Dorenbolt and was somehow able to evade Cobra's sharp ears.

Before they knew what was happening, Racer was falling to the ground, blood splattering from his back where the soldier had created a hole. Kinana let out a terrified scream while taking a few steps away and Cobra didn't even try to stop her; he was visibly shaking once he yelled his friend's name.

"Who's next?" The soldier looked up from Racer's lifeless body and smirked at his opponents. He looked between the two for a moment before making his choice and sending a blast of magic Kinana's way.

Having seen this coming even if he couldn't hear the man's thoughts, Cobra was quick to place himself in front of her, successfully blocking the attack.

Unfortunately, due to its enhanced speed, he was unable to use magic to shield himself. The blast created a wound on his chest, tearing out his clothes, but he simply ignored it and concentrated on gathering energy for a dragon roar that eliminated the enemy.

"You're hurt!" Kinana quickly noticed once he stumbled afterwards. She held onto his arms and lowered both to the ground despite his protests.

"I'm fine." She fixed him with a worried gaze.

"Don't lie to me." Now that they were seated, she finally let go of his arms and stepped away before coming in front of him. Her hands gently touched the wound and he hissed. "See? You are hurt and it's my fault." Tears were brimming in her eyes and his gaze softened.

"Hey, don't beat yourself for it. It was my choice." She sighed, removing her hand.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving my life." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." Silence fell upon them as both glanced towards the lifeless body a few feet away.

Cobra could feel a familiar feeling returning after so many years: Loss. He didn't think he'd have to go through it again, but fate worked in cruel ways, as it seemed. However, once he stared back at her, he thanked whatever God there was that she wasn't the one lying dead on the ground.

* * *

 _Back with Jellal and Erza..._

It wasn't long before one kiss turned into many as they tried to make up for all the time they had lost.

The couple was so focused on each other that they didn't hear the sound of a body crawling towards them. It wasn't until they heard the loud scream of her name that they pulled apart, confused.

"Erza!" The red head looked around, breathless, trying to locate the source. She spotted Kagura running towards them, a frightened expression on her face.

"Kagura, what..." She was about to ask when there was a gasp and the unpleasant smell of blood filled her nostrils. Her face paled before she turned around, only to be met with a nightmare.

Milliana, her oldest friend aside from Jellal, was falling to the ground while Kyoka stood above her, a bloody dagger in hand and a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Milliana!" Erza screamed before extending her arms so she could catch her. The brunette was struggling to breathe and there was a large wound on her chest.

"No. Please, not again." The red head barely payed attention to Jellal, missing the way his eyes widened and his face lost all color as he was haunted by nightmares of the worst days.

"What have you done?!" Erza also ignored Kagura's angry yell once she charged at the demon, taking out her archenemy sword and plunging it into the latter.

"Please, don't do this to me." The reequip mage pleaded while her hands touched Milliana's face, which was concernedly cold.

"It will be okay, Erzie." There was a small smile on her face and she grabbed one of Erza's hand with her own, trying to squeeze it.

"No, it won't. Why did you do this?" She knew the answer. Knew what it was like to sacriffice yourself for someone you loved. But she always hated it when someone else did it for her; it made her feel so guilty and broken.

Flashes of Simon's death crossed through her mind and she couldn't stop the tears.

"This is my fault. I am so sorry, Erza." Jellal's voice was shaky, strained and she didn't need to look at him to know that he was holding back tears.

"Damn right it's your fault! I should kill you." Everyone turned to Kagura, who stood in front of Kyoka, still holding onto her sword. There was a familiar look in her eyes that Erza didn't like one bit.

"No. It was my choice." Milliana said before coughing a few times. She was fading fast, but tried to stay strong for long enough to stop one of her best friends from making a terrible mistake. "You can't blame Jellal, for any of this. Please, Kagura."

"But..." The brunette shook her head.

"I hope you'll manage to let go of your vengeance, like you were just telling me you would. It could do you so much good." Kagura's hand shook as she started crying as well.

"Why? Why do I have to lose you too?" They knew it was too late. The wound had been fatal, it was only a matter of time.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Kagura." Unable to keep standing anymore, Kagura dropped to her knees.

"It's not fair." Erza gave her a symphatetic smile.

"None of this is. But there's nothing we can do." If only Wendy or Chelia were to show up, maybe Milliana could be saved. But they didn't.

"Promise me something." By now she was almost gone, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Anything." Both said in unison, making her smile.

"Take care of each other. I have a feeling you two could be great friends." They shared a look and the red head nodded.

"I will." Truth be told, her and Kagura had buried the hatchet months ago, when they promised to let go of their pasts and become friends during the ball right after the Games. They weren't sure why they hadn't followed that promise and had only met twice since that day; but this time Erza intended to honor her words. So she extended a hand and it wasn't long before Kagura took it. "Me too."

"Good." Milliana watched it with that familiar smile.

"We'll miss you so much." Erza said just before her eyes closed forever.

* * *

Tempester watched Mirajane for a few moments and once his eyes found the markings on her arms, fear crossed his face. "What is this? Demon slaying magic?" While Laxus was confused, Lisanna and Elfman gasped in shock once they came to the realization.

"You hurt my friends; Evergreen, Freed, Yajima. You nearly killed them and then you took out Hibiki and Jenny. They didn't deserve this and I'll never forgive myself for not stopping you sooner." There was so much power coming from her; they were all impressed.

"Go, Mira!" Lisanna yelled, smiling when she sent all of it towards the demon.

For a moment, the ground shook and many the rocks lifted into the air, being thrown out in various directions. It it wasn't for Alzack, Bisca and Bixlow's quick thinking, they might have done great damage.

They were surprisingly joined by Dorenbolt, who seemed to have recovered from his exhaustion and managed to bring Wendy and Carla to the group. While the exceed remained asleep, the young girl had just started to wake up and looked around in confusion.

"You okay, man?" Bixlow asked and he nodded, panting. "Fine, just tired."

"Mira!" A scream caught their attention and they turned towards Mirajane, who was now in Laxus' arms, apparently unconscious.

"No." Elfman immediately stood up and stared at his older sister in worry.

Seeing as Tempester appeared to be defeated, the group decided to join the two injured mages. So Elfman carried Evergreen, Bixlow took Freed, Hisui and Lisanna carried Yajima and Dorenbolt once again held Wendy and Carla.

When they reached the duo, Laxus was shaking the take-over mage. "Damn it! I think she used too much magic power." He told them and Porlyusica stared at the unconscious girl with disapproval.

"Idiot. I told her not to fight." Kneeling down by his side, the healer touched Mira's forehead, concerned by its coldness. Moving her hands down to her neck, she tried to listen for a heartbeat. There was none. "Her heart stopped."

"What?" Lisanna's eyes widened.

"She can't be gone!" Elfman shook his head while gently placing Evergreen on the ground.

"She isn't. Now, step away. I'll try to revive her." Porlyusica replied and Laxus nodded before letting go of Mirajane. Looking back at his coat, which was thrown a few feet away, he sighed.

"At least I got the blood, so now we can heal everyone." Then his eyes widened once he realized that it wasn't over yet. "Shit! I completely forgot!"

"What is it, man?" Bixlow asked.

"The bean particles. They're what took us down." Everyone stared back at Tempester and they were unsettled by the dark cloud that was forming above him.

"What do we do?" Princess Hisui looked around in worry.

"We have to stop it, but how?" Bisca replied while taking the now asleep Asuka into her arms.

"I don't think there's a way to stop it." Laxus groaned, there were dark spots in his vision and the urge to just close his eyes was overwhelming.

"Just try to rest and let us figure this out, okay?" Lisanna told him, gently pushing him to lay down. He struggled at first, but soon enough exhaustion won him over and his body dropped with a loud thud.

"I think I know how to fix this." Dorenbolt said once he was down and everyone turned to him. "All I need to do is take him away. I know a deserted island near where the Tower of Heaven used to be; this way no one will get hurt."

"That could work." Hisui agreed and the others nodded.

With the plan set, Dorenbolt walked towards Tempester and grabbed him before disappearing. They thought he was a genious, a hero; but they didn't know the tragic truth behind his idea: It was a one-way trip. He didn't have enough magic power to return, so he would be trapped in that island filled with deadly particles.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Gajeel asked.

"We should head back to the others. They might need our help." Levy wisely suggested.

"Hey, you okay?" Gray asked and everyone turned to Meredy, whose face had suddenly paled and she stumbled before falling to her knees.

"Something's wrong." Her hands pressed against her stomach as pain crossed her face.

"I don't get it, I just healed you." Chelia stared at her in confusion.

"Is this about the baby?" Levy asked, taking a step forward.

"Baby? What baby?" The former's paled and her eyes widened, as well as Jura's.

"Something's wrong with her. I... It hurts." Meredy was nearly crying from the pain, it was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to use magic again." Gray's face showed guilt when he approached her.

"Don't. I thought...it would be okay, but it wasn't." She groaned, still holding onto her stomach.

"We should take her to Porlyusica." Levy suggested and the others agreed.

"But I..." Chelia frowned.

"You've done great, but she needs professional help now." The bluenette reassured her.

"So, shall we get going?" Gajeel said, eyeing everyone.

"Do you even know where we're supposed to go?" Natsu said while helping Lucy stand up.

"He's got a point." Gray said while carefully picking Meredy up; the pinkette groaned once again before closing her eyes.

Silver watched this with a concerned look, but didn't have time to worry before an all too familiar pain overwhelmed him. "Dad?"

"What?" He held onto his chest, feeling like it was about to burst. A heart attack? This didn't make any sense.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked while eying the older man strangely.

"Do you think this is Tartarus' doing?" Lucy wondered while holding onto her boyfriend; both had just stood up.

"Damn it! I can't...Not now." Silver dropped to his knees and a book suddenly appeared by his side. The name on the cover had Gray tensing up and the others gasping.

"No way!" The younger ice mage stared at it in disbelief.

"Deliora? How?" Natsu was confused.

While everyone froze in shock, a dark cloud suddenly enveloped Silver and he screamed in pain before his body dropped to the ground.

* * *

 _In a cottage far away from Tartarus' base..._ **8:15**

Zeref watched Juvia Lockser's lifeless body with a sad smile. He had used magic to change her usual outfit into a beautiful lilac dress. It was a ball gown, complete with rose petals on the waist and end of the sleeves. He had adorned the ground where she lay with the same pink roses from the dress.

"So beautiful. So...perfect." He whispered, although his mind wasn't on the girl lying in front of him.

While he was lost in thought, the door to the cottage suddenly opened and in came...A clone? This man looked exactly like him, same black hair and eyes; although instead of a smile, he sported a frown.

"What have you done?" The newcomer glanced towards Juvia, face paling upin realizing that she was dead.

"I was hoping that you'd join us." Zeref told him, smiling.

"Really? Did you have to pretend to be me? The other one raised a brow.

"I couldn't have her knowing who I am." The former replied before letting go of his transformation. It wasn't long before black hair turned to a light shade of blue and his eyes returned to dark green.

"I will never understand you." The real Zeref shook his head before looking back towards the body on the floor. "Why did you kill her? Have you used her already?"

"I warned you that I'd find a way to stop you from turning her into E.N.D." Acnologia replied instead.

"Don't think that it's over. She wasn't my only choice, you know that." Zeref warned him and he simply smirked before taking out a small vial from his pocket.

"I'm well aware. But I still have some left, so don't doubt that I will use it." The dark wizard's eyes widened once he recognized the transparent liquid.

"I should've known that you wouldn't actually eliminate her." He was impressed, that was undeniable.

"Quite brilliant, isn't it? I decided to take a page from Juliet's book; she was very helpful." Acnologia was smiling brightly, clearly proud of himself.

"So can I assume that you have also violated her grave?" When he simply gave a confused look, Zeref sighed. "I visited my mother's grave. I know that you took her body."

"What makes you think so?" The other man decided to play dumb.

"Will you just tell me where she is? I don't have all night." The former was getting impatient.

"Why would I?" Acnologia merely raised a brow.

"Forget it. I'm done trying to get answers from you." With that, Zeref turned around and began walking away.

"You have her eyes." He froze, tensing up. "I always told you that, but you just shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. As if she didn't matter."

"Of course she matters." He replied immediately.

"Then why do you deny her the chance to return?" Acnologia asked; and for the first time in a while he actually sounded sincere and desperate.

"I'm not willing to pay the price." It was the dark wizard's reply before he closed his eyes; unwanted memories returning.

"You already payed the price when you killed Ethan Redfox." Zeref didn't want to listen to anymore of that, so he kept walking until he could no longer hear the man's hurtful words.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of Milliana's death and Erza, Jellal and Kagura's reactions?**

 **What about Racer's death? I bet that one was unexpected! By the way, hope you enjoyed the Cobra x Kinana scenes I added there.**

 **On another topic, what did you think of the resolution to the fight against Tempester? Miraxus fans, did you enjoy their moments?**

 **Did you understand what happened with Silver? If not, check out his fight against Gray in chapter 7, the answer is there.**

 **Lastly, Zeref and Acnologia. What did you think of the flashbacks and that last scene? Now you know Acnologia's real name, but can you figure out his identity?**

 **IMPORTANT: One thing that came up a lot in your reviews to chapter 9 is that the reason Zeref killed Juvia is because transforming her into E.N.D involves bringing her back to life, as it happened with Natsu in the anime/manga.**

 **Now, in this story, that wouldn't work out. Although it is possible to bring someone back to life, the way to do it is rather tricky and complicated. For example, there would be no way Keyes would manage to bring Silver like he did in the anime. That is one of the reasons why I decided to make him be alive in the end.**

 **Right now I can't explain all of the rules about bringing someone back from the dead, since it would give away a few SPOILERS. So you'll just have to wait a few more chapters to fully understand it.**

 **Next chapter: Where Are You?**

 **Summary:** Once the rest of the enemies are wiped out, Makarov calls everyone to join together so that they can figure out their next step. After Gray explains everything regarding Juvia's connection to Zeref and the reason why she was kidnapped, everyone moves to find her immediately. Meanwhile, Meredy struggles with a realisation, an unexpected ally comes to Yukino's aid, another mage goes missing and one more sacriffice leads to death.

 **I am so sorry, everyone, but chapter 11 won't be posted tomorrow like I intended. Here are the 13 reasons why: (just kidding)**

1-Next week will be **Jerza Week** and I really wanted to write something for them. I have a one-shot involving Gruvia and Jerza that I want to write this week so I can post it on the 5th of July.

2-A sequel to my prompt for **Day 3 of Gruvia Week** 2018, **What Had To Be Done** , was requested by **glodenglowingsnowdemon.** That was nearly 2 months ago, but I finally got enough inspiration to write it. It will be a short-story, 10 chapters most, and I intend to write a few of them this week.

3-Saturday is sort of my friend and mine's anniversary and we agreed to write a one-shot for each other about some of our favorite ships. She's writing a story about Jerza, while I started a one-shot about Stingyu a few weeks ago and intend to finish it this weekend. (there's also Gruvia in there, as usual)

 **Please, pray that I manage to get all of this done so that I can work on chapter 11 of Demons next week! ****It'll be a miracle, but I'll certainly try!**

 **There are no classes this week, so I have plenty of time. Let's just hope my fingers can handle it (oh, the joys of typing).**

 **Have a wonderful afternoon, everyone!**


	11. Love Can Be Cruel

**Hi, everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? I hate how updates have become more sporadic recently, but it's become impossible to write chapters weekly when I've been working on so many one-shots and my newest multi-chapter story: Unforgivable. **

**At least now that Jerza Week is almost over, I'll have more time to work on Demons. Thankfully, I'm still very inspired for this story, so I'm really excited to keep writing it. **

**In any case, I want to thank Lieutenant Myst and ****Yusuki6 for leaving a comment on chapter 10 and being patient with this one.**

 **As for the Guest: Yes, someone who pays attention! The answer to Juvia's state is indeed the potion that Juliet Heartfilia took in order to fake her death. It doesn't last for a whole week, but only 24 hours. **

**During Juliet's funeral, she used magic to create an illusion of herself, the effects had already wore off. You'll also see about Meredy in this chapter, but I can't promise she'll be okay.**

 **If you're a fan of Lyredy,** **Jerza, NaLu,** **Stingyu or Kinabra, this chapter has some nice scenes with them all.** **No wonder it's so freaking long! I have no idea how I managed to place so many characters here. Oh, well, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Demi Lovato-Unbroken

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken

I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go

* * *

 _Centuries before…_

 _"Please, stay away." Zeref pleaded while staring at the group of men before him. They were wizards who had come to collect their prize: him._

 _Yes, the now infamous dark wizard was in every guild's request board as everyone wished for a strong and powerful mage to manage to put an end to his course, they were all unaware that he'd tried to do so himself multiple times and failed._

 _"Seriously? This is the dark wizard Zeref?" One of the men mocked._

 _"Doesn't look threatening to me." Another added, chuckling._

 _Zeref tried to walk away again, but was stopped by a barrier that one of them had cast, a water mage. He sighed, if they kept using magic then he'd have no choice but to fight them._ _He didn't want to do that, the last thing he wished was to take more lives and fall deeper into the darkness. They weren't making it easy, though._

 _"Let's knock him out so we can get our prize." Another wizard said and he shook his head. Ignorant fools, didn't they know who he was and what he was capable of?_

 _Just as he was about to give in and use his magic, all of the men were suddenly thrown away by…a dragon roar? Or at least it sounded like one._

 _Looking around the apparently empty forest in confusion, Zeref wondered what had happened and if he was perhaps losing his mind. That wouldn't be such a surprise, he thought bitterly. It had been over a century since he'd been cursed by Ankhseram and in that time, he had lost hope of ever breaking it._

 _"I think thanks are in order." The voice was deep and unfamiliar._

 _"Who are you?" The dark wizard looked around, confused when he didn't spot anyone._

 _"You're certainly not what I expected." A man jumped down from a tree. He had short black hair, light skin and small brown eyes._

 _"Neither are you." For such a powerful mage, considering how he had sent all 5 men away, he seemed to be rather weak, judging by his skinny and muscleless body._

 _"It's best to appear inoffensive, no one will suspect that I'm actually a dragon slayer." The man replied and the last words peeked Zeref's interest. "Dragon Slayer?"_

 _"Indeed. I began learning such magic from the great iron dragon, Metallicana. Although my wife is a much better student than I am." A smile came upon the man's face at the end._

 _"My father was a dragon slayer." The dark mage didn't know why said it._

 _"Cool. So, is your name really Zeref or is that just a codename?" There was something different about this man. In his many years of existence and being the dark wizard, Zeref had never encountered someone who spoke to him so freely; unconcealed and unafraid. And he couldn't deny, he liked the change._ _"It's Zeref. And what is yours?"_

 _The man extended a hand as if wishing to shake his._ _"Ethan. Ethan Redfox."_

* * *

P _resent day…_ **8:15 PM**

"So Laxus is down." Bisca said while glancing towards the unconscious man; right after Dorenbolt disappeared.

"And Mira?" Elfman said, looking at Porlyusica.

"She'll recover." Everyone was relieved by the healer's response.

"What happened there? I've never seen Mira so drained of magic power." Lisanna wondered, curious.

"I feel like something is very wrong with her." Bisca's eyes didn't leave Mirajane's arm, where the strange markings had just faded.

"Something's been wrong with her for a while now." Elfman sighed, remembering the conversation with Laxus he had witnessed a few days before.

"What is it?" The former turned to him, concerned.

"We're not sure." Lisanna replied defeatedly. Bixlow placed a hand on her shoulder and she held it with her own, giving him a thankful look.

"What's going on with you two?" Alzack asked, eyeing them curiously.

"You can talk about this later, children. Now, I need your help." They turned to the healer, who had stood up and walked towards them.

"You know what's going on with Mira." Elfman suddenly accused, ignoring her.

"He's right! You tried to stop her from fighting because you know something." Lisanna realized.

"Whatever it is, we deserve to know." He added.

"It's not my place to tell." Porlyusica replied, shaking her head. "The three of you should discuss this matter when she wakes up." Her serious tone did nothing to ease the younger siblings' worry.

"And when will that be?" Bisca was the one who asked while handing Asuka to Alzack; the little girl stirred but quickly settled her head on her father's shoulder.

"Could be a few days or more; it's hard to know." The older woman replied before a determined look came upon her face. "Now, our imminent priority is preparing the antidote in order to heal Laxus and the others. Where is the blood?"

"Here." Bixlow picked up Laxus' coat and showed her the stain.

"Good. I'll need a few ingredients, which you'll have to fetch for me." They nodded, understanding the urgency of the situation.

Before she could tell the what the ingredients were, a small figure appeared by their side.

"Master?" Lisanna asked, facing the older man with surprise.

"Are you alright, children?" Makarov fixed them with a worried look.

"Not entirely." He looked around for all of the wounded and, once his eyes found Laxus, they darkened.

"Have you found the creature who did this?" Elfman nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, Mira and Laxus took care of him; they are really manly." Makarov nodded before glancing towards Mirajane.

"So many have been injured, I should have never allowed it." Sensing his guilt, Bisca was quick to reassure him. "It's ok, Master. We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we decided to go to war."

"While that is true, I should have interfered before instead of waiting for necessity." They were confused, unaware that he had gone to fetch the Lumen Histoire while everyone was fighting and debated with himself whether he should actually use it.

"What does that mean, Master?" Lisanna asked, but he simply smiled.

"Nothing, child." Turning to Porlyusica, he asked if she'd gotten the antidote. After receiving a positive response, he nodded before walking away a few feet.

"What are you doing, old man?" The healer asked in confusion.

"It's time to end this war." Was Makarov's reply before he closed his eyes. Soon he started glowing brightly, nearly blinding them, before casting the ultimate spell that would save them all: Fairy Law.

* * *

"Yukino!" Sting's screams echoed in the night as he tried to free himself. The celestial mage struggled to get free from the vines binding her, but it was no use. Her magic was nearly gone and she felt so exhausted; if only she could catch a break.

The flower was still advancing towards her, almost as if in slow motion, and the dragon slayer grew desperate. He was trapped and unable to use magic. He wouldn't be able to protect her, to save her. But still, he tried and tried, and Rogue watched this with sadness and regret.

He regretted not pushing his friend to admit his feelings for Yukino earlier; knowing now the horrible price they would pay for that. How would Sting move on from this? How would he?

If losing a good friend wasn't bad enough, said friend was also the woman his best friend loved. He knew that with her gone; all the development they had gone through might just disappear. She had been the reason Sting decided to change, after all, and Rogue worried that her death would send him back to who he used to be.

"Let her go!" Another desperate scream, making him flinch.

He couldn't allow that to happen, but there was nothing he could do to prevent this horrible fate. They were both trapped with no choice but to watch it and it killed him too. It killed him to see his best friend so hopeless and broken.

"I'm sorry." Yukino turned to Sting, tearful, and gave him a meaningful look.

Rogue could see it in her eyes, she wanted to say the three words that would change everything. He hoped that she would, so that Sting could at least know that his feelings for her were reciprocated. But then Mard Geer ruined the moment when he made the vines tighten around her mouth, making it impossible for her to say it.

"Damn you!" He screamed at the demon while trying to get free.

At that moment, as he watched Sting give a defeated sigh and stop struggling when the flower came even close, Rogue wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change his actions. He wanted to convince Sting to confess and to watch as him and Yukino grew even closer and happier. But he couldn't.

"Please, don't hurt her. Kill me instead." Sting brokenly pleaded, he was crying too by then.

Mard Geer rolled his eyes. "You want to take her place? What a human cliché." Shaking his head, the demon made the flower move faster. It was so close now, only a moment more and Yukino would be swallowed.

By a miracle, the flower stopped only a few feet away from the fallen mage before being caught in what looked like a hurricane. They watched in shock as it was quickly disintegrated, becoming nothing more than dust.

"How?" The underworld king was stunned.

"That was close." Someone whispered and the twin dragons turned to the newcomer; eyes widening once they recognized him.

"Are you kidding me?" Another voice was heard, one that Yukino recognized.

"Who are you?" Mard Geer faced the two in shock and anger.

The answer couldn't be more unexpected.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Cobra and Kinana…_

"We should get you some help." She told him when he groaned once again. He had long since discarded his long sleeved t-shirt and she had been pressing it against the large wound on his chest. Blood was still flowing from it, although not as much as right after he'd been hit.

"I doubt they would help." Cobra wasn't too keen on the idea of asking Fairy Tail for help despite her insistence that they wouldn't turn him away just because he used to be a member of the Oracion Seis.

"Please, don't be stubborn." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't you trust me?" Staring into those big green eyes, he gave a defeated sigh.

"Of course I do." Without hesitation, he trusted her with his life.

"Then let me help you." Kinana pleaded and he finally gave in, allowing her to help him stand.

He stumbled and she held onto him; a hand on his waist while the other pressed against the wound. Her touch was cold, but it ignited a fire inside of him and Cobra turned to her, desire in his eyes.

Ignoring the pain, he moved the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder for support to her waist, bringing her closer.

She was caught by surprise; concerned by the increase of the flood flow. "We really should…"

"I know, I know. I just want to have some time alone with you; is that too much to ask?" A smile immediately lightened her face. "Of course not." Then she brought a hand to the back of his head before fulfilling his wish to kiss her again.

* * *

 _Back with the wounded..._

"Alright!" Bixlow cheered once the brightness dissipated.

"Master, are you okay?" Lisanna worriedly asked when the tiny man collapsed after casting Fairy Law.

"Don't worry, children." Makarov groaned, clearly in pain, but before they could ask what was wrong, he placed a hand to his forehead and began speaking.

"My children, I want to thank each and every one of you for making this old man's life a little happier and brighter. You have made my dreams of turning Fairy Tail into the best guild a reality and I am so grateful for that."

They were confused by his speech, but the tragic truth was revealed once the half-awake Wendy ran towards him while everyone was frozen in shock. The young girl knelt down by his side and quickly took notice of the large wound on his chest, which had been concealed by his black coat.

"Master, you're hurt." Her eyes widened and she quickly placed her hands above it, planning on healing him.

Much to her surprise, he pushed her hands away while undoing the telepathic communication. "No, child. You mustn't waste your time trying to heal me."

"What are you saying, Makarov?" Porlyusica had stood up, leaving the unconscious Mirajane at Elfman's care.

"I'm afraid my time on this earth has come to an end." This had everyone gasping in surprise before gathering closer to him.

"No, master. You can't be serious!" Lisanna's eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't do this, master. We still need you." Wendy pleaded.

"Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without you." Alzack added.

"I know, I know. But every story must come to an end eventually and I'm afraid this is mine." Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "Stop being stubborn and let Wendy heal you."

"There are other injured who need your help, child." He told the young girl who had once again tried to heal his wound.

"But…" He shook his head.

"I've lived a happy life and a long one too. I want you to focus on healing those who still have so much ahead of them and deserve to keep living." He turned to the others.

"Do you understand me, children? I want you all to keep living, keep caring for each other and being happy like I taught you to." They were all crying by then, unable to contain it.

"Don't waste your energy and your tears on an old man who's already lived his life, save it for the ones who couldn't." He glanced towards Cana's body in the distance, a sad look coming upon his face.

Raising his hand to his forehead once again, Makarov gave his final instructions via telepathy before his body fell forward, bloody and lifeless.

"Listen up, my children! As I was saying, thank you all for making my dream a reality! I'm afraid I must bid you farewell now, but this isn't over. I ask you all to join together at Venetia church so that you can pan your next step in defeating Zeref. Don't forget what's important: to keep living despite all of our losses, our defeats and our wounds. I have faith that you will find a way to build a brighter future where we can all find happiness."

* * *

 _Back with Sting, Yukino and Rogue..._

"Who are you?" Yukino answered that one, staring in disbelief at the woman in front of them.

"Sorano?" Her eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, little sis." Realizing who this was, Sting and Rogue gasped.

"Wait, that's your sister?" They recalled her mentioning it a few times, but she'd never given anymore details.

They were unaware that she had figured out who her sister was weeks ago. "I thought…Thank you." Angel nodded before the other stranger spoke.

"Not meaning to butt in, but I'm the one you should be thanking. Both of you." It wasn't hard to recognize him; his face had been on every newspaper and magazine for weeks, after all. But still, to be met with the most powerful member of the former Oracion Seis was surreal.

"Why should I? You just took away my opportunity to save my sister." Before Sting or Rogue could say anything, Midnight was scolded by a clearly irritated Angel.

"Are you seriously condemning me for saving her?" He raised a brow.

"I don't think this is a good time for that." Yukino whispered, glancing at Mard Geer, who was frozen in shock.

"I don't think they heard you." Sting told her; taking advantage of the demon's current state to break free from the vines trapping him.

Rogue did the same and stayed a few feet away while the blonde approached her and used his magic to free her as well. She stumbled and he held onto her waist before bringing her close for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Meanwhile, Angel and Midnight continued to argue."What are you even doing here?" She yelled, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I followed you." He admitted. "I didn't want you to be alone while we're fighting such a powerful enemy." They glanced towards Mard Geer, who had just recovered from the shock, but chose to watch them silently.

"I can take care of myself." Angel quickly retorted and he sighed.

"I know that, Angel. But we're comrades, so I don't understand why you're so against me trying to protect you." Her eyes narrowed even more.

"I don't need your protection!" Seeing hurt flash in his eyes, she sighed. "We never did this before, so I see no reason to start now."

Truthfully, there might be a reason. One that they had been ignoring for the past two weeks, but couldn't deny it had happened. No one else knew about it, which is why they had kept it a secret so easily.

But that didn't mean it had left their minds; specially Midnight's. He would think about his actions almost every day and wonder if he could keep pretending like everything was the same when it clearly wasn't. After all, things had changed between them that day. For better or for worse, their relationship was different.

While she clearly refused to see that, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And now he decided that it was time for them to talk before everything blew up in their faces.

"Okay, I think we need to talk." Angel shook her head almost immediately.

"I don't think so." She avoided him; like she'd been doing ever since that night.

"Watch out!" The scream came from Rogue, who watched as Mard Geer send an attack towards the unsuspecting duo. They barely managed to avoid it, but Midnight was forced to throw her on the ground, making her even more mad.

"Get off of me." Angel pushed him and he did as told, quickly stepping away from her.

"Looks like we're back to fighting." From afar, Sting sighed before reluctantly removing his arms from around Yukino. He wanted nothing more than to finally tell her that he loved her, but it wasn't the time.

"Good luck!" She whispered before stepping away, choosing to hide behind a rock since she wouldn't be of help without her magic.

The next few minutes were a haze as the fight against Mard Geer resumed, with him eventually defeated by Sting and Rogue's unison raid after Makarov's Fairy Law severely weakened the demon.

The night ended with victory, but there was still tension since neither Sting and Yukino nor Midnight and Angel managed to talk about their situations before they decided to meet the rest of their friends.

Yet another human cliché: postponing important conversations.

* * *

"Dad" Gray nearly dropped poor Meredy when he saw his father drop to the ground after the dark cloud vanished.

"Oh no." Lucy gasped, face paling at the sight.

"Is he dead?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"Gajeel!" Levy shot him a warning look before glancing towards the ice mage.

"No. He can't be." He motioned for the iron dragon slayer to take the pinkette before approaching Silver, kneeling down by his side. After turning him around, he placed a hesitant hand on the man's throat, relieved that his heart was still beating. Looking towards Deliora's book, Gray realized what had happened. "I remember he said something about Tartarus giving him Deliora's power. They must've taken it back."

"So what do we do now?" Lucy wondered.

"He's pretty weak, so he needs help. Meredy too." The ice mage replied.

"We need to find the others." Levy repeated and once again they merely sighed.

"How?" The answer came a moment later when they heard the familiar voice of Makarov Dreyar. All were shocked by the master's words, but chose to focus on the part where he guided them towards a meeting point.

"There you go." Jura said, shifting Lyon's unconscious body.

"Let's go." Natsu determinedly said, already beginning to walk away. Gray picked Deliora's book before glancing at Silver.

"Please be okay, dad. I can't lose you too." The others glanced at him worriedly and Lucy approached him, kneeling down and squeezing his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine once we get him to Porlyusica." Then she reached for her keys and summoned Loke.

"How are you doing, Lucy?" The celestial spirit fixed her with a worried look and she smiled.

"I'm not 100% yet, but I'll be okay." The memory of sacrificing Aquarius hadn't yet left her mind, but she pushed it away once again and focused on the present. "Can you carry Silver?"

"Of course." Loke glanced towards the unconscious man and nodded. He wasn't exactly very familiar with Silver, having only met him a few times. However, the simply fact that he was connected to Gray made him someone he would always wish to help.

"Thanks, man." The ice mage said after both had stood up.

"Come on, guys!" Chelia called and they realized the other members of the group were already far away.

"We'd better catch up." Loke said, starting to follow them and Gray nodded before doing the same.

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay." Erza comforted a crying Kagura, having trapped her in a tight hug, much to the latter's surprise.

While at first she'd been reluctant to be in the arms of the person partially responsible for Milliana's death, it didn't take long for the brunette's words to come to mind, reminding her that nor Erza nor Jellal were to blame for her decision.

So Kagura decided to, for once, give in and just allow her somewhat friend to comfort her. And truth be told, she appreciated it because the thought of being alone after losing the closest thing she had to family was too horrible.

She cried even more at the reminder and Jellal, who remained in his previous position while watching them sadly, flinched.

Words couldn't express the guilt and sorrow he was feeling. It was overwhelming, heart wrenching and he didn't know what to do. The memory of when he had killed Simon replayed in his mind and he had to bite his lip to stop the anguish screams that threatened to come out.

He wanted nothing more than to erase it, but knowing what losing your memory was like, he remembered it was worse than having to relive your worse moments.

That didn't stop him from wishing, though, and it was only the sound of Erza's voice that kept him from losing it and drowning in unshed tears. Her presence, like always, brought light into his life even though he was slowly losing himself to the darkness.

Dark, angsty thoughts evaded his mind and he gritted his teeth. D _eath. Sorrow. Do you see now why you should've stayed away? You only bring pain into her life, you don't deserve to be with her. How many people will she have to lose before you realize it?_

He couldn't ignore it, couldn't push it away. He wanted to scream, but held himself. This wasn't about him; it was about Erza and Kagura. They had lost a best friend that night and he had no right to interrupt their mourning with his guilt about what happened.

 _Your fault. It's all your fault. Simon, Milliana. Who else will you kill?_

 _Please, stop._ He mentally pleaded, but it didn't. _Will it be Natsu next? Or Gray? Or perhaps sweet Meredy and her baby?_ He shook his head before looking back at Erza. She fixed him with a worried look, but didn't say anything as her hands continued to trace circles on Kagura's back while the latter cried against her chest.

 _No, it will definitely be Kagura. You already got rid of her brother, why not kill her next? Why not end her suffering by joining her with Simon?_

He needed to get away; the sight of Milliana's body and Kagura's broken form was too much. Standing up with difficulty, Jellal looked around frantically, panicky.

He took the first step away from this nightmare when Erza finally spoke. "Don't go. Please." Her voice was hoarse and broken, and his sorrow increased.

"I'm sorry." He had just started walking away when a new voice mixed with the one in his head. He quickly recognized it as Master Makarov's. _Don't forget what's important: to keep living despite all of our losses, our defeats and our wounds._

"Master?" Erza whispered while Kagura pulled apart from the hug, confused.

 _I have faith that you will find a way to build a brighter future where we can all find happiness._ That was enough to stop Jellal in his tracks as he remembered why he needed to stay.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Gray asked, looking around in confusion.

"I have no idea." Lucy groaned, hands on her aching head. All of them were faced with an immense headache for reasons unknown and it was clear something was very wrong.

Only a few moments before, they had been headed towards the location Master Makarov had suggested when all of sudden there had been a dark cloud surrounding the group and they were thrown to the ground.

Gajeel, being a dragon slayer and therefore having quick reflexes, managed to block his fall and hold onto Levy and Meredy; although the others weren't so lucky. Chelia, Jura and Lyon were spread across the floor while Gray had just sat up and Loke was picking Silver's body and lifting it up when he noticed there was someone missing.

"Where the hell is Natsu?" Gajeel also noticed it and frowned.

"He's gone." The answer came from a very pale and shaky Lucy, who had already stood up and looked around wildly for her boyfriend.

"He can't be just gone." Loke denied it; there was no way the dragon slayer would just leave.

"Do you think someone took him too?" Levy suggested and the celestial wizard's face paled.

"No. He can't…. Not now!" Tears threatened to fall as the weight of everything that happened that day sinked in. Flashes of learning about Juvia's disappearance, fighting against Franmalth and being forced to sacrifice Aquarius crossed her mind and she suddenly found herself unable to breathe.

"Lucy?" Levy asked, ever worried.

"Shit! She's having a panic attack." Gray realized and his eyes widened.

"Someone do something!" Loke pleaded, giving his contracted wizard a worried look.

"Hey, Lucy, it's ok." The petit bluenette was quick to reach her.

"Where is he?" The blonde croaked, unable to stop the tears any longer.

"Bastard." Gajeel muttered and the former glared at him. "Not helping."

"Natsu." Lucy brokenly let out before throwing herself unexpectedly at Levy. The petit woman was caught by surprise, but managed to hold onto her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. It'll be okay." Her words of comfort had no effect, unfortunately, since she didn't fully believe in them.

After all, Natsu Dragneel wasn't one to just leave his friends behind, so wherever he was, he was surely in trouble.

* * *

Gray, Gajeel, Levy and the rest of the group arrived at Venetia church, or rather its ruins, just as Erza, Jellal and Kagura did. The latter held onto Milliana's lifeless body while the couple was embracing.

"What happened?" Gray was quick to ask, but the red head shook her head; he noticed her face was pale and wet.

"Not now." He nodded before beginning to walk towards the middle of what used to be a beautiful field surrounding the church. Porlyusica was at the very center with Bixlow, Bisca and Lisanna around her, probably aiding her in making the antidote.

The wounded lay close to them and the two groups were unsettled to realize that Mirajane, Cana and Master Makarov had joined Freed, Evergreen, Laxus and Yajima. There was also Racer, whom they didn't even know had come; Hibiki and Jenny from Blue Pegasus; Toby from Lamia Scale; Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel and a few members of Fairy Tail, such as Laki, Wabaka and Reedus.

"So many injured." Levy whispered.

"And dead too." Gajeel added, eyes focused on Cana's clearly lifeless body.

"I can't believe we've lost so many people." Gray commented and some people nodded in agreement.

They had gone to war so many times, yet the result had never been as catastrophic. Death, while not a foreign concept to any of them, had rarely been the result, until now.

"It's never been like this." Loke told them after placing Silver's body on the ground Porlyusica's side. Gajeel did the same with Meredy and Jura with Lyon; and the healer stopped making the antidote the minute she spotted her granddaughter amongst the wounded.

A sorrowful look they'd never seen before came upon her face before she knelt down by Meredy's side, scooping the unconscious girl in her arms before beginning to inspect her for any signs of injuries.

In the meantime, Wendy approached Silver and quickly healed him, making Gray relieved when his father opened his eyes and sat up, looking around in confusion. So relieved, in fact, that he wasted no time approaching the older man and giving him a tight hug that completely caught Silver by surprise. "Thanks for not leaving, dad." The older man smiled, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Never, son. I'm here to stay." The book of Deliora, which had mysteriously disappeared while Gray had been knocked out before, crossed both minds, but they quickly pushed it away and focused on the joy of being reunited.

After father and son recovered, Silver turned to him with a firm look in his eyes. "We need to tell the others about Juvia, we must find her." Gray nodded, remembering everything he had learned about his girlfriend that day.

He stood up and helped Silver do the same before they joined the rest on the other side of the field. Everyone had been talking at the same time when they arrived, confused voices mixing until Gray screamed "Shut up!", making everyone silence and turn to him.

"There's something really important that we must tell you." Silver added afterwards.

"It's about Juvia." The ice mage told the large group, making many worried gazes appear. Now that he had their attention, Gray took a deep breath before explaining the hard truths he had learned that night: that Juvia was the one Zeref called E.N.D and he planned on transforming her by midnight.

* * *

Meredy awoke to the sound of multiple voices, some she recognized and others different. She blinked a few times before attempting to sit up, groaning in pain as she tried so. "Not yet, child." Looking to her right, she spotted Porlyusica working with a huge bowl.

"Grandma?" The healer's eyes softened.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Remembering the reason she'd been unconscious in the first place, the pinkette lowered a hand to her stomach.

"The baby. No, no, no." She sniffled, tears threatening to fall. The thought of losing her child was unbearable; no matter how unprepared and terrified she was to become a mother.

"Do not worry, your baby is fine." The older woman reassured before kneeling down by her side."You came close to a miscarriage, but I was able to save it."

"Thank you, grandma." Meredy let out a relieved breath before accepting Porlyusica's embrace. The healer softly kissed her forehead before placing a hand on top of hers. "Of course. I'd never allow anything to happen to this precious baby." They stayed like that for a few minutes until the pinkette suddenly remembered someone else who was precious to her.

"What about Lyon?" She glanced around, searching for the ice mage. Soon enough, she spotted him lying only a few feet ahead, since all of the unconscious/severely wounded had been gathered together.

"I'm afraid it's not good." Porlyusica told her.

"He was poisoned, wasn't he?" Meredy's face paled once she remembered.

"Yes. And since the creature that infected him disappeared before you could get a sample of its blood, I can't make an antidote." The healer replied, sighing.

"But there must be something that you can do!" She recalled how Chelia had tried to heal Lyon, to no avail, but quickly pushed the thought away. There had to be a way.

"I'm afraid there's nothing, child." She shook her head, unable to stop the tears.

"No. I refuse to believe it. You have to try!" Once again, the older woman took her in her arms, attempting to comfort the young girl. Meredy continued to cry, her eyes never leaving Lyon's pale face and when flashes of moments they had shared crossed through her mind, she came to a cruel realization: she loved him.

* * *

 _First she remembered was the day she and Ultear had a big fight, so Meredy found herself at the bar after a quick meeting with Juvia. She didn't know what had gotten into her that day, but she had been so upset that she had asked for a drink-something which she'd never done before._

 _"Sure." The bartender had replied before turning to the white haired stranger who sat by her side. "Here you go, man." Watching him quickly down his own drink, she realized he probably had a bad day too. When she asked him about it, he sighed before replying with "You could say that."_

 _She didn't even know why she'd been so curious, but soon enough she was asking about what happened._

 _He seemed just as surprised by it as she was, but it was soon replaced by a frown. "I would rather not talk about it." Meredy understood and told him it was okay._

* * *

 _In the end, they ended up talking about it, after he had one too many drinks. After learning that his name was Lyon and he was in fact in love with Juvia, she'd asked why he continued to pursue her when her affections were clearly meant for Gray Fullbuster. "I know it was stupid of me, but I was in love. I still am."_

 _"I'm sorry you had to get your heart broken." She'd told him sincerely. "I wish I could tell you that you and her might have been happy, but I saw her with Gray and I know they are meant to be together."_

 _He frowned before bitterly saying "I know. I just couldn't keep myself from hoping." Seeing he was clearly suffering over it, she'd wanted to help him._ _She didn't even know why, but Meredy'd wanted nothing more than to heal this broken man._

* * *

 _"You really love her, don't you?" Days later, after watching Gray's death and Juvia's broken reaction, she had witnessed the extent of Lyon's love for the bluenette._

 _"I wish it wasn't so hard to move on, but with her being so close…" He hadn't finished, but she had understood._

 _Meredy had never been in love, being a runaway made it difficult to meet someone, but she had seen Jellal suffering over his clear affection towards Erza Scarlet many times. She saw how broken he was when she was thought to be dead and if it taught anything is that love always brings pain. That was why she had vowed to never fall in love._

 _"You'll manage, I'm sure." The reassurances had no effect, but she didn't expect it to. Lyon was broken then; unable to see the light._

 _"I hope so. Wouldn't want to suffer forever." This had reminded him of the night they'd spent together, when he'd poured his heart out to her."Can we agree never to talk to anyone about it?"_

 _Meredy hadn't hesitated to reassure him that no one would know what happened that night._

* * *

 _She remembered the night Gray and Juvia had gotten together, how clearly upset Lyon had been. He'd tried to hide it, instead focusing on kissing her and touching her, and she'd felt like what they were doing was wrong._

 _When he replied that they were merely dealing with their problems the best way we could, she'd quickly corrected him. "You mean escaping our problems."_

 _"So what are you saying? Do you want to stop?" She had seen seen hurt cross his face and understood. He was broken as much as she was and perhaps being with her had helped him stay together, even if it was only an illusion._

 _"Everything feels like it's falling apart, I just don't know what to do anymore." She'd been conflicted and he'd understood, for he felt the same._

 _"I know. But I need you now. Please, help me forget about the pain." If his pleading look wasn't enough to convince her, his next words were."Please, Meredy. I really need to feel something other than heartbreak right now."_

 _She had given in, knowing that he needed this. And, truthfully, she needed it too. So she'd nodded before gently touching his face and the smile that appeared on it was enough to tell her that maybe this wasn't wrong. It certainly didn't feel that way when he moved in to kiss her again._

 _"Thank you." She would never forget his words right before they made love; it was enough to remind her that she hadn't been doing it just for herself._

* * *

 _"We're going out for dinner." A few weeks later, Lyon had suggested something dangerous._

 _"Wait, what?" Her eyes had widened in shock,; unprepared._

 _"I think it's a good idea." She had disagreed, shaking her head in disapproval at the idea._

 _"No, we've talked about this. Going out to eat is the first step for this to become something more and we both agree that we're not ready to start a relationship." They had made that clear on the first night they'd slept together and she'd been hoping that he would respect it._

 _"It doesn't have to be like that, we're on the same page, aren't we?" He'd told her upon seeing her unsure expression. "Look, Meredy, this doesn't have to mean anything else than what we want it to. I just thought it would be good for us to change the scenery a bit, but I won't push you to go out for dinner. It's just a suggestion." She had sighed; seeing his point. It didn't have to mean anything else than what they wanted it to. So she had agreed to dinner, unaware of the twists awaiting in the near future._

* * *

 _She remembered trying to tell him about her pregnancy. It had been so hard to say the words out loud, so she'd been grateful when he had voiced them after figuring it out. "You're carrying a child."_ _Meredy had immediately apologized, taking him aback._

 _"Why? It's not like this is your fault only." His words had only made her cry because she had been prepared for him to yell at her, tell her it was all her fault and she was alone in this._

 _"Why are you acting like this?" She had screamed after he continued to show nothing but compassion and kindness._

 _"Like what?" He'd asked, confused. When she clarified, he had chuckled. "Trust me, I am freaking out alright. But I know that's not what you need right now, so I'm trying to at least act calmly."_

 _After that he had made the suggestion that could've changed everything. "I'm saying that we should try, being together. I know it's not ideal, but I do believe it could work." But Meredy hadn't accepted it, she knew he wasn't doing this because he loved her and had no intention of being his second choice._

 _"You're not alone in this, Meredy. This is my child too and I'm not going to abandon either of you." This had almost convinced her, but the sensory link she'd cast afterwards had proved what he'd tried to deny so many times: his continuous love for Juvia._

 _Being sure of that, her decision had been made: she had pushed him away. "We don't need to be together for you to be a part of her life. Even less so when we're clearly not a good match."_

* * *

Meredy chuckled bitterly. _Such stupid words,_ she thought. It was clear now that, no matter how much she had denied it or believed that it wasn't meant to be, her heart had chosen Lyon. And she would never forgive herself for not realizing it sooner, because now it might be too late.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? God, this chapter was just so sad and angsty, I wasn't expecting it.**

 **Speaking of the unexpected, what did you think of Makarov's death? I seriously only came up with it** **only when writing this chapter, it was completely unplanned.** **(** **I guess you should celebrate that no one else died this time)**

 **About the ships, Jerza fans, what did you think of Jellal's internal debate? How will they move on from Milliana's death?**

 **As for Lyredy, what will happen now that she knows her true feelings? (Hope you enjoyed all those flashbacks, I needed the realization moment to be believable)**

 **Down to minor ships, did you enjoy Stingyu Angst and Kinabra Cuteness? God, Cobra is turning out to be one horny teenager in this story, but I like writing him like this.**

 **Also, what did you think of the Zeref flashbacks and the fact he knew Rogue and Gajeel's dad? There is a lot more to the story, just check out the last line from last chapter.**

 **Lastly, for the big question of this chapter: Where is Natsu?**

 **Next time:** **Back To Life.**

 **Summary:** Everyone deals with what happened during the war while the search for Juvia and Natsu continues.

I plan on doing the aftermath of the war with all the characters and ships. Since that's a lot, I'll be dividing it in two parts: Part 1 will be NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza and Stingyu; and Part 2 will be ElfEver, Miraxus, Lyredy and Kinabra. (Will also throw in some Midnight x Angel into the mix, since I introduced them in this chapter. Does anyone even ship it, I wonder.)

 **VERY IMPORTANT: Acnologia's true identity will be revealed next chapter, therefore this is your last chance to try to guess who he is. (If you get it right, I'll send a sneak peek of a Silver flashback that might be of interest for who likes the character)**

 **Can we try 5 reviews by the 17th of June?**


	12. Back To Life

**UPDATING: no new chapters coming on June 26th, sorry ;(**

 **Hey, everyone.**

 **Now that's what I'm talking about! The response to last chapter was amazing, thanks for everyone who left a review. I decided to reply to your comments here this time because I was too lazy to send out individual PM's. Sorry about that.**

 **Mikasa-Chan: Poor Jellal, he's going through a lot. Erza too, I just can't leave them alone.**

 **Guest: The situation with Lyon will drag on for a few chapters, I'm afraid. But I can assure you that he won't actually die, killing expectant parents is a line I'm not willing to cross.**

 **kaat: I knoooow. I wanted the realization scene to be as angsty and dramatic as possible. Glad it seems to have done the trick.**

 **I love writing internal debates too and I don't know why I hadn't done Jellal before, but it fit to well to do it now.**

 **Agreed with everything you said, I believe that just like Gray, Jellal has the "everyone dies because of me" issue and I wanted to explore that here. #TheyWillDefinitelyHealEachOther. I think you're gonna enjoy the Jerza scenes in this chapte and the next.**

 **Also, Yessss someone who ships Midnight x Angel. I was really looking forward to including them here and have a whole plot planned for them. It will be explored in the next few chapters, although they won't get all that many scenes since they're a minor couple.**

 **memoriwanderis: Chapter 11 was definitely emotional and sad. Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I've already fixed it. I completely forgot that miscarriage was a better word than abortion. **

**NyanMew123: I'm very glad you liked it!**

 **Lieutenant Myst : Sorry, but once again your guess was incorrect. But good point bringing up Gajeel's family, shows that you've payed attention to the inclusion of his father. There'll be more flashbacks to the relationship between Zeref and Ethan Redfox in the following chapters. **

**So, this is a BIG ONE! Plenty of reveals here, so I suggest that you pay good** **attention!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

S.O.S-Mamma Mia

Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

* * *

 _The year X363..._

 _Acnologia walked along the river, enjoying the cool breeze on that sunny day. He wore a cape that covered him from head to toe, leaving only his dark green eyes to be seen. From beneath it, a pale hand was lifted as he used dragon slayer magic to keep the deer he had hunted trapped on a water sphere._

 _Water. The word had always brought him joy, because it reminded him of his beloved. She was the reason why he had chosen to learn water dragon slaying magic._

 _At first he had intended to accept help from the great fire dragon king, Igneel. However, after falling in love with her, he decided to choose water instead._

 _Luckily enough, it so happened that Igneel's partner, Azure, was a water dragon and willing to teach him dragon slaying magic. So for years he had learned everything from her, while also getting some tips from his now wife._

 _The thought of her brought a smile to his face; she was perfect. Beautiful, kind, clever and patient. Sometimes he wondered if he even deserved to be with her, but she always reminded him that she wouldn't have chosen anyone else._

 _They were happy, having been married for over 10 years and with two lovely children. At that point, he wouldn't have wanted his life to be any different, but fate decided that everything should change._

 _Acnologia never understood why it had happened; even after many centuries wondering if perhaps he deserved it._ _But then he thought, even if he'd been the worst human ever, did he deserve to have his entire life ruined? Did anyone?_

 _He didn't know how he had missed the signs. He always guessed it must be because he'd been lost in thought, so focused on his beloved that he didn't notice that the water of the river, at some point, had been stained red or that the small cottage that was located a few miles away from his village had been turned to ash._

 _He only realised that something was wrong when the grass underneath his bare feet started became different. Looking down in confusion, his eyes widened once he realised that it had become red. Blood, he immediately knew._

 _Once he gathered himself and concentrated, he finally noticed the smell of ashes._ _Removing the hood and revealing a head of short, spiky pink hair; Acnologia tried to listen for the familiar voices. Nothing. Only silence._

 _Desperate, he started running in the direction of his village, passing through the ruins of many houses until he finally reached his. For some reason, it wasn't destroyed like the others and the fire that had affected the entire place had somehow just reached it._

 _He guessed that his wife had managed to create a water barrier in order to protect the house._

 _The door was wide open, as if someone had just ran out of there. He hoped, prayed that they had ran and escaped, but as soon as he walked in, all hope was lost._

 _The first thing he noticed was the body by the window, glass scattered around her and some of it piercing her arms and legs. There was so much blood, too much for her to have survived._

 _Acnologia still prayed though, as he reached her with shaky steps. Dropping to his knees by her side, not caring about the glass, he quickly gathered her in his arms. "Laura." Her name came out in a broken whisper once he checked her pulse. Nothing._

 _"No. No, no, no. Don't do this to me." He touched her face; it was so cold and pale, and those beautiful dark eyes were closed. "Laura, please." He pleaded, tears streaming down his face. She couldn't be gone._

 _The house was silent, disturbingly so. He'd give anything to hear her voice again, to hear her laugh. She couldn't be gone._

 _Unwilling to accept the truth and determined to save her, he stood up and walked around, searching for something. What he didn't expect, though, was to find another body buried under the wardrobe._

 _"No!" He screamed once again before running, removing the object with full force and taking the small child in his arms. "Natsu, son, it's time to wake up." He pleaded, rocking the little boy while the tears kept falling._

 _He didn't stop crying that day or in the weeks that followed. While Igneel scolded him for being weak, he knew that the dragon couldn't possibly understand human emotions._

 _In the centuries to come, Acnologia actually began to envy him as he prayed to be free from these emotions that threatened to destroy his soul._

* * *

 _Many centuries later..._

After the devastating war against Tartarus, everyone had decided to reunite somewhere so they could plan out the next steps to defeat Zeref and find the missing Juvia Lockser and Natsu Dragneel.

Itchia from Blue Pegasus was quick to offer their secret hideout, where the allied forces had once gathered when planning on defeating the Oracion Seis.

The members of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel agreed to go there since it was rather hidden and away from any towns, so no civilians would have to get hurt in case another battle began.

So everyone was reunited in the huge mansion, which had enough space for most people to sleep in while some camped outside or built a place to stay with their magic.

All of the dead and injured were also brought to the hideout and plans for a joined funeral for those who had sacrificed their lives for the sake of Fiore began.

Unfortunately, the search for Zeref, Juvia and Natsu led them no where; neither Meredy's sensory link nor Warren't telepathy managed to reach either missing person and not even Master Mavis managed to find them.

With midnight on September 22nd having passed; Gray, Gajeel, Rogue and all that cared for the bluenette were deeply worried; knowing that when they did find her, she wouldn't be the same.

After all, everything indicated to the fact that Zeref had managed to carry out his ultimate plan of transforming her into E.N.D, the most powerful demon of his books.

The thought of her becoming evil brought sorrow and disbelief to many, but they had to remind themselves that it wasn't certain. So they held onto that hope while trying to heal their wounds.

* * *

 _September 23rd, X791... **2 PM**_

It was around lunch time, so everyone was gathered in the huge saloon. The loud sound of chatting and eating could be heard as the black haired man walked away from it, closing a door behind him as it led him to an empty hallway.

Rogue had just been about to enjoy his meal when Rufus asked where Sting and Yukino were, reminding him that the two should join them. He had offered to look for the couple, being sure of what must be going on.

His suspicions were confirmed when his perfect hearing caught the two voices of his best friends and he smiled.

"Yukino, I wanted to say..." Sting tried, but was interrupted.

"I think I know." There was silence. "You do?"

"I wasn't sure, which is why I never told you how I felt. But after what happened yesterday, I saw the way you reacted and I think you feeel the same way."

"I do; I'm sorry I waited so long, but I...I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me." By then, Rogue could spot them through the window; they were standing by the cliff.

"Why?" Yukino looked confused.

"After what I did...The games..." She understood.

"You still blame yourself, don't you?" He looked away.

"I shouldn't have let master do that to you." She shook her head before sighing.

"It's in the past, Sting. I've moved on from it; I've forgiven you and Rogue a long time ago." Hearing that, a smile appeared on the latter's face.

"I know, but there's also yesterday." Sting's pained eyes stared at her. "You got hurt because of me, you almost died. I don't know if I can get over that."

"You can, you just have to let me help you." Then she was bringing a soft hand to his cheek. "We can heal our wounds together."

"I don't know if I deserve to be with you." He wanted to; he loved her after all. But after almost losing her, doubt had filled his mind.

"Of course you do." Yukino immediately said. "You've changed so much, just as you promised. You deserve to be happy."

"You make me happy." He cursed himself for being so cheesy; that so wasn't how he planned to confess.

From afar, Rogue smiled even more. "I'm glad to hear that." Her hand was frozen on his cheek as they stared at each other for a few moments, lost in thought.

"I love you." Both said at the same time and their eyes widened before they burst into laughter.

"Look at that, perfect synchrony." Sting said while snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her closer.

"I could get used to this." Yukino replied before they leant in for a long awaited kiss while Rogue watched with a smile; happy that things were finally right between the two of them.

* * *

 _In the chapel close to the hideout..._ **5 PM**

The chapel had been built during the seven years after the defeat of the Oracion Seis. Blue Pegasus had decided to use the hideout more often after this battle, so as to honor the man who had created their guild 200 years before.

Much like Mavis Vermillion, his grave was placed inside the chapel, hidden by a protective spell that only allowed someone with the guild's mark to find it.

After the war against Tartarus, the allied guilds decided to use the chapel to keep all of their lost friends before a proper funeral could be arranged. They hoped being in such a sacred place would provide the deceased with some peace and it was also a way for the living not to be forced to see their dead loved ones everytime they entered the hideout.

The chapel was located less than a mile away, but it seemed like a hundred meters for the man who walked the hidden path along the forest towards it. His steps were quick yet silent and if a stranger saw him, they would assume he was lost in thought.

Most people knew, however, that he was actually listening to everything around him; using his incredibly enhanced hearing.

The clothes he wore were simple; a black pair of pants and an open vest that revealed the large bandage on his chest. Cobra had been advised not to move for a couple days, but as it always happened with wizards, chose to ignore it.

He was a powerful mage, a dragon slayer, and sitting around wasn't his thing.

Besides, there was someone he needed to find; someone whom he could hear even when he'd been far away. Her voice was unmistakable and unforgettable, but the sound of her crying was something he had wished never to hear. Yet it was so loud and heartbreaking; he imagined what could have someone so kind and cheerful sobbing so hard.

Knowing she was at the chapel, he could only imagine what had her so upset and it killed him. The last thing he had wanted was for her to be hurt, but he couldn't protect everyone she loved.

Standing in front of the chapel, he hesitated; wondering if she'd want to see him. Another loud sob led to his decision not to dwell on it. After all, making sure she was okay was his priority; so he slowly pushed the door and entered.

The sight that met him was nothing short of chilling; all those lifeless bodies joined together, each on a different table-some made by ice, he noticed; probably the work of Gray Fullbuster.

Close to the altar, where Fairy Tail members were gathered, the lone figure of the woman he seeked sat. She held onto a body, a young girl with lilac hair and fair skin. Her sobs were louder once he entered the church and Cobra stared at the scene in sadness.

"Hey." She lifted her head, staring at him in surprise.

"Erik? Why are you here?" Then understanding crossed her face and she glanced towards another body, of one of his best friends, Racer.

"I had to see you." He replied, catching her by surprise.

"What?" He took a few steps in her direction.

"I could hear you crying and I couldn't take it anymore." Guilt filled her face as she sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for being sad; I understand." Cobra quickly reassured.

"After what happened, I think everyone's feeling sad." Kinana told him while caressing her friend's hair. He frowned; trying to recall the unfamiliar face. "Who's that?"

"Laki. She is..." She paused, swallowing. "Was my best friend."

"I'm so sorry." He was right in front of her by then and didn't hesitate to sit by her side. Unsure how to comfort her, he chose to wrap an arm around her shoulder, bringing her to lay her head on his own.

For a few moments, they were silent except for the sound of her sobs, until she removed her head.

After pushing Laki's body away, she turned to him with a grateful smile. "You're being so kind to me. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." He quickly told her. "Without you, these past few years would've been way more depressing."

"I feel the same." Kinana replied sincerely.

"The thought that I might still be lost in darkness..." He paused as a dark look came upon his eyes. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me into the light."

"I think you would've found your way either way." He shook his head.

"No. Not without you." Cobra took her hand in his, squeezing it tight. "You mean everything." The confession surprised both.

"Do you mean it?" Hopeful blue eyes stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah." He blushed, looking away.

"I feel the same." Even if he'd known it, his heart was filled with happiness.

"Good." Cobra looked back at her, smiling sincerely. "Because I want you to count on me. Even though I'm still new at this 'being a good guy' thing, I'm a quick learner." She laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will." His own arms immediately snaked around her waist and he brought her closer for a desperate kiss full of hope and, although they weren't ready to say it yet, love.

* * *

 _In one of Crime Sorciére's make-shift tents…_ ** _8PM_**

Jellal and his allies had chosen to stay outside, not wanting to push on the other guild's incredible hospitality. In all honestly, none of them had been expecting to be so well received by Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and, specially, Mermaid Heel. However, after many Fairy Tail Members made clear that Crime Sorciére was not the enemy and even Sabertooth's Yukino, Sting and Rogue and Lamia Scale's Jura and Sherry defended them; it was settled. They would stay.

So Midnight had built two tents with his illusive magic and the group of 6 had settled there. They talked a bit the night before, but stayed clear from the subject of Racer's death, Jellal's clear struggle, Cobra's reunion with Kinana or Midnight and Angel's clear tension. Their conversation was focused solely on Zeref and how to defeat him.

It's how it had been for the past few weeks and the former members of Oracion Seis liked it that way.

Early in the morning, the group had decided to go back to their mission, so Angel and Cobra had gone searching for Dorenbolt, who had yet to contact them after disposing of Tempester; Midnight disappeared somewhere and Richard had stayed in charge of the king's protection-the latter's army had arrived right at the end of the war, when everyone had reunited. After making sure that Princess Hisui was alive, they had disappeared, most likely back to Crocus.

The last member of Crime Sorciére, Jellal Fernandes, was alone in the tent. Unlike the others, he had no wish to do anything; still too broken about Milliana's death. The night before had been plagued by memories of that and Simon's murder, so he hadn't slept a wink.

For hours he had stood by the tent's built-up window; exhausted, frustrated and self-hating. Guilt and regret had only increased over the past 20 hours and he was close to completely losing it. Too close.

His mind had just began replaying his worst sin once again when there was a voice. Soft, calming and yet broken, shaky.

"Jellal?" He ignored her, but she was persistent.

"You've been avoiding me." Erza accused, entering the tent and closing the zipper behind her. She had made sure to soundproof it so not even the dragon slayers could hear their conversation. It wasn't anyone's business, after all.

"I'm sorry." Jellal whispered for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know you're still blaming yourself, but have you considered how I'm feeling?" Of course he had. The memory of the heartbroken look on her face when Milliana had closed her eyes would never leave him.

"Of course I have." He turned to look at her. "But I can't do this."

"So you'll just push me away right when I need you most?" Erza couldn't deny; she was angry. After believing that he was dead, the last thing she needed was for him to disappear on her. Yet he'd been avoiding her all day.

"Don't say that. You shouldn't need me when all I do is bring you pain." She sighed.

"We've talked about this so many times. I thought we had moved past it." There were tears brimming in his eyes.

"That was before. Before she…before I killed her." Erza shook her head.

"That's not true." She knew he wouldn't listen. He was drowning in guilt and sorrow; stubborn as always.

"It is. Just like Simon, I caused Milliana's death. It's another constant reminder of why I don't deserve to be happy, to be with you." She sighed, knowing he wouldn't change his mind so soon.

Erza knew he needed space and time, but she needed him.

"There are also things I can't forget. Being tortured by Kyoka, screaming your name after she told me you were dead. Having all of my senses stripped until I was begging for death." She approached him.

"I'm sorry." He'd repeated it so many times that he wondered if the words still meant anything.

"I need you." She stood in front of him now. "And I know that you need me too, so can we just forget about everything even if for only a few moments?"

"I can't forget." He shook his head; the tears were falling freely now.

"We can." A hand reached for his cheek and she wiped them while the other grabbed the back of his head. "You just need to let go." Knowing he wouldn't, Erza made the first move.

Bringing his face closer, she kissed him passionately and it wasn't long before he replied, sighing.

His arms wrapped around her waist, reluctantly, and they were both crying; two broken, damaged souls.

* * *

 _"Mom?" Juvia Lockser stared at the woman in shock; her face was unmistakable._

 _"I missed you, baby." Juliet Heartfilia replied; she looked the same as before she died and even wore the usual light blue dress._

 _"So have I." A man spoke, Daniel Lockser. He was just as handsome as in life; with his curly brown hair and familiar big blue eyes._

 _Both parental figures were enveloped in a bright glow; the only sign that they were no longer alive._

 _"You're as beautiful as I knew you'd become." Juliet told her daughter, who struggled with tears._

 _"I thought I'd never see you again." Juvia sniffled, but then it clicked. "But if I am… Oh no. Did I…" She couldn't finish the sentence, the mere thought of being dead brought despair unlike anything she'd felt before._

 _"No, sweetheart." Daniel shook his head._

 _"You're very much alive." Another figure appeared; this one had long blonde hair and the same brown eyes as her sister._

 _"You're Lucy's mother." Juvia instantly realized._

 _"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Juvia." Layla gave her a gentle smile._

 _"I don't understand. How…" Juliet shook her head._

 _"That's not important, honey. But we don't have much time." Her stare was firm and determined._

 _"Time for what?" The young girl asked._

 _"The reason we contacted you is because we needed to warn you that it's not over yet." Juliet said and before the former could ask why they hadn't done so before, Daniel spoke._

 _"We could only contact someone who's close to death." Seeing Juvia's eyes eyes widen, he quickly reassured her. "Don't worry, you're not going to die. You're just in the place in between for now, but you'll be back to your friends soon enough."_

 _"Speaking of which, can you send Lucy a message for me?" Layla pleaded and the young girl nodded, still frozen in shock. "Tell her that I love her very much and I'm sorry I kept all the secrets."_

 _"That goes for both of us, I suppose." Juliet said._

 _"You're getting distracted." A new voice spoke and the most unexpected person showed up._

 _"You're Ur!" Juvia realized, remembering when they'd spoken a few weeks before._

 _"It's nice to see you again too." Ur Milkovitch sported a soft smile._

 _"Are you here for Gray?" Juliet asked and she shook her head._

 _"No, I'm not so worried about him. He will be fine. But Lyon…" Seeing worry cross her face, the young girl frowned. "What happened to him?"_

 _"He was poisoned by a demon." Daniel was the one who answered, surprising her._

 _"We've always been watching over you, so we know all that's going on with your friends too." Her mother said._

 _"In any case, we must warn you about Acnologia." Layla spoke once again._

 _"Acnologia?" Juvia frowned while trying to remember the name._

 _"The black dragon, Zeref's enemy. He's got plans for you, big plans." Ur looked like she wanted to say more, but suddenly the brightness around the adults began to fade._

 _"Already?" Daniel wondered, frowning._

 _"No, we need to tell her." Layla panicked._

 _"Juvia, listen to me. Acnologia…" Juliet tried, but something prevented her from saying more._

 _"Damn it! She won't allow us to say it." Ur yelled, frustrated._

 _"I'm sorry we have to go now, sweetheart." The former told her daughter._

 _"But…" Juvia protested, but they shook her heads; they had almost disappeared by now._

 _"You can save Lyon, you just have to use the spell you learned after Gray's death." Juvia nodded, remembering it._

 _"We love you so much, sweetheart." Juliet and Daniel said at the same time just before fading away._

 _"Please, watch over Lucy for me." Layla pleaded and the young girl nodded._

 _"I will." Ur was the last to go and she cast a worried look towards the bluenette. "Keep taking care of Gray like you promised. He needs you."_

* * *

Juvia awoke with a jump, breathing heavily. Taking a few moments to calm down, she looked around the cottage; surprised that Zeref was apparently gone.

"Again?" She shook her head before glancing down and that's when she noticed the lilac dress. "What the…" Now this was creepy.

"What's his problem, seriously?" It was all so confusing. Why had he taken her there, then dumped her for hours? Why had he disappeared once again? More importantly, why hadn't he transformed her into E.N.D. like planned?

"It doesn't make sense." Thinking back to all the memories she'd recovered, everything pointed to Zeref's ultimate plan being E.N.D, yet she was still the same. No lack of humanity, desire to kill and serve him. No darkness.

"Well, there's no point in wasting time wondering about it. I need to find everyone, and fast." She recalled how Gray and Gajeel had been with her when she had been kidnapped and were probably worried.

Juvia was relieved to realize that the anti-magic cuffs were gone, but apparently so was her magic. She couldn't feel it, which was concerning. "It can't just be gone." She denied it while closing her eyes, searching.

After a few minutes of doing so, she was frightened to feel nothing. "No." Looking at her hands, she tried to conjure a small bubble, but it didn't work.

The urge to sit down and cry her eyes out was overwhelming, but the reminder that her friends really needed her pushed the water mage to walk towards the door. She hesitated, remembering all the times she'd been zapped back, before trying.

Much to her relief, she was able to step outside. It was already night, which meant she had been missing for at least a few hours. Speeding up, Juvia began walking towards the forest by the cottage.

Miraculously enough, there was a path and, without magic, she had no choice but to follow and hope that it would lead her to a town.

Minutes passed, then an hour, then two. She was just getting to the brink of exhaustion when she spotted a village below the forest.

Getting there wasn't so easy, but she managed to arrive without too many scratches.

Upon walking around, Juvia came to a disturbing realization: she knew this village. She'd been there only a few hours before; when Zeref had kidnapped her.

The sight of the bodies scattered on the street and the houses torn down was just as disturbing as the first time. Her heart constricted with fear that she might encounter Gray and Gajeel's lifeless forms along the citizens.

She quickly pushed it away, though, trying to focus on finding any survivors. After all, she couldn't just leave the town; even if her magic might be gone, she was still a Fairy Tail member.

She called out for anyone who might still be there, but no responses came. She had just been about to turn around and walk away when there was the unmistakable sound of a child crying.

"Hello?" She looked around, but there was no one. "Is someone there?"

No response. Sighing, Juvia decided to follow the sound and it soon led her to a house made of…Ice?

Her eyes widened. "How?" Starting to run, she quickly entered it and spotted two people lying on the cold floor. One was a woman, seeming to be in her early 30's. Her hair was short and dark, like Ur's, and her eyes were closed. It wasn't hard to notice the large gash on her chest; her pink sleeveless t-shirt did a terrible job at concealing it.

The little boy lying by her side, the source of crying, looked so much like Gray that Juvia's heart stopped.

For a few moments, she just stood there, staring at them in shock. But then the little boy moved and his black eyes found hers.

"Hello." The brunette took slow, hesitant steps towards them. "Don't worry, I've come to help you." The boy sat up, staring at her with suspicion.

"Are you a wizard?" She nodded.

"I'm with Fairy Tail." His eyes widened in recognition. "My name is Juvia, what is yours?" She knelt down in front of him and the woman stirred, opening her eyes a bit.

"Henry?" The boy turned to her.

"It's okay, mamma. The nice lady came to help us." Juvia nodded, sitting down.

"Yes. My magic is low right now, but as soon as it's back I'll use it to take you somewhere safe, okay?" The woman glanced at her, sleepily, before nodding.

"Okay." Then she groaned in pain and the bluenette rushed to her side, helping her sit up. Upon inspecting the wound, she realized that it was even more severe than she had anticipated. Fear rose as Juvia wondered what would happen if her magic didn't return.

The last thing she needed was to have another death on her shoulders, but sometimes fate just can't be stopped.

* * *

Acnologia watched through a mirror as Juvia attempted to help Sabine.

He had long since left the cottage, choosing to hide in the place that used to be his home. The small village that had been destroyed by dragons 400 years ago now stood tall, blooming, known as the town of Marguerite.

It was close to Magnolia, less than an hour by train; and in it resided one of Fiore's top guilds: Lamia Scale.

The dark mage hid on an abandoned house on the south; protective spells keeping any visitors away.

Only one person knew where he was and she stood a few feet behind him. Her dress was once again almost entirely black and her colorful eyes fixed Acnologia curiously.

"You still haven't said why you summoned me." He turned around.

"I'm surprised you actually came; I thought gods didn't bother answering to a human's call." This had her laughing bitterly.

"I know better than to refuse a call from you, Alaric. Besides, you haven't been fully human in a long time."

"That's thanks to you. That link you did between me and Zeref has forced me to stay in dragon form for too long. I'm sick of it!" Ankhseram sighed.

"I know, but you need to be patient." She uncrossed her arms before approaching him. "The day of Zeref's defeat will come soon, and then the link will be undone."

"I'll never understand why you chose to spare me. I thought you wanted to get rid of both of us." Acnologia wondered.

"I did, but over the centuries I've realized that killing you both would only serve to prevent Natsu from ever having the family he deserves." The mention of his youngest son had him avoiding her eyes; a sad, nostalgic look coming upon her face. "And while Zeref is a better option since he actually cares, I can't allow him to destroy this world. That is why I'm choosing you."

"For someone who vows not to interfere with human matters, you certainly like to do so." He commented and she shrugged. "There are times when it's impossible not to get involved."

"Speaking of which, there's another human's fate that could be changed." She stared at him in curiosity before her eyes fell upon the mirror.

"Is it Juvia Lockser?" Much to her surprise, Acnologia shook his head. "No, look at the woman." Ankhseram analyzed Sabine for a few moments. "What about her?"

"She'll make the perfect sacrifice." He replied.

"Sacrifice for what?" The goddess asked and he smirked.

"You know very well what I mean. Don't forget that over the centuries I've managed to gain the ability to see the Underworld, so I know that you've kept _her_ there." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"At first I thought that you couldn't decide where to send _her_ , but now I believe that the reason you've kept _her_ stuck in a limbo is because you intend to bring _her_ back to life."

"Very perceptive." Ankhseram nodded. "I didn't expect you to figure it out."

"So you do intend to bring her back." Acnologia realized.

"Yes and I thank you for showing me how to do it." She waked past him, looking at the mirror. "This woman will definetely die, and soon. The balance will be kept."

"Great." He glanced towards the coffin on the corner of the house, where Laura Dragneel's lifeless body lay. "You can go now, I wish to be alone with Laura."

"I assumed so." Ankhseram nodded just before a small vial appeared in her hands.

"What is that?" Acnologia stared at it curiously.

"The instrument of Zeref's undoing." She replied before extending her hands. "You'll use it when the time is right."

"Why me? And what am I even supposed to do with that?" The goddess approached him, pushing the vial onto his hands before whispering her instructions in his ear. His eyed widened once she was done.

"That's insane! Will it even work?" Could this vial be the key to breaking his and Zeref's curse?

"Yes. But only in this case." With that said, Ankhseram turned around and walked away before fading into the distance; leaving behind a very stunned Alaric Dragneel.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Firsty, about the ships, what did you think of Jerza Angst, Kinabra sweetness and Stingyu finally getting together? Here's a hint: there are sexy scenes coming in chapter 13 ;)**

 **On another topic, Juvia is FINALLY back! If anyone's still confused how, I explained it at the beginning of chapter 11.**

 **Anyways, did you like the scene with all the dead? What about the meeting with Henry? For those who don't know who he is, just read the last chapter of the prequel to this story, Connections. It's explained there.**

 **Lastly and most importantly, the Acnologia reveal! Did no one really guess that he was in fact Zeref and Natsu's father? I left so many clues, such as him kidnapping Laura Dragneel's body and Zeref saying his dad was a dragon slayer in chapter 11.**

 **Oh, well. You can't always expect the readers to pick up on every single detail. But I hope you pick up on all the clues I left during the conversation with Ankhseram.**

 **Next chapter: Losing Hope.**

 **Summary:** Juvia travels back to Magnolia, where she expects to find her friends in the middle of war against Tartarus, but instead discovers the ruins where her home used to be. Meanwhile, Meredy urges Silver to tell Gray the truth about Ur; Elfman and Evergreen struggle with another unexpected death and Gildarts returns, asking about Cana. In flashbacks, Zeref meets **Aisha Marvel** , who might have all the answers he's been seeking.

 **NEW CHALLENGE! Can anyone guess who Ankhseram plans on bringing back to life?** **If you succeed, I'll send your sneak peek of a Zeref x Ethan Redfox flashback that has all the answers.**

 **I am so sorry for those who were expecting a new chapter coming next Tuesday. I wanted to write Demons, but then I got a ****brilliant idea for a Gruvia and NaLu short-story and I just started writing. ****So I'm afraid there's no way I'll be abe to write chapter 13 by then.**

 **I don't know when the update is coming, there is so much that I want to write. I still need to focus on Unforgivable, which is getting a better response than this one, so I'm prioritizing it for now. **

**Again, I'm sorry. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be posted, but a few comments would help push me to write it soon. **

**I'll leave you all with a preview of chapter 5 of Unforgivable (which will be posted on June 26th as planned) and the first summary of the NaLu and Gruvia story in hopes that kinda makes up for my lack of update.**

 **Unforgivable: (HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD)**

"They're here." Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy were confused.

"Who's here?" The latter curiously asked.

"No time to explain. Get them out of here!" Juvia pleaded, staring pointedly at her brother.

"I'm not leaving you to fight them alone, you know that." He replied firmly.

"We don't have time to argue, Jellal." Ultear told him.

"Seriously, who's here?" Gray asked. They could all sense a strange presence, but it was faint.

"Damn it!" Juvia screamed, frustrated, before reaching for the ever present heart-shaped necklace. She was just about to take it off when the realization sinked in. "There's only one."

"Why would they send only one?" Meredy asked, confused.

"Only one what?" Lucy asked from behind Natsu, who had placed himself in front of her protectively the minute he heard there was someone else there.

"Are you sure there aren't more, Juvia?" Ultear asked the bluenette, completely ignoring the question.

"Yes, I can sense it." Her hands fell; there was no need to use it if there was only one. But still, as she wondered which one was there, her face paled. No. Anyone but _her_.

"Don't worry, I come in peace." The voice was unfamiliar to most; only Gray and Juvia recognized it.

"Silver?"

 **Summary:** What if the future had been even more tragic? On the 4th night of the Games, Juvia (not Lucy) shows up while they're wondering what to do. Even more surprising, she's pregnant and the question of who the father is leads to the most unexpected answer: "It's Natsu." Of course, it's not as simple as that. Love never is. (NaLu, Gruvia)

 **Have a great weekend, everyone!**


	13. Goodbye

**Hello, everyone.**

 **I can't even remember the last time I updated this story since it's been so long. Unfortunately, I doubt I will ever write another chapter for Demons. **

**I don't even know if anyone's still reading this or has hopes that it will be completed, but I'm sorry to tell you it will not.**

 **To at least make up for the long wait, I'm posting here all of the plans I've had for this story. The following "list" contains all the plot twists, explanations and there are even some scenes I had written and never posted.**

 **While Demons was a beautiful idea with tons of potential, it took so long to write that I didn't have time to work on anymore projects. I grew tired of focusing solely on this story, so I stopped. **

**Now, I have long since moved on and I know with certainty that I won't be writing anymore chapters. That is why I'm giving you all of the details so that you can at least have a sense of closure.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Losing Hope**

*First scene: Flashbacks to when Zeref finds the correct spell to bring someone back to life, but he's unsure about using it because it requires someone with similar magic to be sacrificed (EXPLAIN THE RULES!)

*Zeref meeting _Aisha Marvel_ \+ She reveals that she's used the spell before, to bring back her little girl + Reveal that her husband, Neil Marvel, desperately wanted to bring his mother back after she mysteriously died when he was young, so he eventually found the spell, but couldn't bring himself to do it because of the price. 2 Years ago, when Wendy (2) died, she found a way to bring her back. (700)

 **September 23rd**

*Lyredy: Sherry arrives to see Lyon just as Meredy reveals she might be falling in love with him. SherryXMeredy talk (800) 4 PM

* * *

*Jerza having sex (500) ok

When her hands traced his chest before beginning to unbutton his shirt, he stopped kissing her. "Erza."

"Don't." She warned, knowing he was about to remind her of all the reasons why they shouldn't.

"We can't." He tried pushing her hands away, but she kept them firmly pressed against his chest. "We can't or you don't want to?" Jellal raised a brow.

"Do you really think I don't want to?" She sighed.

"I'm tired of waiting, Jellal. It's been three months; how long will it take before you finally allow yourself to be with me?" He looked away, unwilling to answer.

"I don't deserve it." She finally removed her hands, only to bring them to his face and she grabbed it, forcing him to stare at her. "What will it take for you to believe me when I say you do?"

"After what I did…" She interrupted.

"I don't care. I need you now, so stop being so stubborn." He still refused to give in, but her next words were enough to turn reluctancy into unsureness. "Don't you remember that pushing me away causes more pain than anything else?"

Seeing doubt cross his face, Erza wasted no time kissing him again.

This time, he allowed her to fully unbutton his shirt and then remove it. Trying to keep her last words in mind, he allowed himself to kiss her neck then her shoulders while she breathed heavily.

He once again brought her closer by the waist, finally taking notice that she was wearing the same purple dress as when he'd kidnapped her for the Tower of Heaven.

The memory made him hesitate, but she didn't let him think about it; quickly bringing his face back to hers for another heated kiss.

Soon enough she was leading him towards the makeshift-bed before pretty much pushing him towards it.

Jellal barely managed to brace the fall while she quickly removed her shoes, throwing them somewhere before climbing onto the bed then on his lap, straddling him. They kissed again, even more desperately than before, and his hands roamed her back.

Once they reached the zipper of the dress, he began to slowly pull it down until she pulled apart and finished the job, throwing it over her head before looking back at him.

The sight of her almost naked body was enough to cloud his mind with desire and he acted on it; pushing her to lay on the bed before showering her with kisses.

Her hands grabbed at his hair when he reached the valley between her breasts and she moaned loudly, so he continued.

When she brought his head upwards so she could kiss him again, some clarity returned, so he asked if she was sure. "Yes." Erza answered without hesitance before her hands reached for his pants and she removed them while keeping their lips locked.

For once in months, their minds were completely unoccupied by thoughts of war, enemies, or sorrows; and Jellal was grateful for that.

* * *

 **September, 25th**

*JuviaXHenry: Sabine dies and begs her to take care of her child. Juvia decides to take him with her and find someplace safe for him. **11 AM (400)**

 **With Silver and Meredy:**

*She urges him to tell Gray the truth about Ur and his relationship with her

*Silver agrees and tells her that he'll talk to Gray about it since he's tired of keeping secrets from his son (500)

 **Back With Juvia and Henry...**

*They arrive at Magnolia and Juvia is distraught to find the Fairy Tail guild in ruins and **Gray's necklace** , making her believe he might be dead. **2 PM**

*She meets her old boyfriend, Bora, there-Awkward reunion + he tells her that Fairy Tail and the other allied guilds have been staying at the Blue Pegasus hideout ever since the guild was destroyed. He also fills her in about what he knows regarding the war against Tartarus.

*Bora tells her that he regrets letting her go and that Gray sure is a lucky guy to have her

*Juvia and Henry leave to find her friends as she prays that they're still alive. **(1000)**

 **Back at Fairy Tail's hideout**

*ElfEver: Evergreen crying in his arms (400) 12 AM

*GrayLu talk about their missing partners (400) 5 PM

*Gildarts comes back + looking for Cana+ Just as everyone's about to tel him about her death, Juvia and Henry arrive at the Blue Pegasus hideout. (500) 5 PM

 **Zeref and Aisha talking about Natsu and Ethan**

 **EXPLAIN ZEREF'S PLAN INVOLVING TARTARUS**

 **(To have them destroyed. He can't do it himself since he created them, so he trusted that Fairy Tail would be able to handle the threat)**

*Zeref transforms Natsu into E.N.D, since that was his plan B.

*Flashbacks to Zeref and Ethan's friendship + Zeref mentions how he's the only reason he was able to bring Natsu back to life 11 PM (800)

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Never Forget You**

First scene: Flashbacks to Zeref struggling with the knowledge of how to bring someone back to life (500)

 **September 24th**

*Yukino and Angel reunion + she introduces Sting + Angel threatening him + Midnight watching from a distance and Cobra asking him what's going on (800) 3 PM

*ElfEver Flashback: As Porlyusica gives the antidote to Freed, Yajima, Laxus and Evergreen, she realizes it won't be enough to save all of them. After Laxus and Iajima are healed, Freed slightly awakens and when they tell him of the predicament, he asks Porlyusica to give the rest of the antidote to Evergreen, thus sacrificing his own life for hers. **FREED DIES.** (600) 6 PM

 **September 25th**

 **At Fairy Tail's hideout**

*Jerza waking up in each other's arms + Kagura comes looking for Erza + Erza x Kagura reunion (700) 9 AM

*GaLe: Levy tries to deal with Jet and Troy's death (600) 11 AM

*Miraxus: Laxus suffering because Mira hasn't woken up yet and of his grandfather (500) 2 PM

*Lisanna calls Elfman and asks him to explain Cana's death + Gildarts is mad at him at first, but eventually decides to forgive him (500) 5 PM

 **Gruvia reunion**

*She tells them what happened and apologizes for scaring them and they easily forgive her.

*Juvia gives the necklace back to Gray

*Gruvia talking about Henry: she tells him that she feels responsible for the boy and will be keeping him. (1000)

*Juvia tells them about the plan to save Lyon: Demon's Blood that's coursing through her veins + she uses her spell, water-make blood to heal him

*Silver thinking about Ur

* * *

 ***Silver x Ur flashback**

 _January 8th, X767..._

 _Silver watched as Juliet talked to someone on the market; he couldn't see the woman's face since his friend was in front of her. He called her name and it wasn't long before the bluenette turned around t face him. A smile immediately overtook her face before she turned to the woman once again, saying something he couldn't listen before walking towards him._

 _The six months baby in his arms fussed as he spotted his aunt, but Silver barely noticed as his attention was caught by the stranger standing by the market. Her hair was short and black, same color as her eyes. Eyes that had widened the moment she saw him and Silver was sure his expression was the same._

 _"Hey. How is my favorite boy?" Juliet's voice made him fake a smile before he handed her the baby._

 _"Would you mind taking care of Gray for a while?" She nodded eagerly, although he noticed the tenseness behind her smile._

 _Silver didn't dwell on that, though, knowing they could talk about it later. Right now his priority was talking to the woman who he hadn't seen in over 5 years._

 _"Silver. It's… nice to see you." Ur greeted him once he approached her._

 _"Why are you here?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Her smile faltered._

 _"I wanted to visit; it's been so long." He nodded._

 _"Does Marcus know you're here?" The question clearly caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered._

 _"No, but it doesn't matter. We're not together anymore." A surprised look came upon his face._

 _"You split up? Why?" She shook her head, unwilling to answer his question as she glanced towards the bluenette in the distance._

 _"You have a son." It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyways._

 _"Yes. His name is Gray." He replied and she smiled._

 _"I'm happy to see you've found someone, Juliet seems like a very kind person." Ur told him, leaving out the part she knew Juliet's big secret. It would do him no good to learn it, just as the secrets she'd come there to reveal would only ruin his life._

 _"She's a great person, but I'm not with her. Gray's mother is called Mika, she's the one I love." Silver replied and he didn't miss the hurt that crossed her face at his last words._

 _"I see." She nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "Well, I'm happy for you. Do you think we could catch up over coffee?"_

 _"Of course." He was quick to agree, the curiosity to learn all about her life being overwhelming. So they began walking towards the nearest café as Silver listened to her talking about how her husband left her behind. When it came to the reveal of the child she had with Marcus, he was caught by surprise._

 _But then again, they hadn't seen each other in five years. It was normal for things to have changed, but neither was aware of just how many changes were yet to come._

* * *

 **With Natsu and Zeref**

*Natsu awakens, now as a demon

*Zeref questions him to make sure that his memories have been erased while Aisha watches (600)

*Last scene: Natsu whispers Lucy's name. "Who is she and why do I remember her?"

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Crossing Lines**

First scene: flashbacks to Ethan Redfox's big sacrifice + Natsu back to life (600) **(Ethan had abandoned his children long ago at the care of dragons and is sick, so he doesn't have much time to live anyways)**

 **September 25th**

*Lyon wakes up and asks where Meredy is + Jellal reveals that she's at Ultear's grave, since it's her birthday

*Lyredy get together: Lyon goes to talk to her after Sherry reveals to him Meredy's confession (600)

*Midnight and Angel finally face what happened (reveal that one night she was crying, thinking to be alone, and he comforted her and they ended up kissing) (700)

 **Two weeks later..**

*Mention how there have been many fires across the kingdom and many people have died

*Mention how Fairy Tail suspects Natsu is behind it but aren't sure why + the search for him has gotten them no where

*Oracion Seis (Angel, Midnight and Cobra) putting out a new fire while Fairy Tail members help people get to safety

*Mirajane finally wakes up + Miraxus Reunion + she confides in him about her impeding death + he tells her that he doesn't care, he loves her and wants to be with her for as long as they have (700)

*Gruvia have grown apart since she's set on mothering Henry and Gray's no where near ready to father someone

*GrayXSilver talk: his dad explains to him that if he loves her, he should at least try to connect with the boy (700)

 **Aisha and Zeref:**

*She begs him to tell her where Wendy is, saying she did everything he had asked

*Wendy x Aisha flashbacks: reveal that Wendy died and Aisha brought her back to life and sacrificed her husband to do so (600)

*Last Scene: Ultear arrives at Blue Pegasus' hideout **(She was brought back to life by Acnologia/Alaric)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **With Gray, Lyon, Ultear and Silver**

*Silver reveals everything about Ur and their relationship, including the fact that Ultear was his biological child

*SilverXUr flashbacks! (2500)

*Silver talks to the Strauss siblings + After Mirajane reveals what happened, he remembers how Lydia had passed her demon slaying magic along to her oldest daughter, but only to be released in case Mirajane came face to face with one of the nine demon gates

*Mirajane confides in her siblings about her impending death. Elfman vows to find a way to save her, claiming he won't lose her

*NaLu reunion

*Natsu gives them the location for Zeref's hideout

*Gray gives Juvia the necklace and tells her that he's willing to help her take care of Henry. He tells her that even though he's not ready to be a father, he understands why she's doing it. He also remembers that he was once a child who'd lost his parents, so he feels empathy towards Henry and wants to help him too.

*Aisha watching Wendy through the distance

*Silver/Meredy/Lyon/Gray x Ultear Reunion + she doesn't know how she came back since Alaric erased her memories

*Last scene: Acnologia talking to Master Mavis about Zeref and how to kill him (400)

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Peaceful At Last**

 **ZEREF DIES** **(Snape Style)**

*Natsu, Lucy and Gruvia go to Zeref's hideout

*Mavis appears and the two are reunited. She admits that even after he's taken so many lives she still loves him and is prepared to forgive him. He admits that his feelings for her have never vanished and he'll always love her.

*As Zeref and Mavis share another kiss, the power of their love is strong enough to break through his curse and he dies. Before that, he thanks Natsu and Juvia for helping him realize his wrongdoings and warns them that the it isn't over. He mentions Acnologia and how he won't be so easy to defeat.

 **(ZEREF KNOWS ACNOLOGIA BROKE THE LINK)**

*Before dying, Zeref gives Natsu all of his memories, including Alaric and Laura Dragneel/Anna/Ethan/the truth about all dragon slayers

*Last scene: Acnologia with Laura's body: "it won't be long now, my love."

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Future**

First scene: Acnologia kidnaps Ultear and tells her about sending him to the future

 **The 5 months that pass**

 **November:**

*Lyredy: the baby's first kick + they ask Gruvia to be godparents

*Jellal and the Oracion Seis are forgiven for their crimes by princess Hisui + The council decides to let them be free as long as they join a guild or work for them.

*Crime Sorciére (Cobra, Angel, Midnight, Richard) is made official and becomes tied to the Monarchy (NEW GAROU KNIGHTS)

*Jellal and Meredy join Fairy Tail

 **December:**

*Gruvia decide to move in together with Henry

*Lyredy: they find out that they're having a girl and she suggests that they name her Ur.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Falling Into Place**

 **January:**

*Juvia and Gray return from a mission with (OC), who is revealed to be a water mage. She's 15 years old and eager to learn more magic, so Juvia has promised to train her

*Henry's 4th birthday

*NaLu move in together

 **February:**

*Sherry giving birth to Aimee (means Love)

*Juvia and OC training and having fun together

*Silver gives Gray the ring

*Lyredy decide to move in together

*Gray leaving for the 100 years quest+ Gruvia's fight

 **March:**

*OC playing with Henry while Juvia watches with a smile

*GaLe move in together

*Jerza get engaged

*Last scene: During a party to celebrate Erza and Jellal's engagement, the dragon slayers (Sting, Rogue, Gajeel) tense up because they feel Acnologia's presence

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Old Threat**

*Gajeel and Levy are sent after Team Natsu, since they'll be needed in the fight against Acnologia

*Reinforcements are called as everyone prepares to go against Alaric and stop him

*They think he's going to kidnap Juvia in order to perform the spell, but they're wrong.

*Acnologia's plan is finally revealed: Using Juvia to bring back his wife

*Ultear arrives and reveals Acnologia's plan? Knowing Juvia is in danger, they build up powerful barriers around the guild to keep her safe

*Last scene: Meredy's water breaks

* * *

 **Chapter 21: No Matter The Cost**

*Lyon and Ultear take Meredy away from there and towards the infirmary, where Porlyusica awaits

*Everyone's confused why Alaric hasn't shown up

*Meanwhile he casts the spell from the palace and successfully connects Juvia and Laura

*Juvia falls to the ground, unconscious. The timer on her wrist lets them know that they only have 1 hour before the spell's complete and she dies

*Gray arrives just in-time to see her in Rogue's arms +++ Gruvia Reunion

*Last scene: Gray promises he will save Juvia, no matter the cost

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Too Late**

*They're debating on how to save Juvia

*The dragon slayers leave after Acnologia while Gray, Erza, Levy and Lucy seek for Laura's body so that they can perhaps undo the spell since there's no indication it will be stopped if Alaric is defeated

*Battle against Alaric

*Last scene: Erza, Jellal and Lucy, who had gone looking for Laura, finally locate where she had been, but she's gone

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Last Chapter**

*Fight against Alaric + His defeat by the seven dragon slayers

*Dragon Slayers return to the guild + Erza, Jellal and Lucy + They all arrived in time to see Juvia's dead body in Gray's arms

*Gruvia Angst: Gray realizes she isn't breathing anymore

 _2 weeks later..._

*More angst + Flashbacks to Juvia's funeral + Gray wondering how he could possibly raise Henry on his own and blaming himself for her death

*Juvia appears at the guild all of sudden + Gruvia Reunion + Everyone's confused

*Last scene: Reveal that Mirajane is the one who brought Juvia back to life and she's holding Zeref's old book while watching (OC)' unconscious body. Also reveal that she has now been cursed by Ankersam and became the dark one.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE:**

 **10 years later...**

*Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster: Henry (13) + Juliet (light blue hair and midnight blue eyes) (6) + Mika (dark hair and blue eyes) (2)

*Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia: Nashi (pink hair and brown eyes) (7) + Layla and Igneel (twins, blonde hair and dark green eyes) (3)

*Gajeel and Levy Redfox: GaLe and Emma (twins, light blue hair and red eyes) (8)

*Jellal and Erza Fernandes: Simon (red hair and dark green eyes) (7) and Scarlet (5) (red hair and brown eyes)

*Lyon Vastia and Meredy Milkovitch-Vastia: Ur (pink hair and teal eyes) (10) + Ana, in honor of her mother (white hair and teal eyes) (2)

*Elfman and Evergreen Strauss: Justin, in honor of Freed (white hair and blue eyes) (9) + Bella (brown hair and blue eyes) (4)

*Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar: Yang (blonde hair and blue eyes) (5)

*Lisanna and Bixlow Strauss: Cana (purple hair and blue eyes) (4 months)

*SherryXRen: Aimi (dark hair and green eyes) (10) + Luke (pink hair and green eyes) (3) + she's pregnant with their third child

*StingXYukino: Weiss (white hair and blue eyes) (4)


End file.
